Wishing For Recognition
by Snowmiss2222
Summary: B/V Okay, so maybe Goku didn't get wished back before the Sayains arrived. Bulma whishes herself to be a Sayain and chaos insues... Especially when Freesia wants his favorite monkey prince back. Major Yamcha bashings (literally). Some OCCness.
1. Goku can't come back!

Wishing For Recongnistion Disclaimer: Nope, Ask a very rich Japanese man Anyways, On with the story...  
  
~ 'There it is the little sucker!' Bulma happily cheered as she got the final and 7th dragonball. She had been gathering the balls because she needed to wish Goku back to life so he could beat the Sayains that Raddits said were coming. Bulma thought for a moment... maybe I should call the dragon now or maybe go back to the Roshi's Island and do it. I probably should goto the island ChiChi would probably want to see her husband before he gets killed again Bulma laughed out loud as she thought this. 'To Pervert's Pad' she said out loud as she plopped into her airplane. 'HAHAHAHAHA I crack myself up sometimes' ~  
  
'King Kai, King Kai can you hear me?' Kami telepathic to King Kai.  
  
'Oh, hi Kami whatsup?' King Kai responded.  
  
'Donnot let Goku get wished back until 1 year after the Sayains come.'  
  
'WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Please I know it sounds stupid but trust me'  
  
'All right but Goku's already left down Snake Way' (In the show Goku was still not wished back when he was running down snake way)  
  
'Call him back unless he wants to stay at King Yama's for a year'  
  
'Alright I'll try'  
  
'Thanks you do that, I have to contact Earth before Breifs' girl summons Shenlong'  
  
'Bye Kami'  
  
'Bye' ~  
  
Alright now to tell Goku. 'Goku, It's King Kai'  
  
'King Kai?!' Goku was so surprised he skidded to a stop and almost fell off Snake Way  
  
'Now listen good Goku'  
  
'But... King Kai' Goku pouted  
  
'Now listen you won't be wished back until one year after the Sayains come so unless you want to help King Yama check in dead people, I suggest you come back.'  
  
'Wait!'  
  
'Kami's orders.'  
  
'But why?'  
  
'Goku I don't know! Just come back!'  
  
'Fine!... You big meanie you just want everyone to die so you can bore more people with your stupid, insolent, second hand, NOT FUNNY jokes!' Goku yelled.  
  
'Hmmp, no food for a week. Cya in a few hours Goku.' and with that King Kai disconnected the telepathic link.  
  
'ARRRGGGGHHH!!!! THAT WASN'T A FUNNY JOKE EAITHER KING KAI! FIRST I HAVE TO HIT A DAMN MONKEY WITH A 200 TON MALLOT, THEN I HAVE TO HIT A FREKIN' FIRE FLY WITH A 900 TON MALLET, TRAIN AND STARVE MY ASS OFF TO FIGHT THE DAMN SAYIANS AND NOW CAN'T EVEN FIGHT THE DAMN THINGS TILL THEY WIPE OUT THE EARTH POPULATION AND NOW... NOW I HAVE TO STARVE FOR ANOTHER FUCKING WEEK!!!!!!!' Goku shouted as he marched down Snake Way and grumbled more curses under his breath. ~  
  
'WHAT!' Master Roshi shouted!  
  
'Just don't aright. And if I find out you did I will be very, VERY angry' Kami replied  
  
'Alright but are you really sure?'  
  
'DON'T QUESTION GOD!!!!'  
  
'Sheese, talk about a power trip'  
  
'Bye Roshi'  
  
'Bye' ~  
  
'Hey guys! Heads up Kami doesn't want us to wish back Goku one year till after the Sayains come.' Master Roshi explained.  
  
'But, everything will be dead by then!' Yamcha argued.  
  
'Yeah' ChiChi, Ox King, Gohan, Puar, Oolong, Tien, Choutzue, and Krillin agreed.  
  
'God's orders' Roshi flashed a victory sign only to get hit in the head by ChiChi with her frying pan of doom.  
  
'There, Gods orders my ass' ChiChi interjected.  
  
'ChiChi I honestly think he's telling the truth' the usually silent turtle perked up. Everyone turned to the turtle.  
  
'Yeah we all know he's a dirty old man...'  
  
'HEY! I resent that Roshi' shouted.  
  
'As I saying even though he is a dirty old man I don't think he's capable of making up a lie that good, and I don't think he would joke about a type of situation like this.'  
  
'Good point Turtle' Gohan said as he patted his back.  
  
'Cept for the fact I won't see my dad for another year!' Gohans yelled as his patting turned into a giant slap knocking Turtle into the nearest tree. 'We had just better wait till Bulma gets back with the dragonballs.' Tien announced.  
  
'I feel kinda guilty letting her go off all by herself into the wilderness' Yamcha said mostly to himself.  
  
'Ahh, man you worry to much Bulma is very tough girl you know' Krillen reassured.  
  
'Yeah' Tien added.  
  
'If you say so' Yamcha sighed. ~  
  
Alright Chapter 1 down! Please review. Anyways Bulma is a lot tougher then crome-dome thinks:) Wait for the next chappie to find out. And is Goku's and Gohan's Sayain tempers starting surface? ALL thins and MORE! In the next chapter!! 


	2. You Whore!

Bulma's Back... and Better then Ever! Disclaimer: I don't own DragonballZ Please review!  
  
~ 1 Hour Later....  
  
'I'm back with all 7 dragonballs!' Bulma screamed happily out the plane window and landed it. She jumped out of the plane and ran to the little pink cottage and the moment of happiness that flooded through her diminished as her ex ran out and hugged her.  
  
'Oh Bulma, I was so worried about you' Yamcha exclaimed hugging her tighter. Bulma was soo angry she lunged her knee strait up into his groin.  
  
'Ha! As if you think that for 1 second I'm taking you back your wrong! After that day that Radditz came you know where you where! Playing! That's what and I don't mean baseball!'  
  
~Flashback~ 2 days before Radditz came...  
  
'Happy Birthday Yamcha!' Bulma yelled pulling the sheet off a brand new Mercedes-Benz 600 S.E.L Hovercraft.  
  
'Thank you so much Bulma! You made this the best birthday ever!' Yamcha replied giving Bulma a death-grip hug.  
  
'Ahhh, You're welcome, but could you not break me in half? I can't breath' Bulma giggled  
  
'You wanna ride?' Yamcha asked with a sly grin.  
  
'Ohh, yeah please' Bulma cried happily jumping sideways into the Benz.  
  
'Not that kind' he cackled grabbing Bulma out of the car and flying off and landed in some desolent tropical paradise.  
  
That's when they made love for the first and last time.... ~End Flashback~  
  
'But Bulma!' Yamcha pleaded clutching his stomach.  
  
Bulma lowered herself down to the ground where Yamcha was 'And do you know what you did two days before'  
  
~Flashback~ The day Radditz came...  
  
'Where is that boyfriend of mine! He should be here right now helping Goku fight!' Bulma shouted rocking the house when she did.  
  
'He had a game today' ChiChi called from the kitchen (where else?).  
  
'Well I'm gunna go get him, did you see my hovercraft?'  
  
'Its in here, Bulma'  
  
'Thanks ChiChi' Bulma said walking into the kitchen.  
  
ChiChi threw her the capsule, Bulma being careful not set in off in Roshie's Kitchen caught it skillfully.  
  
'And Bulma, please be careful to stay away from the battle' Bulma nodded and headed outside.  
  
She took off and headed to the West Capital Recreation Park.  
  
At the park...  
  
'Yammy you're such a flirt' giggled a red haired, green-eyed bimbo named Yassica.  
  
'Yassy your soo beautiful' he replied  
  
'Hey Yamcha you up to bat!' yelled one of Yamcha's teammates named Tien.  
  
Tien took a seat next to Yassica.  
  
'And are you Bulma, Yamcha's girlfriend?' Tein thought for a moment... strange who is she and where's Bulma?... Oh so that's his game ey? Well let's just see if he plays it again? Bulma's such a great girl and one my bestfriends. She just bought him that car too?  
  
'No, I'm Yassica' she replied snapping her gum.  
  
'You Yamcha's girlfriend'  
  
'Yes'  
  
Tein calmly walked out of the dugout and started walking slowly towards Yamcha and... ~  
  
Bulma was getting board so she decided to turn on the portable TV in her car and flipped to station 9 and could not believe what she saw. 'Holy cow!' Bulma cried as she watched Tien beat the kuso out of Yamcha. I wonder what he's yelling at Yamcha for? Well I'll Find out soon enough the parks a mile away. ~  
  
'You inconsiderate bastard! This is the 4th new slut this week and its only Tuesday! When are you gunna tell Bulma! Oh! Wait you won't you dirty, stinking, two faced, lying, piece of...' Tein yelled but was interrupted.  
  
'Tien what the hellovit in going on here' Bulma screamed as she landed her plane right smack dab on the pitchers mound.  
  
'Bulma! Oh shit' Yamcha mumbled as he watched Yassica run up to him, kiss him and ask in a surgary 'Ohh is my Yammy okay?'.  
  
'WHAT! YOU FRIGGEN MALE WHORE!' Bulma yelled and knew exactly why Tien was beating the shit out of him.  
  
'But Bu...' Yamcha started.  
  
'But nothing Yamcha! Just to let you know the Sayain is here! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!' she yelled  
  
'Please...'  
  
'Goto hell Yamcha and while you're there tell the devil I said Hi and I'll be seeing him shortly!' and with that she grabbed Tien and marched off into her plane and took off destroying most of the landscaping in the process.  
  
'Ahh, Yamcha don't worry about her she's an ugly old lady and I still love you' Yassica said with a big stupid grin (Think Goku's) on her face.  
  
'Yeah uh, me to' Yamcha replied. Oh god she's so dumb she doesn't even know shes been cheated on... SWEET! She's defiantly a keeper. ~  
  
'WOOO! BULMA SLOW DOWN! YOUR GUNNA KILL US!' Tien screamed as he clung to the back seat like superglue.  
  
'Slow down okay' she said sarcastically as she slammed the brakes causing Tien to poke his third eye on the edge of the seat'  
  
'YEEOOOUUUUHHH' he wailed in pain.  
  
'Hey Tien, I'm really sorry I shouldn't be treating you like this'  
  
'It's okay'  
  
'You didn't have to go beat up Yamcha because of me'  
  
'I wanted to anyways he flirts with Launch all the time. Oh course she doesn't realize it until... Ranchi comes out'  
  
'Yeah she can be scary'  
  
'Are we going to the Kami House to fight the Sayain'  
  
'Yes his name is Radditz and he claims he's Goku's brother and his real name his Kakkurot'  
  
'Wow sounds interesting' ~End Flashback~  
  
'But, I said I didn't mean it she was just a fan...Honest' Yamcha pleaded. 'Spare me, I don't need you. You need me' Bulma relpied walking inside the house.  
  
'Hi Bulma' Puar said in his high pitch voice as always.  
  
Bulma turned around to Puar.  
  
'Why does a cute little kitten like you hang out with jizz like Yamcha and do what ever he says' she mocked.  
  
'I...' Puar started but couldn't finish on an account he was crying.  
  
'Puar?' Bulma asked.  
  
'WAAAAAHHHHH IT'S TRUE BBUUUULLLMMAAA HE IS A BAKAYARO AND TREATS ME LIKE CRAP I WANT A NEW MASTER!'  
  
'Oh don't worry Puar, I'll find you a new master. Meanwhile you can just hang with me'  
  
'Puar just sniffed and smiled 'Okay!'  
  
'Where is everyone anyway?'  
  
'There out back' the blue cat explained.  
  
Bulma walked through the kitchen, which was spotless courtesy of ChiChi, through the family room, which was a mess courtesy of Oolong and out the back door where everyone was sitting at the picnic table deep in thought.  
  
'Hey?' Bulma half stated half asked.  
  
'Uh hi Bulma, sorry to tell you this but we have to wait one year after the next batch of Sayains come to wish Goku back' Roshi stated flatly.  
  
The vein on Bulma's head twitched violently. Puar quickly took shelter with Oolong under a tree.  
  
'She's gunna blow' whispered the Ox King. ~  
  
Well, Well, What do we have here? REVIEW! 


	3. Sayain's got a say in this too

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: Don't own dragonballz HEY ALL HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS FIC! ~  
  
'WHAT! I RISK MY LIFE TO WISH BACK GOKU AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT WE CAN'T WISH GOKU BACK FOR ONE YEAR! WELL SCREW THIS I'LL MAKE MY OWN WISH AND IN ONE YEAR YOU CAN GO COLLECT THE BALLS! IF YOUR STILL ALIVE THAT IS!' Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
'Bulma don't!' Chichi yelled.  
  
'Ohh, I will believe me I will' she gloated. As she dumped the 7 glowing balls out of her knapsack.  
  
'Don't!' Krillen pleaded  
  
'Hold up! The Sayains aren't even here yet they could be coming 1 month from now so if I make my wish now then in one year from today we will be able to collect the balls and have them but now I want MY wish' Bulma compromised setting the idiots she calls her friends strait.  
  
'Eternal dragon! I summon you! Come to my hand for I have freed you grant me my wish!' Bulma yelled and the balls burst with bright golden flames and shot in a twisted pattern to the now pitch black sky.  
  
'Who has summoned me! Make your wish! You are running my patience!' the dragon boomed shaking everything and everyone except... Bulma. She stood firm in confidence while her friends quivered behind the picnic table.  
  
'Bulma this is not the time to wish that you have the most perfect boyfriend, or that you have the most perfect manicure!' Yamcha pleaded.  
  
'SHUT-UP! I'm not only doing this for my well being' Bulma snapped.  
  
'MAKE YOUR WISH NOW OR WAIT ONE YEAR!' the very moody dragon commanded.  
  
'All right dragon, I want to be as strong as Son-kun' Bulma stated calmly gaining opened mouths from all the Z-senshi and company.  
  
'That's not possible' the dragon interjected.  
  
'And why not?' said Bulma in a you-jackass-you-better-grant-me-my-wish- because-I-collected-the-stupid-balls tone.  
  
'Well you dear, are human so that amount of strength is not possible amongst humans, you'll have to become a Sayain full-breed.' Shenlong explained.  
  
'And how will this change me?' Bulma asked.  
  
'Well for starters, you wont be a human, you'll be a sayain like Son-kun and your appearance might change slightly you will be a little more built.' Shenlong continued  
  
'Just do it' Bulma sighed getting annoyed.  
  
'Very well, Bulma Briefs your wish has been granted' the dragon said as his eyes flamed red and he spiraled back into the dragonballs and the turned a slate grey and shot off in different directions. Then all eyes went on Bulma...  
  
'AAAAAHHHHHHH' Bulma screamed as she felt the power flow through her body. It was a sensation she had never felt before and she... liked it. She loved knowing she currently was the strongest person on Earth.  
  
'SHE'S STRONGER THEN GOKU!' Tien exclaimed.  
  
'Well, technically she is just as strong as Goku because he's probably training in otherworld' Roshi explained quietly to Tien.  
  
Yamcha gulped he knew that he was dead for all the times he cheated on her and beat her. Now he was gunna get it. Oh this is just great! He thought. ~  
  
Piccolo was in a deep meditation state unaware that Bulma had summoned the dragon and made her wish, that Goku was going to be wished back in one year, he was to busy meditating but he did feel the extremely large Sayian ki. 'KAAAMMII!' he yelled.  
  
'What is it Piccolo' the elderly God asked.  
  
'T-the Sayians they're here!' Piccolo screamed then seatdroped as he noticed that the elderly God was laughing!  
  
'Old Man have you gone mad!' Piccolo shouted.  
  
'Nope, I think you need to pay attention to what's going on down below' Kami said being very amused by this.  
  
'Just tell me what is it!' Piccolo ordered.  
  
'Well, sit down and I'll tell you what happened' Kami stated calmly. ~  
  
'She is so powerful I don't even think we need to wish Goku back now!' Krillen stated but shut-up from the glares he was getting from ChiChi, Gohan, and the Ox King.  
  
Bulma stood there looking down at her hands, she was shaking of fear and excitement. She wondered what se looked like. She slowly walked over to her bag, which was by the others they slowly backed, away as she approached. She knelt down and searched through her bag and found a capsulated vanity. Anxiously she pulled it out and decapsulized it so a vanity stood there.  
  
Bulma stared at her reflection for a few moments taking in the change. She looked stunning not that she didn't before but this is totally different. Her hair went down strait down her back in spikes except for two bangs (Picture Mirai Trunks' bangs) that come out in front of her face, her skin was tougher but toned and soft at the same time and to top it all off she had a tail of her very own.  
  
Everyone especially Yamcha just stared with them big'ol anime eyes.  
  
'YAY! Bulma's the greatest!' Puar cheered. Bulma nodded in reply with a smug look before noticing her attire. She was wearing a orange and red striped summer dress with a tiny red vest. She turned up her nose and couldn't believe she actually liked that outfit.  
  
'Hey I'm going to the sports store I'll be back I need new cloths. C'mon Paur, lets go. Anyone else coming?' she said motioning her hand for them to come. She decapsulized her airplane and stated 'Last chance'  
  
'Wait I'll come Bulma!' Gohan piped up running up to the plane jumping in.  
  
'Uh, me to' Oolong said climbing into the plane.  
  
'Anyone else?' Bulma yelled. The rest nodded a no thanks. 'Okay cya later guys!' she said as she thrusted the plane at full speed. ~  
  
They waited until she was out of hearing range before anyone could speak.  
  
'Can you believe it?' the Ox King asked.  
  
'No, I can't' replied Turtle.  
  
Then they heard a ring inside from inside the house, it was the phone. They all turned and raced to answer it. But not surprisingly ChiChi got it.  
  
'Moshie Moshie' she said after she picked it up.  
  
'Oh hi ChiChi, could I please speak to Master Roshie' he asked. He sounded a little worried so ChiChi didn't question. She put her hand over the receiver and screamed 'HEY OLD MAN PHONE!' Master Roshie ran into the kitchen stuffing a magazine in his pockets.  
  
'Who is it' he asked.  
  
'Bulma's father' ChiChi replied handing him the receiver. ~  
  
What does Bulma's dad need to tell Roshie?? And how will be going to the store with A demi-sayian and two Barn animals fair for Bulma????  
  
Find out all of this and More in CHAPTER 4!!! Lol  
  
REVIEWS PLZ 


	4. Dr Briefs, Dick's Sports Store, and Old ...

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I own dragonballz... in my dreams! Yep.... This is the chapter when Bulma the fullblood takes the demi, the pig, and cat to Dick's Sporting Goods. (Nope I don't own the store Dick does @_@) HAHAHAHA! ~  
  
'Were here!' cried a very excited Paur.  
  
'Okay now behave you guys' Bulma ordered.  
  
'We will' Gohan, Paur, and Oolong said as they walked up to the big automatic doors of the sports store. They all walked into the store and Bulma searched around for a salesman that wasn't busy. But the problem was they all were... except for one very elderly man who was standing by the exit door telling people to enjoy their day as the left. Bulma sighed but she new she needed help she was good at finding things but not in a sports store so she casually walked up to the senior. Bulma nudged Gohan to ask because he was really good with manners and things for the fear of the ever- vigilant frying pan of hers.  
  
'Excuse me sir?' she asked  
  
'Ah, yes a young whippersnapper and his mommy, What can I do for you?' he said delighted. Oolong tried to hold back a snicker and failed but as soon as he started Bulma shot him a glare that made him choke on his tongue. He then slowly slid out the exit.  
  
'Could you help me I need weights, sneakers, a few training GI's, punching bags...' She started but was cut off by the elderly man.  
  
'Why don't we find one thing at a time' he suggested.  
  
'All right' she replied liking the idea.  
  
"Well this place sure is huge" Bulma commented as they were walking down the wide isles of sporting goods. They followed the old man who was moving at an incredibly fast pace for his age. If the two weren't Sayian they would be falling behind. Paur on the other hand was desperately trying to keep up.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go look for Oolong." Paur informed as she speed away.  
  
"All right come find us if you do" Bulma called as she watched her fly toward the door.  
  
"Lass, what kind of Gi do you want?" the old man asked.  
  
"Kind?" Bulma replied flustered.  
  
"Well I should say brand name" he explained  
  
"Do you carry Adidas" she asked.  
  
"Yep now what color, style and measurements"  
  
"Can't I just tell you what size I wear"  
  
'Nope, because a Gi is customized to fit and if you pick a different style you must be remeasured it certain areas so the Gi will customary fit you" The old man explained.  
  
"Yeah Bulma that's why my dad always wears the same Gi blue and orange just happen to be his favorite colors" Gohan commented.  
  
"Oh, well lets get started" Bulma sighed. So much for a Gi for everyday of the year unless I want to be measured everyday. Ugh no thanks! ~  
  
Oolong was still outside moping on a poll because he was so board. So he decided to find the others and apologize to Bulma because in some twisted way he implied that she was old. ~  
  
Paur flew low to the ground as he tried to get around the mass of people. Must be a sale going on. Now, where did he g-"OUCH! WATCH WE- Oh it's you?" Paur screamed but then came down in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well nice seeing you to sunshine" Oolong replied.  
  
"Haha"  
  
"So where's Bulma and the kid?"  
  
"Oh their going for training Gi's but I think we should just wait at the door until they check out because theirs a crowd of people"  
  
"That's no crowd."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's a mob"  
  
"What's the difference"  
  
"Mobs stink"  
  
"That's pretty funny" Puar smiled floating down a little so he touched the ground.  
  
"You think?'  
  
"Uh huh!" ~  
  
Master Roshi took the receiver from ChiChi. 'Moshi Moshi' he said into it.  
  
'Hello Roshi, I will just cut to the chase all right. My radars have found an unidentified spaceship it could be the next batch of Sayains Radditz had told us about.'  
  
'Hmmnn, I see that is quite a problem but I don't think we have to worry'  
  
'Why not! Is Goku even back yet?!' Dr. Briefs yelled into the phone.  
  
'Goku, pheh! Why do we need him we gots Bulma' Roshi stated but quickly realized that Dr. Briefs DIDN'T know his daughter was now a Sayain and a very powerful one at that.  
  
On the other end of the phone Dr. Breif arched an eyebrow. 'What do you mean by that?' he asked loaded with curiosity.  
  
'Uh well, um'  
  
'WHAT DID YOU TO MY DAUGHTER!?'  
  
'Well nothing, she brought it among herself.'  
  
'Explain?'  
  
'Uh well uhuh you see Bulma went to collect the dragonballs to wish back Goku and didn't know Kami said that we couldn't wish him back untill one year after the Sayains came and well you see... Bulma kind of spazed out that she risked her life 7 times to get them...'  
  
'And?'  
  
'She wished herself to be just as strong as Goku but you see that Goku has been training in other world so he is stronger then when he faced Radditz and well she basically is the strongest fighter on the planet and has to face the Sayians with the rest of the Z-senshi'  
  
Dr. Briefs did a double take. 'There's no way MY daughter is going to fight some monkey-men!'  
  
'Well I kind of think she wants to because she is a Sayain and according to Radditz, Sayains need to fight its in their blood so...' BEEP BEEP BEEP BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!  
  
'What the hell?' Dr. Briefs asked himself and looked at the monitor and he dropped the phone, his eyes grew big, and it took him a few moments to register what was going on.  
  
'Hello?? James?' Roshi called into the phone but got no reply. ~  
  
O_o What does Bulma's daddy hear or see for that matter? I want 5 more reviews for next chappie. 


	5. So then Bulma's the best?

Chapter 5 Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Adidas, or anything! Thanks for all the reviews You're a beautiful audience! ~ Oolong smiled or (so she thought but it really was an evil grin) back at Paur and grabbed her paw and started running out into the parking lot toward Bulma's aircraft.  
  
'OOLONG PUT ME DOWN!' Paur ordered.  
  
'No' he replied with a chuckled  
  
'ATLEAST TELL ME WHERE WERE GOING!'  
  
'If you thought that was funny, wait's you see this!' ~  
  
Dr. Briefs managed to stand and stumbled over to his radar ignoring Roshie's call into the phone and practically had a heart attack. It WAS true the sayains WERE here and now HIS daughter brought THIS... thing among herself BECAUSE she wanted to get revenge. And now SHE craves bloodshed and battle so now she WANTS to fight.  
  
Oh good Kami, how will I explain this to Bunnie, His wife.  
  
'BBBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE' He yelled. ~  
  
'JAMES! JAMES! HELLO!???' Roshie called into the phone. ChiChi ran into the kitchen due to his screaming.  
  
'What's the matter Roshi?!' she asked in a loud whisper.  
  
Master Roshi placed the receiver on the phone he didn't need James to tell him that the sayains we here he sensed their Ki's.  
  
'They're here.' he said flatly and ChiChi's eyes rolled into her head and fainted. Roshi quickly grabbed her and set her to the floor gently.  
  
'Gimmie some of them salts' Roshi yelled causing Tien, Ox King, and Yamcha to run in the kitchen.  
  
'What do you need Master?' Ox King asked. Roshi just pointed to the floor and shook his head. 'You're daughter is way to dramatic.'  
  
'Like we didn't know' came Yamcha sarcastic reply.  
  
'I'll get the smelling salts' Tein sighed as he walked into the bathroom, grabbed the bag of salts and managed to look outside. 'OH HOLY SHIT' he yelled spilling the contents of the bag the entire floor. There were two large orbs of energy crashing into the ground. He quickly grabbed a hand full of the salt and ran it the kitchen. 'THE SAYAINS ARE HERE!' ~  
  
'So then Bulma is our best fighter' Piccolo asked.  
  
'Yes' Kami said flatly.  
  
'Kami! They're here!' Mr. Popo said running onto the main court of the Lookout.  
  
'WHAT!' Piccolo shouted  
  
Kami remained calm 'Thank you Popo. Piccolo go to Roshi's Island and get the Z- senshi'  
  
'Yes Kami' Piccolo replied obediently. ~  
  
'Hello I'm Martha I will be taking your measurements today, could I please know what is your preference?' greeted the middle-aged seamstress. Bulma scanned through a booklet, which contained many GI's that were all very appeasing, but one caught her eye. The top was a black spandex that had two red and white stripes at the part where it cropped a few inches above navel. In the top left corner there was a red Adidas symbol. The bottoms were solid black sweatpants, except for the three white stripes that trailed down the left pant leg and the long white drawstring. The boots were black hiking boots so they would have to be comfortable.  
  
"Oh, That one is nice" Bulma said pointing to it. Martha nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Shall we get started?" she asked motioning her finger for Bulma to follow her intone of the dressing rooms.  
  
Martha pulled out a measuring tape, pencil, and a notepad. "Okay honey I need you to stay still for me for a few minutes. Oh! And buy the way your son is adorable"  
  
"Thank you" Bulma muttered between clenched teeth. I don't look that old do I? By the time I have kids they'll say oh what darling grandchildren you have! She thought desperately to herself.  
  
Bulma was amazed on how quickly Martha took about 40 different measurements. She even took one of her big toe!  
  
"There!" Martha said in a huff scribbling down some things. "Okay sweetie your Gi will be done in 45 minutes to an hour. Just come back to pick it up"  
  
"Okay thank you" Bulma replied walking out of the stall. She felt funny in a way, like something bad was going to happen, she couldn't shake the feeling off. ~  
  
Okay people I now my description of Bulma's Gi or w/e was bad so email me if you want a picture 


	6. Barbells and Smelling Salts

Chapter 6 Disclaimer- okay now this is just getting more depressing by the minute. RRRRREEEEEEVVVVIEEEEEEEWWWWWW Please. ~  
  
When Bulma walked out of the stall a very encaustic Gohan met her.  
  
'BULMA DON'T YOU SENCE THAT!' He shouted to her making lots of the many shoppers turn their heads.  
  
'I think?' Bulma asked more then said. Could it be that weird feeling I got?  
  
'Bulma their here!' He said in a harsh whisper because most of the shoppers were looking.  
  
Worry and hate flashed over her face. 'Could it wait for 45 minutes!' she asked in an ever-harsher whisper.  
  
'I'm not sure but I'm going to find Oolong and Paur' he replied.  
  
'Do that I will be by the weights, nothing like last minute training' She replied with a smirk.  
  
Gohan nodded and took off to find Oolong and Paur.  
  
'Now where is the salesman from before?' She asked herself outloud. She searched around but shrugged and took off to the weights. 'Oh well' she sighed.  
  
When she got their she noticed a few men competing to see who was stronger by picking up about 100-170 pound of weights. Bulma laughed and ordered 'Stand aside!'  
  
'Oh look its a chic? You think you could hold this without breaking a nail?' Teased one man.  
  
'Yeah leave this to real men' interrupted the second man. Then all of them started to laugh mockingly making comments like 'A chic' 'She thinks she can rumble with the big boys huh?'  
  
The vain on Bulma's head twitched violently 'You bastard! I'll make you regret that!' Bulma said as she walked up to him and flicked her finger causing him to go flying. He almost hit the rack of barbells but Bulma phased out behind him and held with the same finger. 'You'd better watch what you say buddy' she mocked the she let her finger slid off his shirt collar causing him to plop to floor.  
  
'Pathetic human' she growled but everyone in the area heard clearly. The she drew her attention to the rows of barbells and shook her head 'This is all' she mocked.  
  
She walked over to the shelf extended her pinkie and slid it under the shelf and lifted. The whole shelf balanced on her finger perfectly. 'So much for a warm up' she said giggling. And dropped the shelf to ground causing the whole to store to shake.  
  
She looked back one last time at the pathetic people who were still staring at her like she just grew two heads. She sighed, rolled her eyes and continued to walk to some other part of the store. She still had about 35 minutes to kill. ~  
  
'Oolong we can't do that' Paur yelled as the hid in the plane.  
  
'What it's not like no one will know' he replied sarcastically.  
  
'You just don't go drop water balloons on passing pedestrians!' Paur argued.  
  
'Oh, hush besides there's one there! Give me a water balloon' Oolong ordered  
  
'All right, Hey wait but that's.!' Paur exclaimed.  
  
'Shhhh I know!' ~  
  
Gohan exited to the parking heading toward the aircraft. He got an eerie feeling someone was watching him. He shrugged it off and step up to open the door and... 'AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!' got plastered with a water balloon and what could be heard though the scream was a pigs little laughter. He growled and flared his ki drying himself off. 'Someone is going to die' he mumbled. Paur heard this and flew out of the plane.  
  
'He made me! The coward! I had nothing to do with this!' she defended herself.  
  
'Shutup!' Gohan ordered and both Oolong and Paur were both taken back by the comment.  
  
'Did you ever once think that while your having a water-balloon fight SOMETHING might be happening out there in the world?' Gohan continued.  
  
'Like what' Oolong asked dripping sarcasm off every syllable.  
  
'Oh I don't know... Maybe the Sayains are here!'  
  
All the color drained from Paur and Oolongs faces.  
  
'W-what' Oolong stammered. ~  
  
Piccolo finally landed on the island with the little pink house where chaos brewed. He cautiously approached the house being careful of ChiChi's collection of frying pans, which could be heard over her yelling. He wondered. How does she get all of them in just thin air? He opened the door and to only get hit by a frying pan. 'Shouldn't have even tried.' he sighed. Piccolo noticed noone acknowledged his presence so he cleared his throat... loudly. Everything seemed to silence instantly the only sound was a lone frying pan hitting the ground.  
  
'It's time.' Piccolo said and there was an instant 360-degree turn around. Tein, Yamcha, Choutzu, and Krillen nodded and headed toward the door. ChiChi headed to the kitchen to call Launch to come over. Roshi motioned for them to go but they never did.  
  
'What's the matter with you boys?' Roshi asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
Tein was first to speak 'Bulma and Gohan aren't here yet.'  
  
'They'll catch up' Roshi reassured.  
  
'We go now!' Piccolo ordered who was getting impatient. And took off into the sky, Tein and Choutzu immediately followed. Krillen mumbled something that could be heard as 'This is my life' leaving a confused Yamcha "Hey guys wait up!" he yelled. ~  
  
'Landing successful' came a female computer voice from inside Vegeta's pod. He opened his eyes for the first time in weeks. He put on his scouter and stepped out of the pod and looked around. Nappa was undergoing the same process.  
  
'Looks like Kakkurot didn't do the job' Vegeta said as he watched Nappa come out of his pod.  
  
'How could he not have? The people here are so weak' Nappa asked.  
  
'Yes it is a puzzling statement because he was an elite. A third class financially wise but still he had the great fighting potential of an elite, like his father Bardock.' Vegeta explained.  
  
Nappa's scoter beeped, immediately followed by Vegeta's. 'Hey Vegeta?'  
  
'What!' he snapped. He was getting agrivated because his scouter said that five of the Earth's inhabitants were coming and he was trying to get a read on their power levels.  
  
'Was Kakkurout a girl?'  
  
'What kind of a question is that! He was a boy! Doesn't the name Kakkurot mean anything!  
  
'Well Vegeta on MY scouter it shows two Sayains! Ones a full blood and she's a girl! Then theirs a demi-sayain who's probably her son. She might have mated with a human?'  
  
Vegeta was vigorously pressing buttons on his scouter. The only thing was the two Sayians were not part of the five fighters that were coming. His eyes grew wide when the scouters showed the ONLY full-blooded Sayain was a WOMAN!  
  
'Oh, holy shit Nappa,' He managed to whisper 'You were right' ~  
  
"Hey guys their right over their and their pretty strong" Piccolo informed.  
  
"Maybe we should just wait till Bulma gets here?" asked a very afraid Yamcha.  
  
"And I thought I was a coward" mumbled Krillen earning a small chuckle from Tein and Choutzu, eye-roll from Piccolo, and a severe blush from Yamcha. ~ Well, well, well, What do we have here. Oh and sorry to all the Yamcha fans it'll get better (smirks) But then It'll get 10 times worse Mwahahaha. 


	7. Radditz had a BROTHER?

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own dragon ball. Authors note- words in ' ' are thoughts words in " " are people speaking. ~  
  
Bulma looked down at her watch. 'It looks like it's been about 45 minutes' she thought. She turned around and headed back to the clothing department. When she finally got their she noticed Martha was at the desk and was calling happily to her "Bulma dear, your purchase is ready".  
  
Bulma walked over to the desk "How much?"  
  
"Ninety-eight dollars and 99 cents" Bulma did a double take. But regained herself she was the richest woman on Earth after all. She wiped out a 100 "Keep the change." Martha rang up the cash register "Just a minute it's in the back" she left the cash register in went to the 'back' Bulma drummed her fingers on the desk because it seemed like an eternity when really it was a few seconds. When Martha walked out of the 'back' with a bag and handed it to Bulma. "Enjoy it! Come again."  
  
"I will!" Bulma called as she tried to get out of the store as fast as she could. 'Strange girl' Martha thought shaking her head. ~  
  
Bulma ran out of the store looking for the aircraft 'It is a freaking aircraft! Why can't I find it!' She turned her head her head and noticed it was on the other side of the parking lot. 'Good' she thought as she ran toward it with all her Sayain speed. ~  
  
Gohan continued his lecture sounding very much like his mother and noticed Oolong's eyes were not on him anymore but looking past him.  
  
"Oolong! Are you listening to me?" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Yes, but I think someone is back!" Oolong cowered.  
  
"Yay! Bulma's back!" Paur squealed as Bulma approached the aircraft.  
  
"Gohan full speed to Roshi's house!" Bulma yelled as she hopped into the craft.  
  
"Right!" Gohan replied thrusting the plane strait up into the air. ~  
  
"Haha! These are the Earth greatest fighters!" Vegeta mocked getting into fighting stance forgetting about the read on the female Sayain a few seconds ago.  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you!" Krillen shouted.  
  
"Oh and why not?" Vegeta asked with so much sweet sarcasm it could be poured over pancakes.  
  
"Because, you may be able to beat us but you'll never beat Bulma!" Krillen replied haughtily even though his was shacking inside like mad.  
  
"And who is this Bulma?" Nappa asked now curious but hiding it very well.  
  
"If you think you two are strong Sayain's wait till you see her!" Piccolo shouted.  
  
Vegeta and Nappa did a double take and started whispering among each other.  
  
"See Vegeta I told you!" Nappa boasted.  
  
"No you baka! Radditz had a brother! B-R-O-T-H-E-R!" Vegeta explained  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He told me so." Vegeta said sounding like a pouting five-year old.  
  
"Maybe Radditz thought he did but really had a sister?" Nappa suggested.  
  
"Maybe? Let's find out?" Vegeta ordered. ~  
  
"Gohan! Don't crash! Don't crash! Don't." Bulma screamed.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
"So you go and crash" Oolong mumbled from under the seat.  
  
"I don't fly planes everyday you know" Gohan defended himself.  
  
"What was I thinking? Letting you fly a plane." Bulma asked.  
  
"You just got caught in the moment. But who am I to complain I got to fly the plane" Gohan happily suggested.  
  
"Always the optimist" Oolong added crawling out of the plane.  
  
"Oh my! My poor baby! Gohan speak to me?!" ChiChi cried running out of the house.  
  
"I'm fine mother. But we need to hurry because the Sayain's are here" Gohan calmly explained.  
  
"I do not! I repeat do not want you to fi." ChiChi demanded.  
  
"Oh, don't worry mom."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Bulma's fighting I'm just going to watch."  
  
ChiChi looked as if she was considering it for a moment and started "Absolutely."  
  
"Oh thanks mom!" You're the best!"  
  
"NOT!" she roared  
  
"But please!"  
  
"I'll even do extra homework!"  
  
"Ah come on ChiChi. I'll be there! I'll take full responsibility." Bulma pleaded. 'No way am I going into battle without him. I need to learn how to use this tail'  
  
"Fine." ChiChi replied all to calm. "But if he comes back with so much as a scratch it's your head"  
  
"Eh heh, don't worry about it" Bulma reassured covering desperately trying to get away from the insane woman noticed the bag with her training GI and made a witty observation. "I-uh-Have-to-go-change-yeah-well-um-yeah-cya" She said all in one breath making an escape into the house.  
  
'That was close no telling what she'll pull out of thin air' A frying pan entered Bulma's mind and she shuttered. She quickly wiped out the GI out of the bag in one swift movement and before she tried to sense if Oolong or Roshi were around. When she discovered they weren't she put the thing on 'Oh, wow! This is very comfortable' she thought as she was tying her combat boots. ~  
  
"So tell me Namek, is this girl any chance a Sayain." Vegeta started and liking the reaction of the so-called warriors.  
  
"By the name of Kakkerout" He continued smugly. But then his look of smugness turned into a look of utter confusion as they. the whole lot of the weakling were laughing at him.  
  
"Eh, you highness their laughing at you" Nappa said unbelievably.  
  
"No shit" Vegeta looked on and continued "What on this goddamed planet is so funny!? Is the Sayain I speak of Kakkurot!?"  
  
Piccolo regained himself but still snickering a little "Kakkurot is dead he was killed by his brother Radditz but then again Radditz died too" then burst into laughter again.  
  
"Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on! I know there are two Sayain's on this planet. A Demi and a full blood!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Yamcha now spoke "Okay, The Demi you're probably sensing is defiantly Kakkurot's son, Gohan. The full blood is Bulma.  
  
'I can't believe Kakkurot mated with a human! How disgraceful to the Sayain race! And what is this sensing he is talking about? Maybe he knows of scouter technology and that's the term, and he says that the full blood's name is Bulma but that's not a Sayain name' Vegeta's thoughts raced a million miles an hour and he tried desperately to sort-out all this. ~  
  
"Gohan I'm ready to go!" Bulma called walking out of the room she was changing in.  
  
"I'll be just a second Bulma" he replied.  
  
'Wow I can't believe that I'm so excited to go fight! It's almost like I want to go punch-out some two guys who want to destroy the world. Wait a minute of course I do!' Bulma happily thought to herself. ~  
  
Well what you think????????? Goood????? Baaad?????? Tell me just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks I changed my style of wrigting if you like this way or the previous way plz tell me I personally think this way is better and I kept my promise. When I get 7 more reviews I will put up the next chapter. And I will try to make the chapters longer. To who ever asked. And I just wanted to say to JluvsVeggie that I couldn't tell you how much it means to me that a great author like you appraised me. WOW! Unbelievable! Thank you to you and to all my reviews! 


	8. It all depends on you, Bulma

Chapter 8 Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Anyway thanks for all the reviews! You people are great. ' Single thoughts ' " Double words " ~  
  
"King Kai! I'm back!" called Goku as he reached the end of Snake Way. 'I am so glad I stopped at Princess Snakes before I got here King Kai won't feed me for a week'  
  
"Goku you're back! I expected you sooner." King Kai commented raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Uh oh, does he know?!' Goku thought frantically. "Oh well I just thought I would take a brisk walk to cool my mind instead of running a million miles an hour" Goku replied quickly.  
  
"So how was Princess Snakes cooking?" King Kai asked 'I bet he'll say delicious or something. How absent minded can a person get"  
  
"It was so yummy! She gave me turkey! Oh and chicken, and ice cream, and some of that really tasty sleep gr." PLOP! Goku was out cold snoring louder then a semi.  
  
'That's Goku for you' King Kai thought. "Come on Bubbles help me find a blanket." King Kai ordered motioning for Bubbles to come with him. ~  
  
"Ready Bulma!" Gohan shouted running toward her only to find her staring out the window smiling. She didn't even notice him. 'Why is she smiling? Wait a minute! SMILING!?'  
  
"Uh, Bulma?" He asked again this time she jumped out of her boots.  
  
"Gohan! Don't do that you scared the shit out of me!" Bulma yelled clutching her chest.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's Okay" Bulma looked out the window again and saw an elderly old witch. 'Is that Baba?' "Gohan look Baba's here!"  
  
"Really the old prune lady? She's here?" Gohan asked stiffing a giggle.  
  
"Gohan!" ChiChi yelled. She just happened to pass by the door when he said that. Now it was Bulma's turn to giggle.  
  
ChiChi was walking slowly toward Gohan frying pan in hand. She drew her hand back and.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"ChiChi get the door! I'm on the toilet" The Old Turtle hermit called from upstairs. ChiChi turned to her sun and gave him an I'm-not-finished-with-you-yet glare.  
  
'Saved by the bell' Gohan thought smugly. ~  
  
"So tell me Namek, If it is so that Kakkurot failed his mission due to a head injury, Radditz is indeed his brother and the Demi is his spawn. Where does this Sayain woman fall into all of this?" Vegeta asked curious. ~  
  
"Piccolo! We can't tell them about the dragon balls they'll use them for their own evil deeds!" Krillen whispered harshly to Piccolo.  
  
"Yeah, What should we tell them?" Yamcha asked panicking.  
  
"Denial" Piccolo answered flatly.  
  
"Denial?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Sure, what do we have to lose" ~  
  
"Hello Baba. What a surprise to see you." ChiChi said.  
  
"I have sought a disturbance" The old witch answered.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The Blue one. She has changed"  
  
"Who? Bulma?"  
  
"Yes she will be great in many aspects. I know this will defy all the prophecies of her life as well as another man"  
  
"What are you talking about Baba?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"It does not concern you"  
  
"Okay, but she is my friend and I want to know if she is in danger! I know she made a - a mistake and I am very worried about her! Baba, please tell me if she is in danger!" ChiChi pleaded now in tears.  
  
"She is in no danger, but I must tell her something. Now, where is she?"  
  
"Upstairs getting ready"  
  
"Thank you. Oh, and I suppose you will want to see the battle. I will see to that you do."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand"  
  
"You can watch through my crystal ball. I know you worry about you're son. He's so young, 6 now isn't he?"  
  
ChiChi nodded.  
  
"He has more power then even the strongest warriors when they were double his age. You should be proud."  
  
"I am, but I worry because I love him. I don't want him to die every chance he gets like his father" ChiChi said in a dry chuckle.  
  
"You are a strong woman ChiChi."  
  
"Thank you for everything Baba"  
  
"You too dear" and with that Baba floated her way out of the foyer. ~  
  
"Gohan, show me another move. I just can't prance into battle. I don't know the first thing about fighting!"  
  
"Don't worry it'll come natural just like it did for me." Gohan replied encouragingly.  
  
"Gohan, If I don't make it or beat these Sayain's I want you to get out you're just a boy you have you're whole life ahead of you" Bulma said solemnly.  
  
"Don't talk like that Bulma" Gohan said running up and hugging her knowing fully today could be the last day of his young life. But he didn't know it was just the beginning of something more.  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
"Come in." Bulma said mustering up enough of dignity to speak. She was very surprised to see who came in.  
  
"Baba?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Don't be alarmed child, I must tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Could you please excuse us, Gohan?" Baba asked turning toward him.  
  
"Sure, Bulma I'll be ready to leave as soon as you are." Bulma only nodded in reply. Gohan closed the door gently and headed toward the kitchen 'No sense dying on an empty stomach' he mused to himself. ~  
  
"Listen good." The old witch ordered but in a gentle way.  
  
"Okay." Bulma said biting down on her lip.  
  
"Lets see how can I make this short?" Baba thought for a moment 'Without literally telling her the future"  
  
Bulma cocked her head to the side and was about to say something but Baba caught her off. "You have changed the prophecies and King Yemma is not pleased. Kami finds this amusing and you would have been better off wishing Goku back but there is a simple resolution to all of this but it relies on you."  
  
"Go on" Bulma whispered.  
  
"You must follow you're heart not your stubborn brain. Forget about the past relationship it's a dead as the leave that falls off the tree. Autumn is over don't think it'll change because it won't. Take into the budding relationship of the spring and don't think it's a perfect spring either. There will be some spring frosts that will damage the newly grown roots of this flower. Don't give up on growing that one flower. It won't be easy."  
  
"Baba I don't understand?"  
  
"You will honey. You will realize what I mean right when it happens. Don't blow it. And If I'm correct I think you have a fight of the heart to win"  
  
"I hope I don't let you down and change history." Bulma's voice softened. "But I have a feeling I will."  
  
"No you won't"  
  
"How do you know!" she roared.  
  
"I do child don't doubt yourself either. You have much confidence to be uncovered." Bulma looked out the window and got up and walked to the door slowly but gracefully.  
  
"I'll do my best. And thank you." And with that she walked out leaving Baba to her thoughts. ~  
  
ChiChi was in the kitchen humming a tune, and making her son a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for what could be the last time. While Gohan was finishing some last minute homework. Bulma walked in so quietly no one noticed and they were shocked to hear her speak. Her voiced seemed to cut the moment with a knife.  
  
"Gohan. It's time."  
  
"Bulma what is the matter? You look different. But in a good way." ChiChi asked dropping the knife loaded with peanut butter smeared on it.  
  
"I feel different. In a good way" she sighed with a smile.  
  
"Come on sport. Lets go!" Bulma said ruffling his hair smiling the whole time. Gohan hopped off the chair and walked toward his mother. ChiChi was now crying and fell to her knees and hugged Gohan "I love you" she whispered.  
  
"I do to, mom. I'll be back soon. Don't worry." Gohan whispered back letting go of his mom. And walked out looking back and smirking "I won't die" and walked out into the foyer and out the door. ~  
  
"Bye ChiChi." Bulma croaked and ran toward her best friend and locking into an embrace. "Bye Bulma" she laughed in between tears. "ChiChi I'd better go." she said letting herself out "I won't die either" she chuckled.  
  
ChiChi plopped down into a chair sighing, and took a big bite out of what was her son's sandwich. Baba walked out from the doorway where she was watching the whole thing.  
  
"Don't worry he's in good hands" Baba reassured ChiChi, setting her crystal ball on the table.  
  
"I know" ~  
  
"Race you, Gohan" Bulma mused.  
  
"You're on girl!" and with that the flared their Ki's and took off destroying the landscape in the process. ~  
  
Is that long enough?? REVIEW PLEASE 7 MORE FOR NEXT CHAPPIE! Bulma and Vegeta will meet in the next Chapter I promise 7 more for next chapter as always! Snow~*~ 


	9. She doesn't need a scouter

Chapter 9 Disclaimer: never have, don't, and never will own anything. Al right you obsessed Bulma/Vegeta fans they finally meet in this chapter but not in the way you might want. So please don't get mad. Sorry for the long waits on this topic And I want to make a shout out to my Yami fan! Thanks for all the reviews. ~  
  
"Now I'm only going to ask this once more weakling! How did a Sayain woman get on this pathetic planet without I knowing it?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"W-we don't know!" Yamcha cowered.  
  
"If we did we would tell you! We have nothing to lie about!" Tein shouted.  
  
"Nappa, let's see if these weaklings have a change of heart?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Sure Prince Vegeta in would be my pleasure" Nappa said getting into fighting stance. "So which one of you is going to fight me first?" ~  
  
"Come on Gohan! You fly to slow!" Bulma whined.  
  
"No you fly to fast" Gohan panted as he came in shouting distance.  
  
"I'm not even trying!" Bulma defended herself.  
  
"Yeah and I wasn't either!"  
  
"Of coarse you were trying you're all out of breath and everything!"  
  
"I'm trying to pace myself. You know maybe try and save some energy for battle?"  
  
"Speaking of which, how much farther are we anyway?"  
  
"Not very. Maybe 2 or 3 miles"  
  
"Well what are we waiting for!" Bulma cried happily and wrapped her tail around Gohan's leg and took off.  
  
"BULMAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
  
"See now you don't have to worry about losing energy." Bulma informed cheerfully.  
  
"This is not what I meant."  
  
"Right." ~  
  
"All right you little punk now you die!" Nappa said holding up Choutzu by his neck and was putting more and more pressure into snapping his neck. Choutzu kicked violently at first but then was stiff. And he felt himself slipping, falling into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nappa!" Vegeta roared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finish these weaklings already!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why? I'm having fun" Nappa protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have bigger fish to fry. We can't bother with these sardines" Vegeta informed very annoyed.  
  
  
  
"Okay" Nappa sighed throwing Choutzu to the side. "So who's ne-UUFFFGGHH!"  
  
"You are." Came a familiar female voice.  
  
'Holy shit' Vegeta twitched when he looked at her.  
  
"BULMA!" Piccolo, Yamcha, Tein, and Krillen screamed.  
  
"Who were you expecting?" she mused.  
  
"Who are you?!" Vegeta fumed  
  
"I am Bulma Briefs the strongest Sayain that walked this Earth" she replied cockily. 'And who are you beaut. ACK! What am I thinking!?'  
  
"Oh, yes the girl they have been telling me about. Now tell me how the hell you survived the destruction of Vegeta-sei  
  
"Destruction of Vegeta-sei?"  
  
"Yes there were only four remaining Sayain full bloods Radditz, Nappa, Kakkurot, and myself. I have already figured that the Demi is Kakkurot's spawn. So where do you fall in all of this?"  
  
"They didn't tell you?"  
  
"Why the hell would I be asking if they did?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing I wasn't born a Sayain"  
  
"How did you become a Sayain?"  
  
"Shenlong"  
  
"What the hell is a Shenlong?" 'If this Shenlong can make a human a Sayain maybe, just maybe I could get it to transform the whole human population into Sayains and finally overthrow Frieza'  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Tell me what this Shenlong is?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I demand you tell me right now woman or else I'll."  
  
"You'll what kill me? Look don't even think it because I'm stronger then you."  
  
"How do you know? You don't even have a scouter!"  
  
"I don't need a scouter or whatever it is you call it. I sense ki within myself! And tell me can those things scout when you are masking your ki?" She asked smugly.  
  
Vegeta was taken aback by this statement 'She knows I'm masking my Ki? What a woman! No! What am I thinking! Ugh, it's official I am going crazy' "So then tell me my Ki level woman?"  
  
"Which?"  
  
"What do you mean which?"  
  
"Do you want me to tell you your maximum, it's current state or you Oozaroo form?" 'If only he could see his face! Tee-he-he! I'm too good!'  
  
"All woman" 'She knows about Oozaroo form too! Shit she might not be such a pushover after all?'  
  
"Well now you're about 20,000, your maximum is about 90,000 and in you're Oozaroo form it's about 100,000.  
  
Vegeta just stared. 'My god she's right'  
  
"Well just don't stand there?"  
  
"I'll tell you what woman, how about we fight and if I win you tell me what this Shenlong thing is?"  
  
"And if I win"  
  
"I won't blow up Chikyuu-sei"  
  
"Boss you can't not blow up this planet Freeza will surly kill us if we don't" Nappa interrupted.  
  
"I can't lose" Vegeta reassured getting into fighting stance.  
  
"Ready then" Bulma said following his example.  
  
"Bulma you know what you're doing?" Piccolo whispered.  
  
"Of coarse I do. He can't beat me!" Bulma gloated.  
  
"Ready girl" Vegeta called.  
  
"Yes, but the question is if you're ready?"  
  
"I'll make you eat those words!"  
  
Bulma didn't even bother answer she just phased out behind him and tried to  
  
side chop into his back but he caught it"  
  
"Did you know only inacperienced fighters do that?" he said shacking a mock finger at her.  
  
Bulma saw an opportunity "You're right" and reached out grabbed his tail and swung him around and started beating him.  
  
Vegeta was in defense mode and was having problems blocking her hits. 'Oh, screw this' he thought and phased out above her and clasped his hands into a triangular format and swung down.  
  
"BULMA! ABOVE YOU!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"ARGH!" she yelled yet again grabbing Vegeta tail and bringing him down with her.  
  
"LET GO BITCH!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
They were coming closer to the ground "AH!" they both yelled as the hit the ground and fell at least a mile down. Making a huge crater in the center of the earth's surface.  
  
Vegeta moaned getting up noticing he was in a very uncomfortable position with the woman. Then the Earth started to rumble. "What the hell happened?" she asked Vegeta barely opening one eye. The crater walls became very unstable and started to cave in. "Look out!" He screamed shielding her from the tons of now falling debris. 'Why am I protecting her' he mentally slapped himself 'just because she's a hottie- No! That's not the reason I just want a fight that's it and if she dies then theirs no one to fight left, Yeah that's it'  
  
'Oh, he's protecting me! This is so romantic- Ugh no! He probably just wants someone to fight and if I'm gone there is no one left for him to fight. Stupid Sayain blood.' The Baba's words came back to her 'Oh hell no' she thought before she let out a scream because the debris were about to crush her. and Vegeta. ~  
  
"DO SOMETHING SOMEONE! BULMA IS GOING TO DIE JUST DON'T STAND THERE WATCHING!" ChiChi yelled into the crystal ball.  
  
"Calm down ChiChi!" The Ox King interjected.  
  
"I'll show you calm down" She muttered pulling out a frying pan.  
  
"You wouldn't hit your own father with that thing? Would you?" The Ox King gulped.  
  
ChiChi's only reply was an evil grin. ~  
  
Well what do you think? 


	10. My mom said to help everyone, even bad p...

Chapter 10 Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball Z. I know my fight scene wasn't the greatest but hey! Give me some slack I'm still new at this. And on with then next chapter. ~  
  
"AAAAHHH!" Vegeta and Bulma screamed waiting for the rocks to crush them like bugs but it never came. 'Oh, Kami am I in heaven' she thought. She opened her eyes to see herself facing Vegeta who must have been thinking the same thing. "Oh no I must be in hell you're hear" she blurted out.  
  
"Yeah but your not going to hell as an inmate. You're going as an instrument of torture." He mused.  
  
"Hey! That's not funny!" she retorted. She went to feel her hands to see if she was solid but noticed they were wrapped around Vegeta. 'Oh god' and decided against it if she moved them it would embarrass her to her no end. "Are we even dead?" Bulma asked looking up and paled considerably.  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Bulma was face to face with a boulder of very, very sharp rocks almost like spears about two inches from her face. "Big. pointy. almost. crushed. still. alive."  
  
"What?" he looked up scraping his nose on one "What the hell?" he tried to reach up and rub the blood off his nose but couldn't because his arms were wrapped around Bulma. 'Damned my cursed luck. on second thought. No- more- bad- thoughts! Sex is bad, sex is bad, sex is go-BAD! Very bad!' he mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Why are we still alive?" she asked regaining herself.  
  
"I think the rocks got stuck" And indeed that's what happened. The rocks were to big and got caught on a narrower part of the hole. Which happened to be right above their heads.  
  
"How are we going to get out?" Bulma asked  
  
"We can't get out from this angle, Because we can't just blast ourselves out because the pressure will just cause the rocks to crush and then we will be crushed for sure"  
  
"What do you suppose we do. I want to finish fighting!" Bulma whined. 'I don't want to be stuck, okay maybe I do just a little underground with. wait what is his name?'  
  
"Ah Mister? She asked as if she was a five-year-old kid.  
  
"What woman?"  
  
"What is your name?" she blurted out quickly now turning a deep crimson.  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta"  
  
"You're a Prince? That's too cool!" Bulma exclaimed. "I'm kind of the princess of Earth since my dad owns about 9/10's of it and is the richest man on Earth and smartest" she continued.  
  
"Was a Prince." he corrected. 'She thinks it's cool that I was a Prince' he thought confused.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Yes I was a Prince" he continued. Bulma could feel the hatred and pain on every syllable even though he acted as if it were nothing.  
  
"What happened?" ~  
  
"Oolong get me more ice!" The Ox King whined.  
  
"You act like you've got a concussion" Oolong rolled his eyes.  
  
"Have you ever gotten hit with the frying pan of doom?" Ox King asked sarcastically and smugly as he watched Oolong paled.  
  
"How much ice do you need?" Oolong muttered walking into the kitchen. ~  
  
Gohan ran over to Choutzu and slipped a senzu into his mouth. "There" he said pleased with himself as Choutzu opened his eyes. "Thanks Gohan" Choutzu replied in his usual naïve tone. Gohan smiled "Think nothing of it" They both walked over to where the rest of the Z-shenshi was.  
  
"Choutzu your okay!" Tein exclaimed happily.  
  
"Mmmhmm" was Choutzu's reply.  
  
"I wish we could say the same thing for Bulma though" Piccolo said. ~  
  
'Okay this isn't right' Nappa though scratching his head. 'Maybe I should try to page him on his scouter' Nappa started punching buttons into the scouter. ~  
  
Piccolo's ears picked up the various beeps and looked to their source and scowled 'What's he up to?'  
  
"What's he doing?" Krillen asked.  
  
"I'm not sure" Piccolo replied.  
  
"Well let's find out!" Gohan excitedly snuck up to where Nappa was who was still punching coordinates into his scouter.  
  
"Gohan!" the all whispered in a panic. ~  
  
'Damn! I really need to learn to how use these things' Nappa mentally cursed himself while fiddling with the gadget a little more. "Shit!" he said allowed. "Why can't I get this thing to work!" ~  
  
Gohan's polite and curious nature got the better of him. He got out from the spot from where he was hiding and confidently walked up to Nappa who didn't seem to notice him. "Excuse me Nappa-sir, my mom told me that you should help a person no matter what and well, I can see you need some help" ~  
  
"WHAT! GOHAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" ChiChi yelled at the crystal ball. "I TOLD YOU TO BE NICE TO PEOPLE BUT NOT RUTHLESS PLANET PERGERS!" she continued to yell into the sphere of magical crystal but inside she was filled with pride that her boy would do such a noble thing 'That's my boy' she mentally cheered herself. ~  
  
Nappa turned his head "No" was his gruff answer. But inside he was pleading 'Please help me please! I can't figure this damn thing out'  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you. But if you need help programming that I'm sure I could help" Gohan replied as he went to turned but was stopped by Nappa's hand on his shoulder 'If I don't do this I'll never find out if Prince Vegeta is still alive or not. If he is dead then all hope for destroying Freeza is dead too' "Here!" Nappa said shoving the scouter into his hands. ~  
  
Wow! Tell me what you think of this chapter It was by far the hardest I couldn't think of how to place it and I think it is only half as good as thisa chapter should have been any way Talk to you People later. 


	11. Rudolf The Red Nosed Prince

Chapter 11 So. it's like Woah! Did they just hear that? Yup! LoL Oh and Bulma and Vegeta get busted! ~  
  
"Mr. Nappa?" Gohan asked punching in some codes.  
  
"What boy?" Nappa said impatiently looking over his shoulder.  
  
"You can really talk to people on these things?" Gohan asked looking up in what seemed to admiration and respect for the older Sayain.  
  
"As long as the person that you want to talk to is wearing it" Nappa said a little annoyed but he couldn't help but feel compelled nobody since the destruction of Vegeta-sei had one a nice thing for him. "Kid?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"You're mom is one smart lady. With one hell of a son."  
  
"Thank you" Gohan nodded his face radiated his smile and sparkling eyes. He pushed one more button and handed the scouter to Nappa, who put it on his ear. And listened. His eyebrow arched 'Maybe I'm just hearing things' He decided to turn up the volume and continued to until it was so loud that the whole battle field could hear Bulma and Vegeta's conversation. All eyes widened side from Gohan who was just plain confused. ~  
  
"And that's what happened" Vegeta finished. "That's why I need to know what is this Shenlong"  
  
Bulma let a few of the tears that we're balled up in her eyes fall and she only whisper "Sorry."  
  
"Don't pity me" Vegeta  
  
"No, I think you misunderstood me"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you who Shenlong was sooner"  
  
"You couldn't have known." He reassured.  
  
"Well Shenlong is this big dragon see, and he comes out of 7 magic balls called dragon balls. You collect all 7 and you can make a wish. But once you make a wish you have to wait one year before you can make a new one." She explained dropping her voice low at the last part.  
  
"Go on?" Vegeta insisted.  
  
"Well, you see I made a certain wish today." She laughed dryly.  
  
Vegeta's face vaulted. "Let me guess, you wished to be a Sayain.  
  
"Not in those exact words."  
  
Vegeta looked at her confused. And was about to speak but she interrupted him.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning" she sighed.  
  
"You see when Radditz came for Go-Kakkurot and Piccolo fought together to beat him because Radditz was so powerful. And how they killed him was this Kakkurot held onto Radditz tail and Piccolo fired his special attack, a Special Beam Cannon but in the process of killing Radditz Kakkurot was killed too." Bulma stopped to take a breath and started again. "Before Radditz died he said that two stronger Sayains would be coming shortly and that being you. Everyone was too busy training to go look for the dragon balls to wish Kakkurot back so I took the liberty of going and searching since I wouldn't be fighting or as so I thought."  
  
"So basically Kakkurot and Radditz were killed. Right?" Vegeta asked a little confused on how exactly it had happened. Bulma nodded. "And you wanted to wish Kakkurot back today because you had just finished collecting the 7 magic balls. Why didn't you wish him back?" Vegeta raised and eyebrow.  
  
"You never let me finish." Bulma giggled. Vegeta get it. What was so funny? "Why are you laughing woman. You find something amusing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look life Rudolf!" her laughter grew louder so loud Vegeta wouldn't be surprised if they heard her on top of the ground. Vegeta couldn't feel anymore stupid at the moment. "What's a Rudolf?"  
  
"You know" she nudged him the best she could in that certain position "The little reindeer?"  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped and twitched but no words cam out 'Okay this is just totally mortifying. If Nappa were listening to this I would just kill him. For all the times I told him he was stupid. Shit there goes my pride. Atleast this girl is pretty. ARGH! Pretty smart. no dumb yeah. And I thought Rudolf was confusing? What is becoming of me?'  
  
"So you see there is the holiday called Christmas and." ~  
  
Nappa was twitching hard trying to control his laughter because if he did Vegeta's scouter would pick it up and he would surely be beaten, killed depends on what kind of mood he was in.  
  
"Mr. Nappa how could Mr. Vegeta Ouji not know what Christmas is?" Gohan innocently asked a little too loudly.  
  
'Damn' Nappa thought. ~  
  
"NAPPA!" Vegeta yelled. He was fuming. His face went from red to blue and to purple and back to red again.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered now frightened. "Are you-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Just checking" Bulma chuckled fearfully.  
  
"Nappa" he said pushing a button on his scouter "Dig us out of here and prepare your self for the tank" Vegeta ordered grinding his teeth together as he ordered. Then crushed the scouter so Nappa couldn't communicate back or have any contact until he was dug out.  
  
"Vegeta calm down. What happened? And why did you blow up you beeper thing?" Bulma tuned her head to the side "Vegeta?"  
  
"Woman, I suggest you stop."  
  
"Uh, yeah sure thing" She said nervously.  
  
"Now finish telling me about this Rudolf and Christmas" He sighed looking down on her.  
  
Bulma felt herself melt 'Why do I feel like this? Was this what Baba meant? Oh, well now or never.' Bulma looked up at Vegeta and noticed the blood was still smeared all over his nose so she pulled off his glove and wiped the blood away.  
  
"Leave it!" Vegeta flinched because of the sting of when his cold glove touched his cracked skin.  
  
"It'll get infected!" Bulma protested.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Never want to waste a pretty face," she said blowing and rubbing on the cut gently. Vegeta was taken aback not only by her kindness but how the sting stopped and that she thinks he's good looking. 'She thinks I'm good looking?' Vegeta thought as she began to explain what Christmas and Rudolph were. ~  
  
"Kid." Nappa said highly annoyed. "Yes" Gohan replied he had a feeling he did something bad.  
  
"You'd better get your carcass over here and help me dig out these two."  
  
Gohan gulped and followed his lead. ~  
  
"Should we help?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Why not?" Piccolo said already walking over to the debris. The rest followed except for Yamcha "Hey guys are you sure? Heh, I mean jeeze?"  
  
"Are you coming or not?" They all snapped including Nappa and Gohan who's sensitive hearing pick up every word.  
  
"I think I'll stay here." Yamcha shrugged nervously shifting from on foot to another.  
  
"Suit yourself. I mean you could have just played knight in shining armor for Bulma maybe she might go back out with you?" Krillen shrugged.  
  
"Sure, I knew that" He said rubbing his head Goku style.  
  
"Right" Krillen rolled his eyes. ~  
  
Well? Not much to say? Except if you goto last chapter and see Vegeta scraped his nose and couldn't reach it so he just let the blood run well, really funny? Huh? 


	12. Why does your mind stray so?

Chapter 12 Al rights it seems in case you are confused about what happened when Bulma and Vegeta got caught underground. I think I explained it wrong do NOT picture a crater picture a hole that goes strait down and the sides caving in but didn't fit through the narrow way they just got caught right above them. ~  
  
"Kami, could I ask something?" Mr. Popo asked looking down from the look out. "Sure Popo" Kami replied walking out of the canvas roof of the look out and walking toward where Popo was looking down an looked down himself. "Do you see something interesting Popo?" Kami asked.  
  
"Yes, Kami."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Kami asked not seeing anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"Look over to the southwest a little." Popo informed. Kami's eyes nearly popped out of head "What are they digging up!? And more importantly why are they helping them?" he growled the last word.  
  
"It appears Bulma and Prince Vegeta are caught under all that rubble." Popo explained. "And I suppose Gohan has found a soft spot in Nappa." Popo smiled.  
  
"How exactly did they get under all of that?" Kami asked quite interested.  
  
"When they were fighting Vegeta went to smack her down to the ground but at the last second she grabbed his tail and brought him down with her." Popo continued. "And now they're stuck under there and if my sources are right Bulma was telling him what Reindeer are but how that happened I have no idea."  
  
"Did you say they were fighting as in physically fighting" Kami asked all the color draining from his face. To bad Popo didn't notice. "Well, yeah of course physical fighting. What did you think?"  
  
'This isn't supposed to happen' Kami though frantically 'they were supposed to fall in love at first sight!' ~  
  
'What's going on?' Baba thought curiously. 'I didn't think it was supposed to happen this way? Bulma couldn't be that blind? Could she?' Baba's frantic thoughts were interrupted by ChiChi.  
  
"Baba, are you all right? You look too stressed even for this situation?"  
  
Baba wanted to snap back 'Oh, course I'm just peachy! It's just the fact that Bulma and Vegeta are supposed to fall in love and they're physically thrashing each other!' But didn't "I'm fine dear"  
  
"Are you sure" ChiChi asked unconvinced.  
  
"Yes, dear" ~  
  
"Okay do you get it now?" Bulma asked highly amused. Vegeta blushed.  
  
"I do not find any of that funny!" he retorted. "Besides I really could care less! Why don't you tell me of something's that have a purpose!"  
  
"Like what?" she asked confused.  
  
"Oh, I don't know" he said rolling his eyes up into his head. "Maybe how you ended up turning yourself into a Sayain!"  
  
"Why didn't you just ask?" she shrugged. Vegeta's face vaulted.  
  
"What do you think I wanted you tell me in the first place! Instead you blabber on about a Rudolf!"  
  
"You could atleast say please" Bulma said making sound as if her feeling were hurt.  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow twitched. "Fine! Will you please tell me how you ended up a Sayain if you didn't directly wish for it."  
  
"Well you see when I got back from collecting the dragon balls. You see there is this turtle hermit that communicate with Kami who is god of this planet. And you see, he said that we couldn't wish back Goku- er. Kakkurot back for one year after the Sayain's being you and Nappa came." She took a breath. "And when I found out it" she started to blush feverishly. Vegeta noticed but pretended he didn't "And did what?" he asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Freaked out. But just a little!" she defended herself.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Kakkurot was our only hope of beating you. Because we thought that you wanted to blow up this planet" Bulma looked up and noticed he was grinning but not out of humor "You still don't want to do you?!" She asked choking on her words.  
  
"No I need this planet if I ever want to defeat Freeza but that's another story continue what you were saying?" he answered smugly.  
  
Bulma looked at him confused but shrugged it off "Of, course I didn't want to die so then my Ex" she put as much emphasis on the word that it sounded just like a hiss that a cat would make. She continued "Said that nows not the time to wish for the perfect boyfriend or a mountain of strawberries." Vegeta looked at her. "A mountain of strawberries?" too bad his eyebrow was already arched or else he would have raised it.  
  
"It's another story." She sighed.  
  
"God, woman why don't you just write a book?" He stated more then asked.  
  
"I already wrote three." She chuckled.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yeah" she blushed. "I won a Nobel Prize for 2 over them and the other one was a runner up."  
  
"Really? This may sound amazing but I actually know what a Nobel Prize is." Vegeta gloated.  
  
"Bulma smiled and continued "So then you see I turned around and said. well I don't exactly remember it just happened in a blur. I was so mad. I mean sure I did once take advantage of him and use him as a bodyguard for finding the dragon balls." she started her Ki growing slight because of the anger she held inside toward Yamcha.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Yes" she replied innocently fluttering her eyelashes. "You're telling another story just stick to the one I want to hear" he sounded annoyed.  
  
"Sorry" she mumbled meekly.  
  
"It's all right woman. I know you're brain can't function on more then one thing at a time" he smirked.  
  
"HEY!" she said slapping him upside the head.  
  
"Woman!" He yelled. "What the hell was that for" he whined like a child getting a detention from his teacher "I didn't do anything! Stupid baka bitch woman." He mumbled.  
  
"Hrmp" she responded. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"  
  
"Yeah, you just can keep to that SAME story for more the a few sentences."  
  
"Whatever." She blew a bang out of her face "As I was saying, I was so mad I can't even remember what happened. All I thought was if I were a stronger then that jackass then I could beat him for all the time he used me for my money and cheated on me with other women and." Vegeta coughed "Story woman"  
  
"Sorry it's just that."  
  
"It's fine, just continue what you were saying BEFORE"  
  
"And well I summoned the dragon, I am the only one who know how to do the spell that goes with it and so I summoned it on my own and wished to be as strong as Kakkurot. But the dragon said that amount of power is not capable of human standards. Therefor I would have to be changed to a Sayain and I just didn't care about the details then I just told the dragon to do it. So it did and here I am." She chuckled the last part.  
  
"How could someone treat you so bad as to make you go mad if only for awhile then you do something as drastic as change you're race.  
  
"You really want to know?" she sighed.  
  
"Well yeah. I mean how mad could a person make another person." 'Besides them blowing up you're birthright, your people, friends, and family' Vegeta thought as an image of a certain maniac crossed his mind.  
  
"I'll tell you but please don't say I didn't warn you if I'm in a really bad mood after word." Vegeta rolled his eyes "If you think you get in bad moods. Don't even get myself started." She giggled and looked up. He looked down their eyes met and they were in silence for a few moments even though it felt eternal.  
  
"You know a person could have a really good conversation with you Vegeta. I'm sure I could talk to you for forever." She mused.  
  
"I really could say the same for you if you could keep your topics strait."  
  
Bulma didn't know why but she found it funny and fought hard not to let the small smile that was tugging at her lips surface.  
  
"Ah woman," Vegeta terrogated "I know you want to smile. C'mon smile. Show me them pearly whites." Bulma bit her lip  
  
"Smile. Smile. Smile." He continued "C'mon just smile! I'm annoying myself here!" Vegeta pleaded.  
  
"Shutup!" she said now in a full fit of laughter. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. ~  
  
"We must be getting close" Nappa said moving another huge boulder to the side.  
  
"Yeah I hear Bulma" Gohan stated.  
  
"The question is how can you not hear her?" Krillen added.  
  
"Yeah." Came the chorus shudder of Tien, Choutzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Gohan.  
  
Nappa looked at them like they were insane. "Fearing a woman how pathetic" he mumbled. ~  
  
Sorry. Please don't kill me I know the took forever I've been busy any ways Check out Epic its on my fav stories list. And sorry for OCC on Vegeta but he is OCC when he IS around Bulma. Hint, Hint Ttyl 


	13. Thoughts of Love and Hate

Chapter13  
  
Disclaimer: No, ^_^ I'm really sorry to all the people that I promised chapter updates to. But I cannot send out Email unless it's in a reply from an email I had from before, NOT a review. I am very sorry. This Chapter is just a ditto chapter of the some of the character's thoughts on one another. Sorry this took to long. 'Thoughts' "Words" ~  
  
Nappa tried to lift a huge boulder from the never-ending pile of debris. "A little help here" he snorted. Gohan and Piccolo descended down from the surface to help. Tein, Krillen, and Choutzu exchanged glances and reluctantly followed. Yamcha just stood there rehearsing an apology and a possible proposal for Bulma. 'I can't lose her again. I love her. Don't I?' he thought to himself 'Of course I do! What am I thinking?''  
  
Nappa put his ear down on the rock for a moment and yeah he was surprised to hear the woman telling him about earth traditions but this. 'Have I ever heard the prince laugh out of pure enjoyment and humor? The closest thing to a smile is his battle smirk' he thought amazed. 'Maybe he found a soft spot for this woman and plans to mate with her? But Vegeta is the last person I would expect to fall in love. then again the last person I ever thought that would crack a smile. Maybe what they say about love at first time is true? I wouldn't know though' Nappa frowned at his misfortune.  
  
"Mr. Nappa do you want us to help you move this rock?" Gohan asked flustered.  
  
"Yes" Nappa replied. "On three" he ordered. "1. 2. 3. heave" They easily lifted the rock and tossed it aside.  
  
"Yes! Fresh air" Bulma said in-between her laughs. Vegeta had regained himself not to be confronted from the many questions of Nappa. Whom he noticed was doing all in his power to refrain from asking the many questions that Vegeta already knew he was going to ask.  
  
'Please never let this be known to anyone' Vegeta prayed as he watched Bulma's friends clutter around her and asked stupid questions like "Did he hurt you?" or "Are you okay?" ECT. 'What to say to Nappa though? I can't tell him I actually enjoyed the woman's company. Why must I think such thoughts! I did not enjoy one moment of that humiliating poise!'  
  
"I'm fine! Relax" Bulma reassured flicking her wrist and winking at Vegeta. Vegeta's mouth twitched and fell but he regained himself and folded his arms around his chest and looked the other way "Hump!" was his only reply. 'Baka woman! What is she a witch!? What is she doing to me?!'  
  
Yamcha and Nappa caught the wink. Nappa scratched his head with index finger and looked on at the blushing Prince 'These types of things should have stopped surprising me by now. and what's more surprising is that they still do'  
  
Yamcha fumed he could feel his veins pop out of the side of his head. He repeatiatly glared at Bulma and Vegeta his eyes moving back and fourth in a frantic motion. . 'What the hell is she doing trying to get herself killed! And she should be winking at me not that. that monkey! I love her! Why can't she see that? Sure I've made my mistakes but I never meant them! She is deliberately doing this to piss me off because I know she would never fall for him and even if she did it would be to piss me off. I hate that ecological, arrogant, selfish, rude, self-centered bastard!'  
  
Bulma looked at Yamcha "Don't look at me or Vegeta like that! I hate you! You're so jealous of everyone that appeals to me! Get over it! I'm not yours anymore!" she broke down in tears and feel to her knees.  
  
Vegeta looked on at the scene his stomach turned when he looked at that scar face although he didn't know quite why. He had remembered to a few moments ago when she was telling him all the bad things about him. She told one when it was right before the World Martial Arts Tournament.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"I was so mad that day. It was an entire month he went out and trained in the woods and no email, no call, no letter, no nothing! I was so mad I dropped one of the oranges's I was holding and reached down to pick it up. When this huge truck was turning around the corner. It must have been a curse from god I was totally paralyzed I couldn't move or anything. Then in a split second I was thrown to the side and all I remembered seeing was a cloud of black hair. I didn't even know it was he till he said hi. Then I was all Yamcha you saved me. But then I started to yell about how he never called or nothing. I noticed his long, tangled, greasy, hair and I told him to cut it and he went and LITERRALY cut it himself. What a mess that was." She shuddered.  
  
He moved back and rolled his eyes up as if he was examining his eyebrows. "Sounds like a moron to me"  
  
"You said it!" she giggled and he couldn't help but laugh a little at the man's stupidity.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"But Bulma!" he pleaded. "I love you! Why won't you give me another chance? Is that to much to ask for." He asked draping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
She swatted his hand away and screamed "Yes! It's way too much to ask for! Why can't you see I do NOT love you anymore! And you know what else I'm glad I'm over you!" she yelled and took to the sky at full speed. The wind ignited in amber flames with gold tints that seemed to sparkle like the sun on a lake behind her.  
  
'Even her aurora is incredible' Vegeta struggled to keep his mind strait. 'Ah! Who am I kidding? I'm in love with her!' he reasoned with himself. "Stay here!" he ordered and took off after her leaving his blue aurora to lay next to Bulma's fading amber one. ~  
  
'What is going on? Does he like Bulma or something? I kind of hope he does though maybe then he won't still want to blow up the Earth. But she needs to be reminded that there are other fish in the sea so that would be fine in that matter to. Seriously though I'm surprised that she didn't kill him already. This pathetic man she calls or called her boyfriend will never change. I never liked the coward.' Piccolo thought absently and then realized what he was thinking 'Why do I even care? It's pretty funny though. Imagine Bulma and Prince Vegeta! It would be the living hell' Piccolo started to laugh out loud.  
  
"What's so funny, Namek?" Nappa snorted turning around to look at him. "Yeah Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan echoed.  
  
"Think about it?" Piccolo chortled looked over to the remains of Vegeta's aurora. "It's so obvious." He smirked.  
  
All eyes widened besides Gohan who wailed "I don't get it!"  
  
Krillen turned and raised an eyebrow "You can't be serious?" Piccolo nodded and a roar of laughter emitted from everyone except for Yamcha and Gohan. After a few moments Gohan started to giggle a little at the sight of the once such dignified warriors rolling on the ground clutching their sides. Yamcha eyes slid down to Gohan who was biting his lip to hold in the laughter.  
  
'Piccolo I will kill you I promise' Yamcha muttered under his breath looking one last time and took off to follow where Vegeta and Bulma went. 'Good noone noticed' he congratulated himself. ~  
  
Did everyone have a happy thanksgiving? I did! That's why this chapter took so long but I've noticed all of them have been taking long I'm just so busy all the time. Sorry I wish I had more time more then you. And I can't believe it 77 reviews! I'm going to have a party! 


	14. Hate, Revenge, and Satisfaction

Chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own this or anything that has any significant value.  
  
~  
  
'Amazing she can even fly this fast. I'm struggling to keep up. Oh well, she probably knows I'm following her anyway. If she's as strong as Kakkurot but doesn't have his experience then Kakkurot would be, if my calculations are correct stronger then I...' Vegeta's scouter beeped rapidly interrupting his thoughts 'Hrmn? What's this?' he stopped in mid-air and folded his arms waiting for the company.  
  
~  
  
'Great Vegeta Prince of the Prissy's is waiting' Yamcha cursed his luck. 'If I turn around I'll look like a coward. But if I go... Maybe Bulma isn't worth it' The realization hit him hard. 'She's right... I don't love her and that's why she doesn't me. If this were five years ago I would have been gone out there and fought Vegeta without any hesitation. Besides who cares if he thinks I'm a coward. It's not like Bulma would like him and if were really through. I can't have a bruised face when I'm picking up a new girl. So maybe it's not such a bad idea to turn around.' Yamcha looked back over his shoulder as if he were debating to go or to actually go. But he knew the answer "Smartest thing I've ever done" he whispered to himself and slowly retreated back.  
  
~  
  
"Coward! Who does he think he's dealing with? Well he'll soon learn never to disobey this Ouji" Vegeta hissed and formed a Final Flash in his hands. He chuckled "That Earthling better had said his prayers"  
  
"See you in the next demetion!" Vegeta bellowed unleashing his assault.  
  
~  
  
"Shit!" Yamcha yelled trying to get away from the blast that was about to devour him. But he couldn't get around the massive blast no matter how fast he flew to get out of the way. He couldn't move, couldn't hear, couldn't even breath. What little he could do did him no good. He waited for the end, for the blast just to swallow him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Good' he thought 'I won't never have to see that wrench's face ever again! Let her know what it's like to lose!' He extended his arms and flew directly into the heart of the blast. Welcoming its torture as if it were his ticket to freedom.  
  
~  
  
'What's this feeling? Am I sensing something?' Bulma let out a cry of frustration. 'Why can't I get this right!? What is going on!?' she slowly descended to the earth and spotted a forest.  
  
Settling herself on a branch on an oak tree. She closed her eyes and tried to organize the thoughts that swarmed around her head like bees. 'Why does Yamcha cut this deep into me all the time? I don't care for him and I know that. He doesn't care for me and he knows it, he just can't admit it because he's going to endup all alone because of the way he is. Where is Baba when you need her? Speaking of which, I don't get it maybe I have been taking this whole new relationship thing at the wrong angle. Maybe what she meant was to forget the past with Yamcha and think about the future with him.' Her eyes shot open like pistols.  
  
'That's it! That's why! I have to find him! And for a second I thought I was supposed to fall in love with someone else and I thought it was Vegeta! The mass murderer!' she laughed a little although she couldn't help but feel it was a forced laugh. She wouldn't admit that to herself or that she felt pained in herself as she thought of Vegeta and blasted away leaving a now totally crushed oak tree.  
  
~  
  
"Hrmp." Vegeta grunted turning around to fly toward where the woman went but he never expected to see her fly toward him and she looked totally delighted.  
  
"Vegeta!" she called.  
  
'What happened to her? 2 minutes ago she was a fountain now she looks as if she discovered the secret to life. Women, some you just can't live without.' "What's the matter with you? Five minutes ago you were Sally sadness now your Mary sunshine!" Vegeta barked truly annoyed with this sharade.  
  
Bulma totally ignored his question and asked her own with as much enthusiasm as a high school cheerleader "Where's Yamcha?" She did a few rotations mid-flight as she asked.  
  
"Woman, that weakling is underground where he belongs. I just did this mud ball a favor of ridding of his presence. I didn't think you'd mind" Vegeta responded flexing his hand.  
  
A few moments passed. Bulma blinked a few times "I'm not sure I follow?" her voice dropped to a whisper.  
  
"I exterminated the nuisance." Vegeta casually explained as if it where an everyday thing for him and which it was. Before he could react he was socked in the face.  
  
"You bastard! How could you do something like that?" she screeched blasting off to find Yamcha.  
  
"Woman what the hell? Get back here! Now!" He retorted the best he could at her retreating form. 'What is it with her?' He rubbed his jaw with the outside of his hand. 'Stupid woman. Probably broke my freaking jaw'  
  
~  
  
"Yamcha!" she squealed as she noticed his hand sticking out from a pile of rubble. "Yamcha! Speak to me? Yamcha!" She ferociously threw rocks in every direction to free he beloved from the debris. When she finally got to him she shook him lightly "Yamcha? Yamcha wake up? YAMCHA!" she whispered. Tears leaked from her eyes as she reached for his wrist to check his pulse and sighed in relief. A light pulse was there.  
  
She shifted him into her arms and was about to take flight towards Roshi's Island when she noticed the expression on his face. It was twisted into an eerie grin. She couldn't help but shiver at the expression it was so full of something close to revenge, hate, and little bit of satisfaction. 'He just got blasted! How could he be happy? He's almost dead'  
  
~  
  
Well, well, I see a connection... I just got back from vacation! I had soo much fun 7 days in France. I visited my aunt. And thanks for all the reviews! 


	15. Listen to your Heart, you Stupid Girl

Chapter 15 ~  
  
"Enough is enough! I'm going to go see where they went!" Nappa fumed crushing the rock he had in his fist to microscopic particles.  
  
"But Mr. Vegeta said to stay here." Gohan piped innocently. "Won't he be really mad if you don't listen to him? My mom is always mad at me when I don't listen to her." He continued looking up at the sky, watching birds glide across the clear blue plane. It had been a perfect day, weather wise anyway. It was about 55, a light warm breeze and tons of perfectly white cumulus clouds.  
  
"Good point kid." Nappa replied defeated. It was times like these that made him feel like the complete idiot he was. "Vegeta would be angry if I disobeyed him." He sighed and looked up into the sky, seeing as Gohan was still looking up at it. "What do you see that's so special, kid?"  
  
"The clouds." Gohan whispered in a mellow tone as if he were in a dreamland of the puffy, white masses of water vapor.  
  
"What about them?" Nappa asked not seeing anything special about them. But he didn't posses the vast gift of imagination in this 7-year old, or the understanding of the simple pleasure, that people so often take for granted.  
  
"It looks like my mom's frying pan of doom" he chortled. The others face vaulted, (even Piccolo who was meditating) except for Nappa and Gohan.  
  
"Uh - okay kid" was the burly Sayain's only response. He glances back at the sky for a moment and hung his head down looking at the rugged terrain 'Frying pan of doom? What the hell?'  
  
~  
  
Baba watched the sight of the Gohan and Nappa wondering how such an intelligent boy as Gohan be as naïve as his father, at least stupidity doesn't run in the family. She had to admit it was cute watching the little boy completely out wit a full grown man. 'That boy is a angel on earth, first Piccolo, now Nappa.' She watched her crystal ball tentatively drumming her fingers on the rough mahogany surface of her brother's (Master Roshi for those that don't know) kitchen table. 'Where did Bulma, Vegeta, and that other... thing go to?'  
  
Just then as if on cue Bulma barged through the door (wreaking yet another thing that day) "Call an ambulance!" she panicked.  
  
ChiChi hustled from her spot knocking over a few chairs to get into the family room where Bulma was. She gasped when she saw Yamcha battered, bruised and broken. "What happened?! Is he all right?!"  
  
"He will be if someone would call an ambulance!" Bulma retorted.  
  
"No need, no need" Master Roshi's voice rang from the corridor.  
  
"What? Have you lost all your marbles old man? He's dying!" Bulma screeched. Master Roshi rounded into the room.  
  
"No, I got more then you apparently" he mocked pulling a tiny satin bag with a yellow string from his pocket. It obviously contained something considering the slightly spear bumps in the sides of the bag.  
  
"I didn't mean lose your marbles literally!" she pulled her hair in frustration.  
  
He gently pulled the drawstring and dumped its contents into his hand. Looked up at Bulma with a smug I-told-you-so expression.  
  
"Senzu?" was all Bulma managed to whisper as she watched the old turtle hermit stride up to where she had set Yamcha on the couch. He gently opened his mouth and placed the bean neatly on his tongue then clasped his fingers tightly around jaw and slammed his mouth shut so hard you could hear teeth crack.  
  
Yamcha felt the bean slide down his throat and the energy in it flow through him like a river. It felt so good to be alive. He couldn't believe he almost through his life away because of her. Thank god that someone had a senzu. Who did have the senzu anyway? He stirred slightly and cracked one eye open slightly to see... to see HER.  
  
"Roshi! You could have broken his jaw! You moron! Why did you do that?" Bulma yelled. Her face turning red, then purple, blue, and then back to red again. Roshi frantically shushed her "Be quiet you'll wake him up"  
  
"Too late." Came a hoarse whisper. Bulma turned around in what felt for her slow motion. Everything was moving so fast and so slow at the same time her world seemed just like one giant blur. All she could do was run. That was the only thing that came to her mind. Run, and that's what she did.  
  
"Are you all right?" ChiChi asked emerging from the kitchen handing him a bowl of soup. "You were one hell of a mess when you got here. What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine Chi, thanks." Yamcha replied as he looked over to where Bulma was standing. 'I was fine' he whispered in him mind. Obviously she brought him here no one else was here that he knew of.  
  
"I'll let you rest now you've had a hard day." ChiChi cooed. It was amazing how this banshee woman could be so kind when she wanted. When she didn't... let's just say it's the flinging frying pan fires of heck.  
  
"ChiChi?" Yamcha asked coughing a little. "Who brought me back here?" he continued. Hopefully it was Gohan, Krillen, Choutzu or Tein. Hell even Nappa was better. He still had this grudge against Piccolo for what he said earlier and Bulma for humiliating him but he didn't think that would ever go away. That was hate not humiliation.  
  
"Bulma did Yamcha. She was so worried about you. She even broke down the door to get you inside." She giggled the last part a little. "Why?"  
  
"No reason, just wondering." He replied. At least part of it was true.  
  
~  
  
She freaked and she knew it. How could she face him after what had happened and in front of other people too? She turned her head to look to see if anyone was following her. She saw no one and sighed in relief. She turned to find her face up against a mass of glass.  
  
"Running from your problems is not a good way to deal with them. But you could of just made this simply and listened to me for the first time." Came the elderly voice. The crystal ball sunk down revealing the source of the voice so that the culprit was face to face with Bulma.  
  
"Baba? I'm sorry I didn't see you..." Bulma rushed but Baba put a hand up to her face "Enough!" the elderly woman said harsher then implied.  
  
"How come you don't listen or see what is going around you? You make things more complicated! Stupid girl. Can you not see your world fall apart! Your destiny!" Baba said in a calm and collected voice that hid the panic of the situation.  
  
"I don't understand Baba! I thought this is what you meant. You speak in riddles." Bulma cried and sunk to her knees and pounded her fist into the wooden floor creating a pothole in the middle of the hallway. "I am so confused. I can't tell left from right anymore!" she screamed.  
  
"Calm down, my dear" Baba reassured. "Yes it is partially my fault for speaking in riddles but half of it is your fault. You didn't listen and I know I didn't speak the part that mattered in a riddle!"  
  
"What part was that?" Bulma snapped lifting her head, face twisting in a scowl.  
  
Baba inhaled deeply then exhaled. "I told you to listen to your heart. Not that science formulated mind of yours."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Bulma growled. "Listen to my heart! You keep telling me that but I can't really listen clearly. My thoughts are a mess and it's all because of this stupid wish!"  
  
"Bulma what I mean is why did you suddenly have a change of heart toward them?"  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Vegeta and Yamcha"  
  
"What about them? Because if you want to know what I think of them I'll tell you! Vegeta is the rudest, self-centered, "  
  
"Oh, dear don't tell me. Sort it out within yourself. You're all in a fit of rage, settle down and relax and let it simply come to you. Because what you want to believe isn't doing you any good" Baba finished as she started to glide down the hall leaving Bulma there on her knees and not looking back. ~  
  
"Damn woman! Damn her!" Vegeta screamed blasting a few mountains into oblivion. "Try to help someone and that 's the thanks you get!" he froze diminishing the ball of ki that rested in his hand. 'Did I just say help? Why would I help her? Why would I help anyone!' Vegeta asked himself that over and over again and he could only come to one conclusion...  
  
"There's no way! Not one way in hell!" he roared forming a bigger ki ball into his hand and blasted the biggest of the mountains and a few of the surrounding ones with it. 'To bad I need those damn dragon balls or this planet would be ashes at my feet!'  
  
~  
  
Well there you go hope you enjoyed it! 


	16. To Doe or not to Doe?

Chapter 16  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon ball Wow! I can't believe that I have 16 chapters! Applause please! Anyway one request, If you have a fan fiction account please sign in I like to check out what other people's work. Special Thanks to Dawn Moon!  
  
~  
  
After about another half-hour past Nappa was getting restless. Vegeta's Ki had been exploding all over the place he didn't need his scouter (that Vegeta had) to tell him that and he couldn't do anything about it. He started to fidget and scowl 'He's so irresponsible! He doesn't care about anyone except himself. He doesn't know what it's like to worry about someone! I can't just sit here!'  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Mr. Nappa?" Gohan piped, getting scared that Nappa was sick. His face was all twisted like he was going to throw-up.  
  
"I'm going to find Vegeta! I'm so sick of his irresponsibility!" Nappa growled getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
"I thought that would disappoint him though?" Piccolo emphasized not even opening his eyes from him meditation.  
  
"I don't care about disappointing him anymore! He has to learn some responsibility!" Nappa growled. "Who wants to help?" he finished slyly.  
  
Gohan felt like bouncing off the walls "I do! I do! Pick me!" he jumped around waving his hands in the air.  
  
"Sure, kid"  
  
"I guess I'll go to" Piccolo sighed.  
  
"Why don't we all just go? I mean dying together is better then dying alone. Right?" Krillen mused. The small group chuckled lightly but Gohan had already blasted off "Last one to Vegeta is a rotten egg!"  
  
"To be young and care-free again" Tein blasted followed by Choutzu, Krillen, and Piccolo. Nappa stood there and scratched his head "Rotten egg? Frying pan? Am I feeling a connection?" He mumbled then blasted catching up with the group pretty quickly because of his great Sayain speed.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta decided it was time to go find Nappa and take off back to space, tell Freesia they had destroyed Earth and that would be it. He never actually checked to see if the planets were actually destroyed or not, he didn't really care. Then in a year they would return to collect the things called dragon balls. Wish back the Sayain's and take Freesia's army down. He changed his direction deciding it would be quicker and started to fly near where the one huge mountain was noticing he had exploded the surrounding areas as well; a few other mountains and a small forest. As he flew over the burning forest he noticed a doe with an injured leg and it looked as if it were pregnant trying to get around the flames that circled around it but had no avail. He snorted and stated to fly off but couldn't ignore the muffled cries of the doe. He looked back down at the doe, sighed and asked himself what the hell was the matter with him today. First he was somewhat nice to a loud-mouthed woman whom he was starting to hate and now he had an urge to help an animal.  
  
The fire was closing in on the doe quickly. He watched it run around frantically looking for a place to get away. Vegeta felt his life flash before his eyes.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Daddy! Don't let them take me! I want to stay!" Vegeta screamed as Dodoria and Zarbon circled him like hawks on prey.  
  
The King felt horrible. He couldn't do anything to save his only son. It was the only thing he had left that mattered to him. Freesia had raped his wife, Aries right after Vegeta was born. He would get him back even if he died doing it.  
  
He watched in horror as Zarbon grabbed his wrist, Dodoria his ankles and dragged him away.  
  
"Dad!" Vegeta wailed.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Before he knew what he was doing he swooped down and clutched the doe to his chest right before the flames engulfed it.  
  
He swerved back down to the rock he was sitting on earlier. "Dumb animal" he huffed under his breath, examining its leg and could have sworn the way the doe looked back at him she was saying, "Well, I'm not the stupid one who burn down the forest. Now am I?"  
  
Vegeta ripped off his sleeve of spandex armor. And slipped it right over the leg. "Perfect fit" he whispered to himself. The doe extended its neck and licked Vegeta's face a few times "Ack!" he yelped in surprise.  
  
"Drool" he moaned wiping his face. The doe looked hurt it's huge brown eyes watered slightly sparkling in the sun. Vegeta looked up at it and felt bad yet again. He extended his hand and scratched lightly behind he does ears.  
  
It's seemed content for a few moments then let out a cry of pure agony. At first he thought it was it's leg but that wasn't it. It was... it was... "OH HELL NO!" Vegeta screamed. "WHY NOW?! WHY ME?!"  
  
~  
  
Bulma sat outside on the picnic bench, setting her sandwich down she wondered 'Should I have really hit Vegeta? Really, he was only trying to help... he obviously doesn't do much of it?' she took at sip of coffee and looked up in the sky "Why me" she sighed. She glanced back up at the sky again and tilted her head to the side a bit. 'That cloud looks like Chi's pan. Weird?"  
  
~  
  
Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! 


	17. Torn

Chapter 17 People I need to know... Do I update enough? Tell me in a review or email me at Snowmiss2222@yahoo.com Disclaimer- the song Torn and Dragon ball are not mine. ~  
  
"ChiChi! Where are you?" Bulma called from the back door. "I'm in the kitchen Bulma! What is it?" ChiChi called back.  
  
"Could you come here for a moment?"  
  
"How about you come here? I'm washing the floor!"  
  
"All right!" Bulma sighed 'Does that woman ever do anything besides clean?' She walked into the kitchen brushing some of the dirt that had been clinging to her spandex top.  
  
"ACK! Bulma! What are you doing? I just washed the floor!" ChiChi freaked.  
  
"Uh-sorry, I asked you to come outside. But no! You have to polish a floor that's already spotless number 1. And number two it's not even YOUR own floor!"  
  
"You could have at least said-" ChiChi started but was cut off by Bulma.  
  
"Forget it!" she interjected with a wave of her hand and was about to go back outside when ChiChi called back. "Is there something that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Oh! Yeah! I forgot! Whoops!" she laughed nervously, looking down at the once sparkly floor making triangles with her fingertips.  
  
"Well, spit it out!" ChiChi said and threw her mop into the broom closet.  
  
"I really..." Bulma said now making her way to a chair because her legs were trembling and could give at any moment.  
  
"Really what?" ChiChi said extending her hands and rotating them for exaggeration.  
  
"Uh- oh boy?" Bulma pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Ask me now or else I won't even listen!" ChiChi said bending down grabbing some cleaning products from under the sink.  
  
"Okay!" she screamed in frustration. Then her voice dropped to a mumble "How did you know that you were in love with Goku? But don't say there were no doubts because that won't help in this situation!"  
  
"You want to know of your in love with Yamcha?" ChiChi asked slyly.  
  
"No it has nothing to do with Yamcha!" Bulma retorted.  
  
~  
  
~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~ I thought I saw a man brought to life He was warm he came around like he was dignified He showed me what it was to cry Well you couldn't be that man I adored You don't seem to know - or seem to care what your heart s for I don't know him anymore There's nothing where he used to lie My conversation has run dry That's what's going on Nothing's fine I'm torn ~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~  
  
~  
  
Yamcha groaned and stirred in his sleep. 'Man am I hungry' he thought. He looked over to the plate of soup ChiChi had offered him. He asked himself why he didn't eat it earlier. He shrugged and wiggled out of bed and looked at the soup 'Probably cold now. Where's a microwave when you need one?' he mentally groaned. He picked up the cold bowl of chicken noodle and made his way to the kitchen. As he got closer he got lighter on his footsteps because he heard what he thought was a light conversation. "Bulma" he uttered under his breath and pressed his ear tentivly to the wall and listened to what they were saying...  
  
"How did you know that you were in love with Goku? But don't say there were no doubts because that won't help in this situation!" he heard a muffled voice which he recognized as Bulma's.  
  
"You want to know of your in love with Yamcha?" was ChiChi's reply.  
  
He felt his heart leap in his throat... There was still a chance! Still a chance she loved him. He was totally overwhelmed with all types of emotions. To bad it only lasted a second.  
  
"No it has nothing to do with Yamcha!"  
  
His heart dropped to his stomach and the bowl of soup fell to the floor. He backed out of the hallway slowly.  
  
~  
  
~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~ I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn You're a little late I'm already torn ~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~  
  
~  
  
"What was that!?" Bulma and ChiChi screamed in unison. "It was from the hall!" Bulma replied getting out of her chair and running toward the doorway. Her eyes shot around like mad broncos and she noticed a shattered bowl on the floor and looked up and saw and orange blur turn the corner. 'He heard me!" was all she could think and took off after him and in the back round from when she heard ChiChi's horrified cry "THE CARPET!"  
  
~  
  
She followed him out of the house and caught up to him surprisingly easily. "Yamcha! Wait... I can explain!"  
  
He turned around and faced her "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I don't want your damn explanation!" he shouted back enraged. Bulma was taken back. She had always been the one that had said that line and now she was on the other end of things she didn't like it, not one bit.  
  
"All right. Never mind" she sighed. She had let a big chip of her pride fall but she knew that that would work because every time she said that she didn't want an explanation she really did. She turned around and let her eyes water freely as she went.  
  
"Wait!" he called her back extending his hand.  
  
"What?!" she snapped.  
  
"I just want to know why. I know I wasn't exactly Mr. Faithful but I did love you and I had reasons to why I cheated on you! You just never let me explain!" Yamcha reasoned annoyed.  
  
"Okay how about you tell me the reasons why you cheated on me all those time and I tell you what you want to know?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now!" He shouted.  
  
"And why not!" she yelled even louder then she had.  
  
"Because you love Vegeta now! That's why!"  
  
"No I don't Yamcha! I don't even LIKE Vegeta!" She screamed loosing her breath. "Why do you think I save you? But I guess I learned something today" she continued panting lightly.  
  
"What did you learn?" he asked curiously walking up to her and entwining his finger in hers. To his surprise she didn't flinch back she just curled her fingers around his.  
  
"I learned that you don't realize what you have until their gone" she replied looking strait into his eyes.  
  
"Well I think that I'm going to come back. If that's what you want" he replied looking down on her. She looked back in his honey-eyes and replied "I don't miss you. I miss the trust that I had thought that we put into each other and all the other times you cheated on me I stayed with you for one reason and that one reason only!" She replied retreating from him and sitting down on the picnic bench.  
  
"Then what was that one thing?!" He asked sitting down across from her.  
  
"I was scared"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Loneliness, but you know what as much as I hate Vegeta he's really smart. He told me that Love is a weakness and only the cold and ruthless survive and he gave me the courage to not give in to you!"  
  
"Why do you hate Vegeta then? He seems to be you knight in shining armor!" he said getting up from the table.  
  
"You want to know why! But know that I think about it! I really shouldn't hate him!"  
  
"So what did he do!"  
  
"When I took off he followed me for whatever reason I don't know yet! But I will find out! But first of all Vegeta thinks different from people and he thought that he should kill you and maybe then I wouldn't be so wrapped up in you!"  
  
"Why would he care!"  
  
"Because he knows what it's like to be twisted and used!"  
  
"Why don't you just marry him! You seem so goddamn obsessed with him!"  
  
~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~ So I guess the fortune teller's right I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light But you `crawled beneath my veins and now I don't care, I have No luck I don't miss it all that much There are just so many things That I can't touch I'm torn There's nothing where he used to lie My inspiration has run dry That's what's going' on Nothing's right I'm torn... ~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~  
  
Something in Bulma snapped she couldn't stand to listen to Yamcha insult Vegeta. "You know what Yamcha Fuck you!" She screamed and was about to go find Vegeta when Yamcha phased out in front of her and punched her in the stomach but she didn't even flinch.  
  
"You forgot I'm a Sayain now!" she laughed evilly and her tail shot out from behind her and curled around his neck choking the life out of him. Then it lifted bringing Yamcha high in the air so that the tips of his toes brushed the ground slightly. She sneered and swung him around tossing him into the ocean that surrounded the island. And the blasted off to find Vegeta.  
  
~  
  
ChiChi and Master Roshi watched from the window totally amazed. Baba on the other hand was congratulating herself.  
  
"Should we go see if he's okay?" ChiChi asked worried.  
  
"No! He hit her. Let him stay there!" Baba protested floating out of the room.  
  
Roshi and ChiChi exchanged glances and shrugged. "Oh well" Roshi stated following his sister's example. ChiChi just looked out the window. She couldn't believe He had hit her. She asked herself why people do those kinds of things to people. She crossed her arms over the windowsill and buried her head in them, sighed, and fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~ I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel I'm cold and I am shamed Lying naked on the floor Illusion never changed Into something real I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn You're a little late I'm already torn ~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~  
  
Yamcha couldn't believe he had tried to strike her. But what was more astonishing is that she literally kicked his ass. He felt so... so hurt. His plan backfired instead of her feeling guilty he felt like an idiot. He stood up out of the water and sagged to the shore and threw off his soaked shirt 'God, I need to get laid' he thought as he reached in his back pocket to pull out his 'little black book' but to his horror all the pages were wet and smudged. "NO! My Book!" he exclaimed. 'How could this day get any worse!' he thought. 'Oh well, that's my life for you. Besides I wonder what Yassica is doing tonight"  
  
~  
  
WoW! That was a long chapter about 3,500 words that is double then what I usually write for a chapter anyway I have a shout out to Tweetyboo! (Note: I spelled it right! I rule! (yeah in my dreams) 


	18. Special Thanks

*~ Special Thanks ~* (It's a long list so sit tight)  
  
Tweetyboo Adbzfan2ko3 MateofVeggie Rouko-Gail Jessica Black Dawn Moon Cassie-bear01 AshtonToope Blue Eyed Blondie Mara Krause VegzTbonegal Rouko Aer-seph4eva Uber Rei An3meaPhreck Ghost140 Cerulean*blue-17 Marron-Vamp Furea Labithia Ridea D-chan Angel of Halo Yamo Shinigami Moonlight152 Shigasu Sensation236 BeatrixTribal StarrReku-jedi-knight J50 And To All of My Anonymous Reviewers!  
  
Thank you, I will be extremely busy this week because of Exams so I will probably only have one Update Sorry to disappoint Y'all!  
  
~*Snowmiss2222*~ 


	19. Say your sorry

Chapter 18 Disclaimer: I don't own it. If you like this story then check out some of the stories on my favorite's list. Everyone I got all A's and one B on my exam's Science- 100% (top in my class) English 97% (Top 5 in my class) Geography 93% Math 86% ~  
  
Vegeta rubbed his bloody hands in the half dead grass. He couldn't believe that he had just delivered a worthless animal's spawn. "Disgusting" he mumbled "What is becoming of me?" He figured he should stay a little longer to think up of a good excuse to why he was gone so long. He couldn't tell Nappa what really happened. He would never be able to live it down. He watched the fawns nuzzle together beside their mother, their had been two boys and a girl.  
  
Vegeta had too many emotions clashing and colliding inside of him at the moment he watched them. He felt enraged and content at the same time. 'Why couldn't I have known my mother?' Instead of thinking of a logical excuse to tell Nappa he thought about... Why his life turned out the way it did. Why he was the person he was. Why he really had nothing to live for except one thing... to murder Freesia. All because of that one being his life was the mess it was. He had raped his not even a day after he was born, killed his father right before his eyes, and made him to be at the brink of insanity. And he would have been insane ago if it hadn't been for that one promise, that one thing that fueled him to live... to know he was to be the greater then Freesia one day because of the promise that he was the Legendary Super Sayain that would over throw Freesia and his entire empire.  
  
He had no idea why he had trusted that statement so much because he trusted no one, not even himself sometimes. He figured his hatred toward Freesia lead him to go to any limit even if it meant to believe in something that was just a legend.  
  
~  
  
'He can't be far now?' Bulma thought as she swished back and forth through the clouds which she noticed were now a dark gray. "Great a storm." She mumbled "Better find Veg-head" she continued flying to where they were when Vegeta had almost killed Yamcha. She was so engrossed in finding her destination that she totally missed the many funnel clouds.  
  
~  
  
"Nappa! We should land, the weather is getting way to bad to fly in! We can wait in that cave until it passes!" Piccolo said gesturing to a cave below them.  
  
"But what about Vegeta?" Nappa said putting his arm over his eyes to shield the 120 mile winds.  
  
"He's a big boy! I'm sure he can take care of himself! Now come on!" Piccolo ordered then descended directly into the cave followed by the rest of the Z-warriors. Nappa looked off into the clearing and reluctantly followed them.  
  
~  
  
Bulma who was sick of being tossed like a salad in the wind decided to fly down and try to find Vegeta by foot. She walk for about 10 or 15 minutes when she noticed a burning forest and tons of debris and torn apart land. She thought about where she was 'Wasn't Mount Everest and the Himalayan's supposed to be here?'  
  
She turned her attention to the burning forest, which was simmering down because of the immense amount of rain. She noticed that there was defiantly something moving around there some where "These Sayain eye's don't miss a thing!" and decided to check it out.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta looked off into the dark and foggy distance and decided. He pressesed the scouter button to see where Nappa and the others were but something else came up on the scouter. It was the woman and she was right behind him not even a mile. "Shit!" he mumbled. "If I blast off she'll defiantly notice me and if I run I won't get away in time. She'll defiantly find me soon. Why not count? 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3.2."  
  
"VEGETA! Is that you?!" Bulma yelled from up in the sky.  
  
"No woman! I'm Rudolf!" Vegeta replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's defiantly Vegeta" she swooped down right in front of him.  
  
"What do you want woman? Don't think I forgot what happened earlier." Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest and tuning his back to her.  
  
"That's why I'm here, Vegeta"  
  
"Oh, really?" he said with fake intrigue.  
  
"I came here to apologize!" Bulma whispered meekly "I'm sorry that I hit you, you didn't deserve it."  
  
Good thing Vegeta was turned around and Bulma couldn't see his flustered expression. There were a few moments of silence.  
  
"Didn't you hear me Vegeta? I said I was sorry! What else do you want?" Bulma screamed.  
  
"I heard you." Vegeta replied all to calm. "But don't scream you'll wake up the deer" he turned around with a smirk.  
  
"Deer? Where?"  
  
Vegeta didn't answer just raised his head a gesture to turn around. She squealed "Oh! I just love fawns they're so adorable!" she ran over and pick one up and coddled forgetting they were asleep.  
  
"Woman, be careful they were just born a few hours ago!" Vegeta mocked.  
  
"How would you know?" Bulma asked flipping some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
Vegeta just showed her the blood, guts, and grass covered gloves "Put two and two together woman"  
  
Bulma just looked on awe struck. "You delivered the fawns" she managed to slur. "There's know way in hell!"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to protest when a flash of lightning struck was about to strike where Bulma and the deer were "Woman! Watch out!"  
  
"Huh?" Bulma looked around frantically then she saw the big flash of electricity darting strait toward her "AHHH!" she screamed shielding her eyes from the bright light.  
  
~  
  
Okay I think everyone expects Vegeta to pop out and save her. WRONG! I could tell you what is going to happen but that would be no fun now would it? Sorry this chapter was too short. Check out my web site my favorite stories will be here instead of my favorite's list. I'm using my favorite's list to organize the fictions I am currently reading. http://www.geocities.com/snowmiss2222/Fanfiction_Library.html?1040005590530 


	20. I'm Bulma Briefs and I'm sixteen years o...

Chapter 19 ~  
  
Vegeta could only watch her limp body float down like a feather. He ran up and caught her before she hit the ground. "Woman?" he whispered shaking her lightly. 'That couldn't have killed her. there is no way? She's a Sayain now!'  
  
He was about to set her down when she stirred slightly in her sleep. "G- Goku?" she mumbled barley opening one eye.  
  
"Woman it's me, Vegeta" he reasoned setting her down against a tree.  
  
"Where's Goku!?" she tried to yell ignoring his  
  
"Kakkurot's, dead remember" Vegeta said softly back.  
  
"Kakkurot?" Bulma opened one eye slightly and moaned "Who's that? Who are you?"  
  
"Woman, I'm Vegeta remember! Kakkurot IS Goku! What did you do? Lose you're mem. FUCK!" Vegeta cursed eyeing her up and down. Her clothes were tattered and her hair slightly frizzy.  
  
Bulma looked over at Vegeta mulling over what she had just heard "Kakkurot is dead, but Kakkurot is Goku?" she asked trying to get her thoughts strait then it hit "Where's Goku!" she tried to yell but her throat was to dry and her energy drained.  
  
"Woman, he's dead! Been dead for over a year!" Vegeta exclaimed extending his arms out to his sides.  
  
"He was just a kid." she choked, letting tears flow down her face and opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off.  
  
"Woman Kakkurot is about 26 years old! He died fighting his brother Radditz a little over a year ago!"  
  
"How can that be he's three year younger then me! I'm sixteen!" her voice cracked.  
  
"Woman. I- I don't know what to say. Y-You lost your memory apparently because you're not sixteen; you're 28" Vegeta said scooping her up in his arms cradling her like a baby. "Come on lets get you to a hospital"  
  
~  
  
RING!  
  
RING!  
  
ChiChi stirred in her sleep. Yawning she reached out to pick up the phone that was located on the desk to the side of her.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" ChiChi said into the receiver.  
  
"Is this the Kami House?" Came a gruff response.  
  
ChiChi grew nervous of the mysterious of the mysterious tone and decided to just hang up. She was about to place the receiver down the voice spoke again. "It concerns Bulma" A shiver ran up and down her spine, trembling she asked into the phone "Whom is this?"  
  
"I don't think that matters right now. I called to inform you that Bulma has suffered from a head injury and is currently in West Capital Corporate Hospital" the stoic voice continued.  
  
"Who are you?" ChiChi whispered frantically into the phone "And how do you know Bulma?"  
  
"I'll explain when you get to the Hospital" the voice somewhat softened.  
  
"But-?" ChiChi went to protest but was interrupted.  
  
"Oh, and make sure you don't bring anyone she didn't know before she was sixteen" the voice continued a hint of humor in it.  
  
ChiChi managed to get herself to ask, "Who should I look for when I get to the hospital?" she was slightly afraid to ask although she wasn't quit sure why.  
  
"You'll notice some familiar faces" was all the reply that she got and then she heard a single CLICK.  
  
She placed the receiver gently on the hook and yelled at the top of her lungs "BABA, ROSHI, DAD GET IN BULMA'S AIR CRAFT!" Then she rounded out of the room like lightning and bounding down the stairs like a rabbit in the middle of an Easter festival grabbing her jacket that had been carelessly laid on the foot of the stairs.  
  
"ChiChi what's is wrong?" The Ox King asked frantically.  
  
"I'll explain on the way now get in the car!" she ordered and looked around "Where is that damn pig, Turtle, and Puar?" she asked scribbling down a note so they would know where they are when they came back from wherever they were. She ran out front to see that her father had already started the plane and everyone side from Paur, Oolong, and Turtle were safely strapped in their seats.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta figured he should go find the weaklings. He went to press a button on his scouter to locate them but instead all he got was air. He felt around his ear and cursed himself. He had left the scouter in the forest. He dragged his feet exiting the hospital and when he finally was outside he looked around. No one was around he figured it would be okay just to 'take off' from there.  
  
~  
  
"Do you feel that?" Piccolo asked opening his eyes from his meditation. He unwounded his feet from its usual Indian-style format and settled his feet on the ground "The fade in Bulma's Ki?" he continued.  
  
"Yeah Vegeta's Ki as been acting strange to one minute it's frustration then next it's almost content" Tein interjected.  
  
Nappa grew very frustrated with this whole 'sensing' ordeal spoke up "If you baka's can sense where Bulma and Vegeta are then lets find them already!" Nappa cleared his throat and looked down at the ground blushing slightly.  
  
Krillen who was trying to actually pin-point Bulma and Vegeta's exact location figured that Bulma was around West Capital Corporate Hospital and Vegeta well was... coming their way for a moment but then took an abrupt turn toward the West where Mount Everest should be, or should have been.  
  
Krillen tried to put two and two together. Bulma's Ki had dropped dramatically now she was near the hospital if his calculations were correct, but where to Vegeta was going he had no idea.  
  
"Guys... Bulma's Ki had dropped dramatically right?" Krillen asked getting the chorus reply of "Right"  
  
He continued "But if you try to pin-point her location she is where the West Capital Hospital is?" Krillen stated more then asked.  
  
Piccolo wondered "And where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Around mount Everest somewhere, although I have no clue as to why." Krillen shrugged "I think we should go find Bulma first she might know about where Vegeta is"  
  
"Then it's agreed, we find Bulma, then try to find Vegeta" Nappa said walking out of the cave blasting off "Last one there is a rotten egg!"  
  
Gohan squealed and took off giggling like a schoolgirl. Krillen, Tein, and Choutzu followed immediately. "You think it was a circus" Piccolo mumbled dragging behind yawning "It's dejia-vu all over again"  
  
~  
  
"Zarbon! What is taking Nappa and Vegeta so long! I've already lost Radditz on that stupid mud-ball, I do not need to lose two more of my top purgers!" Freesia boomed crushing the glass of wine he held in his hands.  
  
Zarbon got down on his left knee and bowed his head "Master Freesia, do you suggest we make contact with them to find out the complications"  
  
"Do what you must!" Freesia ordered "Just make sure that Vegeta gets back here ALIVE!"  
  
"And Nappa sir?" Zarbon asked keeping his cool although it was hard with the spoiled youngest son of King Cold.  
  
"I really don't care, dead or alive. It doesn't matter; he is too moronic for my army. I don't know what King Vegeta was thinking when he made him Commander of the Sayain army. But it just goes to show you that idiots perish and the whole Sayain race was just a bunch of monkeys... in other words idiots" Freesia cackled evilly.  
  
"Very well, Lord Freesia" Zarbon said getting up and flipping his long green braid over his shoulder. "We shall make contact" and with that he left, leaving Freesia with his sick fantasy of how much he wanted to re- live THAT day.  
  
~  
  
Hey Merry Christmas everyone! Okay remember Bulma told Vegeta about when she was 16. Bulma left her aircraft at the Kami house after she got done shopping. Just to refresh your memory. 


	21. Evil Luck and Evil Scemes

Chapter 20 Hello people! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! ~  
  
"But I want the gold one Yamcha" Yassica whined pointing to the gold bracelet that was inside the display glass.  
  
"Babe, I only can afford the silver one! We can come back Saturday when I get my next pay... please?" Yamcha pleaded with the red haired time bomb waiting to explode.  
  
"NO! I want the gold one NOW!" Yassica screamed slamming her fist into the display case "Oh... my nails!" she wailed now in a fit of tears.  
  
The salesman was quite sick of this man he noticed he was in this store every other week with a different girl. But he needed the sale things had been really slow. He figured he would just give up his profit just this once "What if I give you the gold bracelet 25% off?"  
  
Yassica paraded like a cheerleader "Will you buy it for me NOW" it was more of order then a question though.  
  
Yamcha went to pay for the gold bracelet while Yassica traveled to another side of the store. "Sir thank you so much" Yamcha started.  
  
The salesman grumbled "Come back Saturday with other 25%. Besides where is that girl with blue hair that you here with about..." but before the salesman could finish.  
  
"Things just didn't work out"  
  
"Oh" the salesman said and put the little box that contained the bracelet in a tiny plastic bag that was labeled 'Every Kiss Starts With KAY' "Be here Saturday?" the salesman asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be here" Yamcha said turning to notice the other female salesman giggling with Yassica and managed to pick up a 'How much do these cost?' and a 'Three-hundred and eighty-seven'  
  
All the color drained from Yamcha's face when she walked up to the cash register where he was standing "Hi Yamcha!" Yassica said when she saw him at the cash register. The male salesman was snickering in the background as the female salesman was ringing up the pair of earrings she had got that matched the bracelet.  
  
Yassica searched through her purse and pulled out four crisp one hundred- dollar bills. "Here you go!" she said snapping her gum. The saleslady ringed up her change and handed it to her. "Have a nice day!" the saleslady called "You too!" Yassica literally screamed back.  
  
They where walking down the boardwalk and Yamcha's cell phone rang. He reached in his pocket to grab only to see Yamcha had already flipped the lid "Hello!" she giggled.  
  
"Give me that!" Yamcha growled.  
  
"Oh, you want Yamcha? Here he is!" she said in a singsong voice and handed him the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi... Is she okay!?... I'll be right over!" Then Yamcha closed his phone and broke into a fit of evil laughter.  
  
"Yamcha your scaring to me! Stop it!" Yassica cried leaning against the street pole.  
  
"Yassica?" he asked slyly. "Yeah" she whimpered.  
  
"How would you like to be rich?" Yamcha broke into another fit of evil laughter.  
  
"T-that would be n-nice" she stuttered "But what are y-you t-talking about?"  
  
Yamcha looked around and made sure no one was looking and whispered something into her ear. When he finished they looked at each other for and then broke into the third round of evil giggles.  
  
~  
  
"Dodoria make connections to Vegeta. Why didn't you already do it? He gave the order almost an hour ago!" Zarbon bellowed then calmed down and said in- a-matter-of-fact tone " Lord Freesia is quite displeased with how long it's taking Vegeta and Nappa to purge that planet"  
  
"But Zarbon..." Dodoria started.  
  
"But nothing" Zarbon said coolly shaking his finger like he was a teacher and Dodoria was a student who had talked during a test  
  
"ZARBON! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Dodoria shouted. Everyone turned to stare at him. He cleared his throat and continued in his usual tone "Apparently Vegeta's scouter got destroyed or something because there is no signal."  
  
"And Nappa's?" Zarbon asked raising a brow. This was very interesting information indeed, if that was the case then maybe the same thing happened to Radditz.  
  
"We have made contact to Nappa's scouter but there is no reply from either Vegeta or Nappa" Dodoria concluded, "What do you suppose we do?"  
  
"I'll tell you what Dodoria, keep the contact signal on I'm going to go tell Freesia..."  
  
"Master Zarbon, Commander Dodoria!" a panting technician by the name of Kiwi ran up to them.  
  
"What is it Kiwi can't you see that I am busy?" Dodoria snapped annoyed truly at this point.  
  
"Vegeta is on the transmitter!" Kiwi said trying to calm down.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner!" Zarbon exclaimed frantically and jolted down the corridor following Dodoria.  
  
~  
  
"There it is" Vegeta moaned "I must have flown in a complete circle. Could my luck get any worse?"  
  
"VEGETA! NAPPA! ARE YOU THERE!"  
  
He flew down to the ground and prayed he didn't hear what he did. "Kiwi?" he whispered as he recognized the computerized voice.  
  
He stumbled over to the scouter and his fingers trembled as he held it to his ear. "I'm here Kiwi!" He managed to say in his usual gruff tone.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"What do you want?" "Stay there! Zarbon and Dodoria want to speak with you. Apparently you pissed off Freesia good this time."  
  
"Whatever" Vegeta huffed 'My luck just got worse. But anyway serves that gay bastard right. He doesn't deserve to have me in his army. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction that he's (as much as I hate to say it) the strongest warrior (if you can call him a warrior) Hell, he doesn't deserve Nappa to be in his army. He just a luck son of a bitch.'  
  
~  
  
Okay just to refresh your memory Vegeta destroyed his scouter when he was under the rocks and took Nappa's before he went to follow Bulma. Good or Bad, I wonder? Tell me what you think! If you like this story you'll love the stories I have posted on my site. 


	22. Dangerous Dreams

Chapter 21 Hey everyone! This chapter is a little chaotic so just sit tight. I think you'll like it though @_@  
  
Need a good laugh? Sure you do! Check out my other story Dr. Brief Falls Asleep at Church. It's complete too. ^_^ ~  
  
"Vegeta?!" Zarbon and Dodoria's voices rang through the scouter along with strings of curses. Vegeta smirked when he heard this. He definitely was the only person that could anger 'Lord' Freesia so much and not get killed. He was to 'valuable'.  
  
"What do you want?!" Vegeta roared into the scouter interrupting the curses and insults that were being thrown at him.  
  
"Bastard, you know exactly what!" Zarbon shouted his voice came through with slight static because he yelled so loud. Vegeta flinched his ears hurt like hell especially since the scouter was right there.  
  
"I can't recall" Vegeta teased pressing the button to send the message.  
  
"Why is that planet taking so long to purge? Is there something we should know about Chikyuu-sei? Because I can 'recall' Radditz supposedly was killed on that planet?" Zarbon asked with fake curiosity and concern "We wouldn't want Vegeta no Ouji to get hurt now would we? He's to 'valuable' to Freesia's army"  
  
What to say? That question definitely had been not the question Vegeta planed Zarbon and Dodoria to ask so he said the first thing that came to his mind "Radditz was killed by a crash landing NOT by a Chikyuu-in or whatever you suppose"  
  
"Interesting" Dodoria interjected.  
  
"Vegeta, just destroy Chikyuu-sei and get back here" Zarbon added lazily. "Freesia is getting quite pissed at your failure"  
  
"Whatever" Vegeta sighed. "All be back tomorrow with my mission completed" and with that Vegeta broke the link.  
  
~  
  
"Tomorrow!" Zarbon roared "How are we going to explain this to Freesia" he continued slamming his fist on the controls, crushing them under the pressure. They started to crackle and fizz around his fists as if trying to flow through rubber.  
  
Dodoria just shrugged "You're a smart guy you'll think of something" and walked out of the room snickering.  
  
Zarbon's eyebrows twitched as he watched the pink blob squeeze through the doorway. He looked down at the busted control panel "I'm losing my sanity" and with that he started to bash his head against the busted panel and asking why between intervals.  
  
BANG  
  
"Why?"  
  
BANG  
  
"Why?"  
  
BANG  
  
"Why?"  
  
BANG  
  
"Why?"  
  
BANG  
  
"Why?"  
  
BANG  
  
"Why?"  
  
~  
  
Kiwi figured it was safe to return to his post since the screaming of Zarbon and Dodoria was now extinct. He continently walked back to his post thankful the chaos was over. He preferred the same old routine mostly because now he was behind on his work and would need to stay up later to finish. When he got to the door he heard a repeating pattern and it struck his curiosity.  
  
BANG  
  
"Why?"  
  
BANG  
  
"Why?"  
  
BANG  
  
"Why?"  
  
BANG  
  
"Why?"  
  
He looked in "Uh... Zarbon?"  
  
Zarbon looked up his usual perfect face was bruised and bleeding "Don't ask" he said his voice dripping embarrassment and annoyance.  
  
"I wasn't going to" Kiwi replied turning on his heel. He figured that he should sleep now while he had the chance, he was going to have to stay up REAL late tonight.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta rubbed his fingers on his temples his eyes burrowed in frustration. He mumbled under his breath in a monotone "I hate Freesia, I hate Zarbon, I hate Dodoria, I hate Kiwi..." and the list went on and on and on.  
  
~  
  
"Yamcha, you will be back by 'tonight' right?" Yassica asked helping Yamcha get his jacket on.  
  
"I'm not sure babe, I need to make this convincing" Yamcha snickered. "She DID after all lose her memory"  
  
"I'll be waiting" Yassica said sliding her hand ALL the way down his chest.  
  
Yamcha gulped "On second though... I'll be home tonight" and he sped out the door.  
  
Yassica giggled waving goodbye. Then closed the door behind her and smirked "Where is the weed? I know her keeps it around here somewhere"  
  
~  
  
"WOMAN!" he shook her ferociously.  
  
She looked back at the man with the dark spiky hair. Then heard herself whisper back "Vegeta"  
  
"Get out of here!"  
  
"What?" she asked extending her arm out to touch him but he fell to the ground clutching his chest. Blood oozed out of his mouth and he wheezed for breath.  
  
She slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes darted around... but there was nothing to been seen. Just a black vortex spinning wildly two feet in front of her and out of it emerged a short, purplish, alien.  
  
She tried to scream but she had no voice, her mouth just hung. The man with the black hair man coughed "Die at the hands of a Sayain!" and he raised his middle finger at the purple monster.  
  
"You monkey! Burn in hell! And take your girlfriend too!" the purple monster cackled evilly and extended his hand and shot a huge blast strait toward them.  
  
"VEGETA!" she screamed.  
  
~  
  
Once Yamcha arrived everyone sat around in the waiting room discussing the situation.  
  
"Well, if none of you brought her here, Yamcha didn't," ChiChi motion to the people that were at the Kami House "and we didn't who else is there?" she asked. Today was to confusing to even begin to even comprehend.  
  
"Vegeta" Krillen muttered  
  
"VEGETA!" Nappa, Piccolo, Tein, Choutzu, Yamcha and even Gohan shouted. Many other people in the waiting room turned and stared.  
  
Nappa and Piccolo gave them glares and everyone immediately turned around going back to whatever it is they were doing.  
  
"Who's Vegeta?" ChiChi interjected. "If he's not here now how would he have known I'd meet friends here?"  
  
"You said that he sounded creepy right"  
  
"Well, yeah" ChiChi tucked a loose strand of hair behind her head "He sounded like he popped out of a horror movie or something."  
  
Gohan jumped up "Yeah! It all makes sense now! Because if he called, he was here"  
  
"That's one smart kid you have their Mrs." Nappa said referring to ChiChi.  
  
"Ain't it the truth" Piccolo interjected.  
  
"Yes, but it still doesn't answer the question how he knew that ChiChi would find us here" Tein pointed out.  
  
~  
  
"Doctor is she going to be okay?" a worried nurse asked eyeing Bulma. She was screaming and her pulse was moving at an alarming rate. Her Ki flared some three feet around her. So there was no way the doctor or the nurse could go near her without getting burned to a crisp.  
  
"I don't know, I'm afraid if I touch her, she'll kill me" the doctor watched his mouth hung worriedly as she ripped the pillow apart. Then she just fell back into unconscious. "That must have been one hell of a dream"  
  
"Uh huh" the nurse nodded, her eyes still wide.  
  
"Do you know if she has anyone here?"  
  
"Yes, there is quite a big amount of people here for her"  
  
"Let's go find them maybe if their near she'll cope"  
  
They were about to exit the room when they heard by far the loudest of her screams "VEGETA!!!!!!!"  
  
"On second thought you stay, I'll go find them" the doctor cowered and took off leaving a petrified nurse.  
  
~  
  
"Did you just feel the jump in Bulma Ki!" Yamcha exclaimed worriedly biting down on his fingernail. Her Ki had been bouncing all over the place for the past five minutes but this...  
  
As if on que a doctor ran up to the group and tried to stay calm but her was twitching frantically "Are you with Ms. Briefs?"  
  
As if her joints were lightning she flashed in front of the doctor and pulled him up by his shirt. Getting in his face and foaming at the mouth "Where's Bulma" she hissed.  
  
"D-down the h-hall m-maam, r-room 103" she stuttered and she drooped his on the ground and he watched her dart down the hall a few of them muttered apologizes and followed her just as quickly.  
  
"Some people" the doctor muttered getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
~  
  
0.0  
  
What's going to happen?  
  
^_^  
  
#_# Tell me what you think... 


	23. How could I forget?

Chapter 22  
  
Roses are red... Violets are blue... Sugar is sweet... And I don't own a thing... So please don't sue...  
  
Keep them reviews coming  
  
~  
  
Bulma awoke in a cold sweat, panting for breath, and totally flustered. "What a wild dream" she moaned sitting up using her arms for support. "What happened here?" she asked the nurse noticing she was standing in the doorway, looking around the totally destroyed room.  
  
"You did that" The nurse replied just as confused as Bulma.  
  
"I did..." Bulma started looking around the room.  
  
Before the nurse could reply she was shoved out of the way by ChiChi. "BULMA!" she literally skidded to a stop at her bed. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"You look like my friend ChiChi, only 10 years older though" Bulma said turning her head to the side a little to imply that she was examining her. "Yeah, you really do! You wouldn't happen to be her aunt or anything?"  
  
"Bulma..." ChiChi said taking in a breath "I am ChiChi"  
  
"Nuh -Uh" Bulma said shaking her head "ChiChi is a little girl, she's 13 and lives on that mountain that was on fire and her father is the Ox King" Then the whole group burst through the door. Oolong rolled out from the bottom panting and uttering things about how "They don't treat pigs with proper respect anymore" (A/N: Oolong looked the same, he's a pig!)  
  
"Oolong! Thank Kami! These people are saying that 10 years past since we help ChiChi and her father put out the fire on their mountain 10 years ago when that happened like..." she stopped to think "10 DAYS ago"  
  
Oolong huffed "What are you brain dead? You lost your memory 'remember'" he said putting an emphasis on 'remember'. ChiChi pulled her **Frying Pan of Doom** out of mid air and gave Oolong a good smack for that one.  
  
"You might want to take a look in a mirror, babe" a sexy voice seemed to flow around the room and ring through Bulma's ears. She blushed "And who are you?"  
  
He strutted across the room and stopped at Bulma side and pulled out a small mirror from his back pocket and handed it too her "I'm Yamcha, you probably remember me as the desert bandit though" he smirked and gave her a little wink.  
  
"Do I" she sighed dreamily and looked into the pocket mirror he handed her. 'Great I'm as red as a tomato" she thought and slightly furrowed her eyebrows. Baba's face vaulted, and ChiChi and Roshi exchanged glances, Bulma didn't remember what had happened roughly an hour ago. But Roshi motioned to the women not to inter fear.  
  
She looked up at the people surrounding her bed recognizing everyone dispite the age differences. A few she didn't recognize but she would meet them later. Besides they wouldn't be here if they weren't her friends. But there was one person she DIDN'T see. "Where is the guy with spiky hair that brought me here?"  
  
"Oh that's Vegeta, he's not here right now" Krillen informed.  
  
She nodded 'Vegeta? Where have I heard that name before?' she thought 'If he's the one who brought me here then he's the one who told her that Goku was dead' he eyes welled with tears as she searched the room. There was ANOTHER person she didn't see.  
  
"What's wrong, babe?" Yamcha asked gently placing her hand in his. She looked around again "Where's Son-kun?"  
  
The looming silence didn't help take that burden off her shoulders.  
  
~  
  
"WHAT!" Freesia slurred obviously drunk from the amount of wine he had that day.  
  
"But Lord Freesia..." Zarbon stuttered motioning with his hands for Freesia to calm down.  
  
"I want them FOUND!" Freesia roared cutting off Zarbon's protest. "Go to Chikyuu-sei yourself bring that piece of pink puddy with you too! Bring Nappa back dead, and Vegeta beaten severely!"  
  
"They said they would be back tomorrow" Dodoria exclaimed.  
  
Freesia narrowed his eyes at Dodoria "Are you defying my order, Dodoria" he hissed in an eerily calm voice.  
  
"No Lord Freesia" Dodoria uttered lowering his head toward the floor.  
  
"Then you both will go and retrieve my Sayains for me" he grinned insanely.  
  
"Yes my Lord" they both replied.  
  
"Good" Freesia cackled "We are in Chikyuu-sei's system if you leave now and take the Elite ship you'll arrive in promptly 2.5 hours. Making it about 9:30 standard time." He finished turning his back toward them looking out the huge glass window at all the stars and planets that were at his fingertips.  
  
"Yes sir" they said rising from their kneeling positions and were about to walk out the door when Freesia spoke up again.  
  
"Do not come back unsuccessful" he said swirling his wine took a sip and crushed it letting it ooze all around his fingers "Because if you do you know your fate"  
  
"We are fully aware" Zarbon spoke hiding the note of fear that was there.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta sighed. According to his list there were a lot of people he hated. He looked over to the sleeping fawns and the mother who was barely awake. He slid off the rock he was sitting on and walked over to the doe.  
  
He scratched it behind the ears "Looks like I'll be seeing you later" it turned its head to the side, it's big brown eyes shown brightly, slightly shimmering. It licked Vegeta on the cheek. He smirked and gave it one last pat and took off into the night sky not feeling like the mass-murderer he was.  
  
"Which way is that stupid hospital?" he growled. He flew a little faster sending the air behind him in a blaze of blue flames.  
  
'Wonder what the woman is doing right now?' the deprived angel on his right shoulder wondered. Then the little devil on the left snorted 'Why do I even care?'  
  
~  
  
Tell me what you think. If there's something I need to improve tell me. I have been getting lots of complaints about longer chapters. It's easier for me to keep track of what's going on in the fic if I use shorter chapters.  
  
Happy New Year! 2003... already! Wow, it felt like yesterday we were worried about Y2K LoL! 


	24. Landings at 9:30

Chapter 23 Hey Everyone! Thanks for your reviews!  
  
~  
  
Bulma looked at ChiChi in disbelief. Goku was dead, she was stuck by lightning, and most of all she was a Sayain. They weren't going to tell her but she noticed her tail and there was no way out of it. So they told. There was one good thing though according to ChiChi she was Yamcha's girlfriend sort of. Master Roshi insisted that ChiChi say that she didn't need more drama. They had all left about fifteen minutes ago since visiting hours ended at nine. She sighed and put her head on the pillow and was about to close her eyes when she thought she heard someone open a window. But that was silly since there was no one in the room besides her self so she shook it off and fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta stood on the windowsill, not daring to move. She did have Sayain senses after all. He watched her fall asleep in a matter of a few minutes. He slid gently off the sill and went to her bed lowered his lips to her ear "See you in a year crazy one" and couldn't help but smile and he lowered his mouth to her check and gave her a peck. He watched the corners of her mouth turn up and he smirked. He wanted to leave but decided to stay for a minute so she sat in the chair that was pulled up by her bed. He sat backward in it and stroked her face with the outside of his hand. Before he knew it he was asleep on the chair.  
  
~  
  
Yamcha pulled into his driveway. He noticed that all the lights were off 'Maybe she already went to bed' he looked at his watch "It's only 9:20" he sighed and as quietly as he could opened the door. Then something grabbed him but noticed it was Yassica.  
  
"Hi honey" she said seductively placing kisses all over his face. He scrunched up his nose 'Has she been smoking, her breath smells worse then Yadjerobie'  
  
"Uh- nice to see you too" he said extending his arm to turn on the light switch. He flicked his finger up and gasped. "What-happened-to... my- house!?"  
  
She giggled "Oh, don't get mad Yamcha, honey" she giggled some more. "I was only looking for the weed" she said then her face turned into a pout "You're not mad?" she said blinking and looking up. She noted the expression on his face "Are you?" she squeaked.  
  
He staggered to a chair and twitched "N-no d-dear, I-I'm not m-m-mad" She squealed "Oh that's wonderful! I'm so glad your not mad!"  
  
"Yassica, did you smoke all the weed?" He asked eyeing her as if she was a mere child and he was a parent.  
  
She closed her eyes and nodded her head very quickly as if she were proud of what she did. Then she realized her mistake "Your not mad are you?" this time she was frightened.  
  
"No I'm not mad" Yamcha started.  
  
"Your too good to me!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'M FURIOUS!" He screamed so loud you could hear it 5 miles down the road.  
  
Yassica flinched back and started for the door. But Yamcha grabbed her by her hair "No, your not going anywhere"  
  
~  
  
It was agreed Nappa would stay with Piccolo, and everyone else would return to their respected homes. Puar wanted to stay at the Kami House instead of going home with the 'bakayaro' (A: N - Go to the end of chapter two to see Puar calls Yamcha a bakayaro)  
  
~  
  
"How far up is this place, Piccolo"  
  
"It's pretty high" Piccolo sighed. "But were almost there"  
  
They continued flying when Piccolo noticed something fall. It was too big too be a meteorite. "Nappa, hold up! Look! What is it?"  
  
"Zarbon and Dodoria" he whispered. He grabbed Piccolo's arm and shot off in the other direction "We have to find Vegeta!"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"No time to explain! Use your sensing thing and find where Vegeta is!" Nappa barked.  
  
Piccolo tried to concentrate on Vegeta's Ki but it was hard since a 300- pound Sayain was dragging him. "I think he's by the - the...HOSPITAL!" Piccolo raised his eyebrow "Why would he be there?"  
  
Nappa kicked up his speed a notch but smirked "Probably with the little blue minx" he mumbled.  
  
"You don't think...?"  
  
Nappa nodded "Yeah, I do"  
  
~  
  
Gohan was snuggling into bed when a 2 very unfamiliar, very strong Ki's were approaching. He tried using a technique Piccolo taught him to talk telepathically, he wasn't very good at it but he needed to find out what it was. He concentrated hard and he thought he had it.  
  
"Piccolo?"  
  
~  
  
"Nappa slow down a second!" Piccolo yelled. Nappa grunted but listened. Piccolo put fingers to his head. "What kid?"  
  
"What are those power levels"  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
"But Piccolo!"  
  
"Kid, don't go chase after them either. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
~  
  
Gohan flopped on his bed. He buried his face in his pillow "Stupid Piccolo" he mumbled "Why can't I help? I'm just as strong as Krillen and I bet he's going" Gohan sighed and pulled a book from under his pillow "Guess it's just you and me pal"  
  
~  
  
Nappa and Piccolo climbed in Bulma's hospital window. They held back giggles at what they saw. Vegeta was holding Bulma's hand and resting his head on her stomach a smirk on his face was present too.  
  
"You wake him up" Piccolo coughed in-between giggles.  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You!" Piccolo pointed a finger in Nappa's chest.  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"YOU!" Nappa said a little too loud.  
  
Vegeta stirred and grunted. Nappa and Piccolo froze and stayed in the shadows. Vegeta was slowly waking up.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked groggily. Piccolo and Nappa glanced at one another. Piccolo sighed technically Nappa did wake him up so.....  
  
"Good you up"  
  
Vegeta stood there like a deer in headlights. Too bad the situation was serious or it would have been hilarious.  
  
~  
  
Sorry about the super late update I have had soccer try-outs since Monday. This chapter sucked but give me a break okay. 


	25. What could the problem possible be?

Chapter 24  
  
~  
  
"It's not what you think! I swear to Kami!" Vegeta huffed crossing his arms over his chest. 'Like I would show any interest in this blue- 'thing' "  
  
"Sure just keep telling yourself that Vegeta" Piccolo flicked his wrist over and tried no to laugh. Nappa was on the floor rolling around like a maniac.  
  
"Vegeta like Bulma!" Nappa coughed and leaned on Piccolo shoulder for support, but that really wasn't working since Piccolo couldn't stand up either.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Mmm hmm" groaned the sleeping Bulma "Piccolo, Nappa is that you?" she moaned propping herself up on one arm.  
  
"Yeah" Piccolo said choking down a laugh. Nappa stopped laughing for a second then looked between Vegeta and Bulma a few times then started laughing again.  
  
"What so funny?" Bulma asked "Is there something on my face"  
  
"No..." Nappa started and Piccolo continued for him "But Vegeta's is a whole other story!"  
  
"That's it I'm leaving!"  
  
"No Vegeta don't go!" Piccolo managed to say seriously.  
  
"Why? So you can humiliate me. No thanks," he sneered and jump out the window. Nappa got up from his position on the floor and yelled through the window "ZARBON AND DODORIA ARE ON CHIKYUU-SEI RIGHT NOW! DON'T GO OUT THERE!"  
  
Vegeta stopped mid-flight. "W-what did you say?"  
  
"Zarbon and Dodoria are here"  
  
"No... why are they here?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
~  
  
"What's going on, Piccolo? And who's the one with spiky hair?" Bulma asked watching Vegeta and Nappa converse among themselves.  
  
"That's Vegeta he's the one who brought you here and I don't know what's going on really I think an enemy of theirs is on Chikyuu"  
  
"What are they going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean, what are they going to do! They're going to try to kill them"  
  
"What do you mean 'try'?"  
  
"Apparently these guys are extremely strong"  
  
"I can help, I am a Sayain after all" she said proudly flipping a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Cocky just like one too" Piccolo mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" all three Sayain's snapped.  
  
"Nothing" Piccolo smiled, they glared at him "So..." he said looking around the room rocking back and forth on his heel "Exactly how strong are these guys?"  
  
"Well Dodoria should be no problem for me, but Zarbon poises another. He can transform into a vicious monster..." Vegeta started but was interrupted.  
  
"So what so special about that?! So can we!" Bulma interjected excitedly. She was on the bed bouncing excitedly on her knees.  
  
"Explain" Vegeta raised his eyebrows 'She's wild'  
  
"Well, yeah! We can go Ozuaroo... and stop the life out of them!" she giggle the last part.  
  
'Is this woman for real?' Vegeta inwardly smirked. There was a looming silence as if everyone was mulling over what she just had said.  
  
"Well?" she asked turning her neck to the side making her look unbelievably cute.  
  
"I think it just might work" Nappa said rubbing his chin. And they all except for Vegeta started to smile and Bulma let out a little giggle.  
  
"No"  
  
"No what Vegeta?" Bulma snapped.  
  
"It won't work"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not a full moon woman" he smirked. He had won that one. Bulma bit her lip she had never thought about that. How could they transform if there was no moon...  
  
"What if you use an artificial moon?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"How would we do that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Bulma's father is the smartest man on Earth. If he can't figure it out, no one can"  
  
"Oh - shit!" Bulma had just remembered her parents didn't know anything that happened that day.  
  
"What now!" Vegeta moaned running his gloved hand through his hair.  
  
"My parents... they don't know about any of this"  
  
"Then we'll just have to explain when we get there!" Vegeta interrupted, he was truly annoyed. Everyone just stared at him. 'Well are we going are not?" he snapped.  
  
He jumped out of the window levitating in mid air Piccolo and Nappa followed his example without a word. Bulma got out of her bed and went to the window "Are you forgetting something?" she asked leaning over the sill.  
  
They looked at her with a blank expression. "I don't think..." Nappa supplied.  
  
"I forgot how to fly 'REMEMBER'?"  
  
They moaned. Then a very nasty idea popped into Piccolo's head and he smirked. Vegeta looked over at him. His jaw dropped he knew exactly what he was thinking but before he could stop him...  
  
"Since we don't have time to teach you how to fly right now, I'm sure Vegeta would be more then happy to carry you, Bulma. Wouldn't you Vegeta?" Piccolo grinned showing his fangs.  
  
Too late, oh how he hated that Namek right now "Sure I would be more then happy to." He said in between clenched teeth, levitating over to where the window was and lifting Bulma into his arms.  
  
Nappa glanced at Piccolo shaking his head and grinning. Piccolo did a mock bow to Nappa. Vegeta of course didn't see this, he had his back turned. But Bulma did and raised an eyebrow 'What was that all about'  
  
~  
  
"Landing successful" came Kiwi's computerized voice.  
  
"Excellent" Zarbon replied. "Soon Vegeta, very soon"  
  
"Zarbon?" Dodoria asked walking into the control room where he was.  
  
"What, Dodoria?" Zarbon said turning he was annoyed for one thing this, this, 'thing' tagged around with him like a lost puppy all day. It was so degrading.  
  
"I think we have a complication."  
  
"What kind of complication?" Zarbon said lazily turning pretending to be fiddling with some of the controls. The reason why, because Dodoria was a worrywart. Everything was a complication to him!  
  
"Vegeta and Nappa aren't the only Sayain's on Chikyuu" he said biting down on his purple lip.  
  
Zarbon chuckled "That's a good one Dodoria, come up with it yourself?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Zarbon?"  
  
"Okay, enough I said that it was a funny joke. What else do you want?" Zarbon said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Zarbon, this is no joke, if you don't believe me go to the radar's and see for yourself! But the worst part of it is one's a..."  
  
"A WHAT!" Zarbon pulled his long green hair in frustration.  
  
"A female, you know what that means?"  
  
Zarbon closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled in the means to call himself down. "Yes and Lord Freesia is not going to like it"  
  
Dodoria corrected him "Maybe not, Sayain women were said to be exotic, maybe he would want her for the harem?"  
  
Zarbon raised his eyes in to his head "I guess we should inform him about the... 'complication' " ~  
  
Okay so there it is chapter 24, not much of a chapter but at least it's better then the last one. See that purple button down there? Click it and make someone happy! 


	26. Yassica's Great Phone Quests

Chapter 25  
  
~  
  
His fist stopped mid air. 'What's that power?'  
  
"Ahh! Stop please, just leave me!" Yassica cried curled up in a ball in the corner waiting for the punch that never came. She opened one eye from her crouched position.  
  
He looked down on Yassica "I'll deal with you later, slut"  
  
She nodded meekly not daring to speak. She watched him run out the door and slam it shut.  
  
"We'll see about that" she mumbled after she knew he was long gone. "To bad I want that money or else I would have just called his ex that he must have just cuddle up with today and tell her the real deal" she tried to get up but her legs wobbled underneath her, she sunk back into the ground. Then something stuck her she didn't exactly **need** the money, she **wanted** it. Her job at the bar paid more then enough for her to support herself. (A: N Remember she paid for the earrings and necklace herself)  
  
She picked up the phone that was resting on the desk across from where she was sitting on the floor. She went to dial but realized that she didn't know the phone number. "Shit" she moaned and slammed the receiver down.  
  
"Someone up there must really hate me?" she said stumbling into the kitchen to get something to drink. When she noticed on a pink piece of paper with the hospital number on it. "Or not" she giggled and ran - the best she could anyway - in to the next room the paper in her hand. She flopped down on the couch and dialed the number as fast as her perfectly manicured fingers could go.  
  
~  
  
"Karen could you get that?" a nurse called from the back.  
  
"Sure Joyce!" Karen picked up the phone "Moshi Moshi. This is West Capital Corporate Hospital. What can I do for you today"  
  
"Is there a Bulma Briefs currently resigning here?"  
  
"Hold on just a second, please" the nurse shuffled through her flies. "Yes she is"  
  
"Could you put her on the line?"  
  
"Certainly Miss"  
  
"Karen! Could you bring Bulma Briefs to the phone she is in room 219"  
  
"Sure Joyce"  
  
~  
  
Yassica drummed her fingers on the coffee table impatiently. Until she heard the nurse come on the other line.  
  
"She must have just checked out Miss, would you like her phone number Miss?"  
  
"Sure" Yassica rummaged through the draw that was built in to the coffee table for a pen.  
  
"It's 654 - 0987"  
  
"Thank you" Yassica said and then disconnected the line. "Now for revenge" she cackled and started to dial Bulma's number.  
  
~  
  
"We're almost there," Bulma said putting up an arm to shield some of the wind that was plastering in her face.  
  
"Good cause woman you're as heavy as a cow" Vegeta snickered "I think my arms are broke"  
  
Bulma looked up and made a good one connect to his jaw "Shortie" she huffed.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Vegeta said shifting her into one arm so she could wipe some of the blood away.  
  
"Obvious reasons" she stated proudly then looked down on the ground "Land here"  
  
As soon as they landed on the ground Bulma jumped out of Vegeta arms and ran to the door and pressed a button that was on the door "Edwin, I'm home!"  
  
Vegeta thought that she was crazy talking to the door until he saw a 'penguin' thing answer the door. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Welcome home Miss. Briefs" the butler said his nose in the air. "Would you like me to give your..." he eyed the three unusual men " 'guests', suited in some rooms for the night?"  
  
"No, I want you to wake up my father"  
  
"But Miss Briefs it's ten 'o' clock..."  
  
"I don't think I care" Bulma snapped "Just do it!" He turned to leave but she stopped him "Oh, yeah wake up Martha and tell her to make something delicious, and lots of it" she eyed Piccolo who seemed annoyed "And some of the best mineral water we've got" She smirked as she watched Piccolo's eyes light up.  
  
"As you wish Miss. Briefs"  
  
Vegeta waited until the butler left the room "So what is he? You're slave?"  
  
Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes "Sure, Veg-head if that's what you want to call it" It was ten she noticed she was only wearing one of those hospital gowns "I'll be right back" she said and retreated up the stairs.  
  
"Hmm, what should I wear? If I'm going out to battle I might as well wear something old" she sighed and looked through her closet she pulled out a three-quarter of a length, blue with red stripes Blink One 182 shirt and a pair of flared kakkie pants.  
  
"This will do" she ran into the bathroom and tried to put the pants on. "Damn, stupid tail" she charged her Ki a little and burnt a tiny hole in the back for her tail. When she finally finished getting ready she bounded down the stairs to see her father and mother giving her the your-in-trouble- glare.  
  
That's when Dr. Briefs noticed her furry appendage. "Bulma, what exactly happened today?"  
  
Bulma froze for one thing she didn't even know half of what happened that day, and another thing...  
  
BRRING  
  
BRRING  
  
"I'll get it!" Bulma jumped and made a quick escape out of the room. "Saved by the bell" she muttered as she brought the phone to her ear.  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Is this Bulma?"  
  
"Yes who is this"  
  
"This is Yassica, you won't remember me because of your... condition. But I need to tell you something very important"  
  
"Well, what is it?" Bulma asked slightly afraid.  
  
"Listen carefully, because if you don't you're entire fortune will be stolen."  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"You know Yamcha, the guy who claims to be your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes what about him? And he IS my boyfriend"  
  
"No he's not, you two broke up about a year ago"  
  
"And how do you know this?" Bulma asked extremely curious to how this girl knew her relationship with this man when she didn't even know.  
  
Yassica's voice few to a whisper of what sounded like shame "I was the reason, Yamcha hired me"  
  
"He hired you?"  
  
"I'm a... I'm a... whore" she confessed "But at the time I thought he was single!" she defended herself. Then continued "He will take everything from you to get revenge"  
  
"Revenge for what?"  
  
"You apparently humiliated him or something you have to ask someone who was there because I don't know the whole story"  
  
"I'm sorry but this is a little hard for me to swallow"  
  
"I'm not surprised" Yassica sighed then she heard a door slam. Bulma could even hear it on the other line " Shit! He's back! Whatever you do don't let him get into your house" she said in a rush shout whisper "I have to go!" then her tone seemed to slow down "Oh and I'm sorry" The all that was heard was a dial tone.  
  
Bulma gently placed the phone on the receiver. She walked into the living room and noticed no one was there. "Where'd everyone go?" she asked herself out loud. Then she heard her mother call her cheerfully from upstairs "Bulma dear, the already went in the lab"  
  
"Thanks mother!" Bulma replied. She smirked no matter how horrible a situation was her mother always smiled. 'Kind of like Goku' "Goku" she sighed. It would be a long time before she would ever see her child hood friend ever again. Then made her way to the lab. ~  
  
Thank you for all the great reviews! I love getting them! After the next 3 or 4 chapters I think this will move a little faster. I hope I don't drag out the plot too much it's just that I don't want to leave anything out.  
  
And I know in the real timeline Vegeta knew the energy ball technique in my story he doesn't cause I just remembered **smacks head**  
  
And yes I did make the team on the high side but on the low side I have practice 4 days a week so there may be slower updates.  
  
(I'm just as mad as you!)  
  
Also if you want a picture of what Bulma is wearing I have made another cartoon doll for it. Just email me or tell me in a review with your email in it that you want the picture. And I still have the one where she is in her Gi too if any of you want that. 


	27. 3 Sayains 3 Earthquakes 3 Oozaroo's

Chapter 26  
  
I got tons of requests for the picture and I can't keep track anymore L o L so if I didn't send you one and you asked me for it send me an email or review and tell me. I'll send it to you right away!  
  
~  
  
"Hey" Bulma said as she walked into the lab. "Did you figure anything out yet?" She asked raising an eyebrow because she noticed that only Nappa and Piccolo were there.  
  
"Your father took Vegeta to run some tests" Piccolo informed.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Your father thinks that if you use just a piece of the moon and charge it with Ki it'll have the same effect"  
  
"Makes sense" Bulma sighed and slipped into her fathers big leather chair. "But where did my dad say he found a ..." she was interrupted by an ear shattering roar.  
  
"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR"  
  
"What the hell was that?" She screamed and crawled under the desk noticing the ceiling started to crack and plaster fell "AH! LOOK OUT!"  
  
The rumbling continued for about minute then stopped. "It's over?" Bulma asked relived as she crawled out from her position under the desk. "I think" Nappa replied.  
  
"LOOK!" Piccolo said looking out of a window.  
  
"It's Vegeta! It worked! Yes!" Bulma cheered. "Whohoo!"  
  
"Hey Kids!" Dr. Briefs waved coming around the corner. "Who's next?" he chuckled.  
  
"I am!" Bulma squealed.  
  
"NO, I am!" Nappa interjected.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Bulma are you sure you want to do this?" Dr. Briefs interrupted.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" she shrugged.  
  
"Well, okay" he sighed in defeat "Just be careful you're the only daughter I got"  
  
"I will, I promise" she rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"How do we change?" Nappa interjected.  
  
"Oh yes that," Dr. Briefs adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat "Just look at that big energy ball but go out in the backyard so you don't destroy the house"  
  
Nappa left in a flash. Piccolo tried to follow but Dr. Briefs stopped him "When they're done doing whatever it is they're doing I need you to destroy the energy ball so they can go back to normal"  
  
Piccolo nodded and left leaving Bulma and her father "Aren't you going to go with them?" he joked.  
  
"I need to ask you something"  
  
"Today I lost my memory - it's a long story so don't ask I'll tell you later - Did Yamcha and I break up about a month ago?"  
  
"Yeah why?" He said as if it were nothing at all.  
  
"Just wondering" she sighed then looked out the window and watched Nappa transform "Wish me luck?" she smiled. She was so excited t do this but why it was beyond her. She figured it must me a Sayain thing.  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled "Good Luck"  
  
"Thanks dad" she leaned over and gave him a kiss and shoot out the door.  
  
He watched her run out in the yard and lift her head to the artificial moon.  
  
~  
  
She felt normal for a second "Hey aren't I supposed to..." her back went still, she felt fire in her eyes, her heart pumped harder, she looked down at her hands they were turning into paws... bright blue paws. If she wasn't so amazed she would have been laughing - she was going to be a blue ape.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta watched with a strange amount of curiosity. He had never seen a blue Oozaroo. There had been black, brown and even a rare type of Indian red, but never blue one. He looked over to Nappa whom obviously was thinking the same thing.  
  
~  
  
"Lord Freesia we have made a intriguing discovering"  
  
"Oh really?" Freesia cackled, taking his famous pose, leaning on one arm and swirling a wineglass.  
  
"Yes, we have discovered that there is a rrrggh - female- rrggh Sayain on the planet" Zarbon coughed the 'female part  
  
Freesia's ears visibly perked "What did you say?" he asked not sure of what Zarbon said. He got a nagging feeling that he chose to ignore.  
  
"My Lord we have discovered a female Sayain on Chikyuu - sei" Dodoria took the liberty of telling him. They both watched their 'lord', frightened at what he would do to them.  
  
Freesia threw his head back and gave a wholehearted laugh. "Oh, yes boys! That has made my day! Tell me the name of the book that you found that in I must read it!" Freesia stroked a tear from his eye. He noticed the serious expressions on their faces. He cleared his throat "So what business do you wish to tend to the evening gentlemen?"  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria glanced at each other "We have found another Sayain on Chikyuu - sei" Zarbon sighed. They watched as Freesia's face changed from red, to purple, to blue, and back to red.  
  
"Are you sure it's not Radditz?" Freesia cried in a fury.  
  
It was like hello! Didn't I just say that the Sayain was female?! I don't think Radditz was a female! "Lord Freesia, It's not Radditz, it's a FEMALE! F-E-M-A-L-E!" Zarbon retorted. Dodoria looked on at the scene. 'Boy Zarbon has some guts' No-one ever dared to talk to Freesia like that. No one not even his father King Kold.  
  
"Why yes thank you Zarbon that's just what I need a spelling lesson" Freesia snapped crushing his wineglass. Poor wineglass. Oh well, at least he'll be with the other wineglasses in that special place in the sky where all wineglasses go after they've been incarnated by Lord Freesia.  
  
"Forgive me Lord Freesia, I was..."  
  
"Save it Zarbon" Freesia spat. "We have bigger things to worry about"  
  
"Yes sir" Zarbon and Dodoria muttered.  
  
"You say it's a female?" Freesia said rubbing his chin.  
  
"Yes sir" they both muttered.  
  
"I'll tell you what," Freesia said "Kill Vegeta and Nappa, bring the female back to me. I will impregnate her and after the child is born I will kill her. I'll have a Sayain that would be part me and therefor making it twice as strong but it'll be under 'daddy's' control" Freesia cackled and sending him into fits of evil maniacal laughter.  
  
Dodoria gave you an I-told-you-so look. "Master Freesia when should we move in?" Dodoria asked, as if on Que. the ground started shaking and there came an ear-shattering roar.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL WAS THAT!" Freesia roared hopping out of his hover-chair and placing his hands on either side of the glass on the communicator making Freesia's furious face magnify on the other side.  
  
"I dunno?" Dodoria clung to the wall to hold him up. While Zarbon steadied himself on the control panel. After a minute of so the shaking stopped.  
  
Freesia was shouting curses to Zarbon and Dodoria but a roar was heard drowning his voice out.  
  
"What was that?" Zarbon asked hulling himself up. But as he got up the same process that had happened repeated it's self-two more times.  
  
Freesia roared "YOU FOOLS! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT THAT WAS!? BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL KNOW WHAT IT WAS!"  
  
"What was it?" Dodoria asked completely ignorant to the situation.  
  
Freesia shot up three fingers "THREE SAYAIN'S PLUS THREE EARTHQUAKES EQUALS THREE OZAROO!! WHAT ARE YOU BAKA'S STANDING HERE GAWKING AT ME FOR GO FIND THEM!!  
  
~  
  
"Hey I'm blue!" Bulma giggled. Well, giggled the best an Ozaroo could anyhow.  
  
"Yes we know were not colorblind!" Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on already!" Piccolo grunted. "They landed just off of the Himalayas. I take it you can't fly in that form?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course we can!" Vegeta snapped levitating 30 or 40 feet off the ground. Nappa followed his example. Bulma of course didn't go anywhere. "I can't fly remember"  
  
Vegeta wanted to punch himself right there and then. "Woman think birds, clouds, flying, it's really not hard."  
  
"Shutup!" she snapped. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard until she felt herself rise. "All right!" she cheered herself.  
  
"Finally" Vegeta moaned and they took off in search of Zarbon and Dodoria.  
  
~  
  
Okay when I meant soccer was taking a cut in updating I meant it. But seriously no excuses I'm sorry for the late update. 


	28. DeTAILched

Chapter 27  
  
I cannot even begin to tell you how cool all you reviews are, you wait for extremely long updates, and always give me compliments on this story. THANK YOU! Note I put one month in last chapter when it should have been 1 year since Yamcha and Bulma broke up.  
  
~  
  
Dodoria reached up and pressed a few buttons on his scouter. "Zarbon, they're a little farther ahead" He was sweating from anxiety. He was stronger then Nappa but he knew Vegeta would be the one to fight him. Vegeta was slightly weaker then him, but Vegeta was so much faster so it balanced out the odds of the fight for Vegeta to win. But was worse about that was he was Oozaroo and his all around statima increased by three times.  
  
Zarbon slid his eyes to Dodoria but didn't turn his head at all "You're worried aren't you?" Zarbon teased. "A warrior should never fear battle, they should crave it"  
  
Dodoria didn't need to turn his head to see Zarbon's menacing grin. "I do not 'fear' battle as you so nicely put it, I 'fear' Freesia, Zarbon" Dodoria retorted. "Besides" he snapped "All we have to do is slice the tail off those damn monkeys" there was a beat and he growled "for good this time."  
  
Zarbon chuckled "Quite so" he twisted his body so he was flying on his back, his braid flapped wildly behind him "There just might be something in that over-inflated head of yours"  
  
Dodoria huffed and sped ahead of Zarbon 'Someday Zarbon' he thought as he clenched and unclenched fat his fists. 'You'll get it good, oh yes you will' Dodoria couldn't help but let a small smirk appear on his face.  
  
~  
  
"I can't believe flight is even possible in this form" Bulma said examining her hands, well... er... paws. "It just doesn't make sense"  
  
"Woman, you couldn't even begin to understand Sayain ways" Vegeta snapped rolling his gigantic eyes.  
  
Bulma stuck her nose high in the air "Well, guess what genius, I am a Sayain now and I would like to know the ways of the Sayain oh princely one" she said making a mock bow. Vegeta was shocked by her answer. No one ever cared about the ways of the Sayain's since Vegita-sei had been destroyed. Everyone cared before it was destroyed though because the Sayain's were so powerful but peaceful. Smaller planets followed ways of the Sayain's. They benefited for it too. He remembered like it was yesterday, but those days were lost in the dust of Vegita-sei when Freesia destroyed it. The planets immediately got the impression that if they followed the ways of the Sayain they would end up like they did. Now those planets aren't even worth the hand of Freesia's destruction.  
  
He was so lost in thought he practically jumped when Bulma shouted "Hey Vegeta are you awake in there?!"  
  
Infuriated by her interruption he snapped back 'Yes woman, I am fine!"  
  
"Good because the enemy is only about 2 miles away" she informed. Vegeta was surprised she didn't give her usual 'I-have-a-name' speech. He was about to turn away when she retorted "Oh, and I do have a name almighty Ouji!"  
  
~  
  
"What's that power?" Tein questioned Yamcha, Choutzu and Krillen as they flew toward the scene. "Yeah, I sense it too it's pretty dark. But that still doesn't explain why are Bulma, Vegeta, and Nappa's power levels more then three times their maximum" Krillen said scratching his head in his thought.  
  
Yamcha was thinking hard about the Sayain trio's power increase. He knew it was familiar, he knew he had sensed it before, but where?  
  
~  
  
"So Vegeta, I see you have a little cult" Zarbon teased eyeing the blue Oozaroo. "So I see you have found a female addition to you're little club" he continued. Dodoria snickered a little through his sneer. How he hated Sayain's.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Vegeta snapped crossing his arms over his chest and turning slightly to the side.  
  
"Oh, please Vegetable brains, I have the same scouter technology as you. So if you could figure out she was a female - a female Sayain at that - then what makes you think Dodoria and I could never find out?"  
  
Bulma kept quite. She didn't want to say the wrong thing; she really wasn't sure why they wanted to not tell them she was a girl. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Vegeta's gruff promise "I'll prove to you she's not a girl he will fight Dodoria and kill him I garantee it!" Bulma snapped her head toward Vegeta "Are you fucking crazy!?" she said in a shout whisper. Vegeta smirked back at her furious ape form and whispered to her so only she could hear "Woman you could wipe the floor that pink piece of putty"  
  
She smiled back "Did the Vegeta no Ouji just compliment me?" but before he could answer Zarbon interrupted them "No" he shook his head "That won't prove a thing Vegeta" he extender his hand as if examining his nails "Well, maybe it would two things. One it would prove she is an excellent fighter, two the great Sayain Prince uses a female for his dirty work"  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta roared lunging forward. "No Vegeta!" Bulma whispered holding him back "Woman let me go!" he squirmed in her grip.  
  
"Vegeta keep your cool, they want you to blow your top. Let me fight Dodoria" she said not taking her glaring eyes off of Dodoria.  
  
"No woman - " he started but Bulma cut him off "I'm not a 'woman' remember?" she winked and sliding her hands off his huge furry shoulders and marching to the center of the battlefield.  
  
"Hey, bubble-boy! You want to rumble," She shouted extending her paw and beckoning Dodoria forward. "Hey Zarbon, the 'chick' wants to fight!" Dodoria said as he mock laughed.  
  
"Should we give her what she wants?" Zarbon teased sliding a loose strand of his hair behind his head.  
  
"Surely" Dodoria said stepping toward the center of the battlefield. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"When ever your ready?" Bulma smirked lunging forward and phasing out of existence. Dodoria expected her to phase in right behind him but she didn't she phased in the same exact spot and landed a punch right into his face sending him a good 200 feet backward and sending his body through a nearby mountain.  
  
Zarbon clapped "Very nice, except for one thing" he smirked "We still don't know if you're a girl or not, So shall we find out?" he said forming a ki ball in his hand.  
  
Bulma who was momentarily confused just stood there not making the connection between the ball of energy and what he was saying.  
  
"BULMA YOUR TAIL! GET OUT OF THERE" Nappa screamed. "Huh? - AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as the ki ball dislodged her tail from her. She fell to the ground screaming in agony.  
  
Vegeta just watched in horror he moved his mouth to say something but no words came out  
  
~  
  
Well there you go! Chapter 27, I still have both pictures of Bulma if you want them. 


	29. Defeated at Heart

Chapter 28 Wow, who would've thought 28 chapters! It's like a huge accomplishment for me! I hope you enjoy this chapter*  
  
~  
  
"BULMA!" Yamcha screamed. The quartet of Choutzu, Krillen, Tein, and Yamcha had just arrived to the battlefield to see Bulma naked and spiraled out on the ground; her body was covered in blood, bruises, and scratches.  
  
Tein pulled Yamcha back and growled "Don't go near her! Roshi told me what you did earlier, and I imagine that if you would hit her when she's 10 times stronger then you I only can imagine what you did to her before! I let you have your way at the hospital but not now!" he floated to the ground and released his hold on Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha was too much of a coward to mess with Tein; sure he would hit a lady that was stronger then him but never a man.  
  
"Vegeta what's happening to her?!" Piccolo cried confusion was written all over his face.  
  
"Her tail, if it's cut off then she looses the ability to go Oozaroo" he explained not taking his eyes off her. He looked over at the cliff where Dodoria went crashing through, then to Zarbon who was smirking "Hey Vegeta!" Zarbon yelled "she's not bad, but what was the point of hiding her?" He said making his way over to Bulma's unconscious body and dragged his finger down her back and running it in circles around where her tail was. "Yeah, she's a pretty one"  
  
'How dare he touch her!' was all Vegeta could think as his blue aurora blaze unconsciously around him.  
  
"Is he okay?" Krillen whispered to Nappa. "I don't think so" Nappa replied not taking his eyes off Vegeta, no one could infact and judging by the rapid beeps of Zarbon's scouter his power was flaring all around him.  
  
Zarbon continued his little torture "So this bother's you Prince Vegeta"  
  
"No, YOU bother me!" Vegeta roared his ki was jumping up by the thousands "And I hate to be bothered" he continued in an eerie calm voice.  
  
Zarbon's smirk stayed put until Vegeta's ki leapt a good way over 1,000,000 "Impossible" Zarbon whispered "That's Lord Freesia's maximum"  
  
No one noticed Dodoria emerge out of the mountain. 'Good, monkey prince will never know what hit him' He charged up his most powerful attack The Dodoria Beam. He snickered and released it. Too bad his moment of triumph was cut short. Vegeta had the beam resting in his palm "A true warrior never lets his guard down" Vegeta mocked disintegrating the ki beam in his paw.  
  
"H-how? There is no way you can be that strong! Not even in Oozaroo!" Dodoria quivered.  
  
"You don't know me all that well," Vegeta said lifting the shaking Dodoria in his giant paw. "Now you die!" Vegeta said squeezing him to the point where he was in immense pain but it wasn't enough to kill him. It would have done Dodoria a favor if Vegeta had killed him.  
  
Bulma stirred in her sleep "Woah, did you get the number of that truck" she muttered hulling herself up "Ouch!" she squealed as she tried to support herself on one arm.  
  
Zarbon took advantage her disability and pinned her against his chest holding her arms behind her back. "Hey Vegeta!" Zarbon shouted. A cocky sneer was placed across Zarbon features, "Ha! Look Vegeta, I've got your chick!" he laughed.  
  
"Get off me!" Bulma struggled kicking frantically. "Vegeta! Do something you baka!" she demanded. Vegeta narrowed his eyes down on her and she narrowed them back then they both nodded. Zarbon caught the glances and grew worried but hid it well until...  
  
"AAAAHH! YOU BITCH WHORE!" Zarbon cried in pain clutching his groin. "HA HA HA!" Bulma mocked "Never underestimate a 'chick's' touch" she mocked as she watched Vegeta bend over and picked up the trembling Zarbon who was still curled in a ball.  
  
"Hey Zarbon, say hi to King Yemma for me!" Bulma laughed as she watched Zarbon beg for mercy like a child. "Vegeta, please!" she heard him say countless times "Have mercy!"  
  
Vegeta just snarled and clenched both his fists and flicked his fingers snapping off Dodoria's and Zarbon's head in one quick motion. It was dead silent till Zarbon and Dodoria's heads clattered on the terrain followed by their bodies.  
  
After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Bulma spoke "Eww! Gross, Vegeta!" she made her way back to where the Z-shenshi was standing all surprised by the quick victory. Bulma took note off all their flushed faces "Hey guys what's the matter?" but before anyone could answer Vegeta cut it humor flooded his voice "Yeah it's not like you've ever seen a naked woman before"  
  
Bulma's back went ridged strait. "Oh don't tell me he said what I think I heard him say," she said in a monotone.  
  
Piccolo handed her his cape and she snugly wrapped it around her self and levitated up to Vegeta's smug face, she snorted and spat in his huge eye "I'll deal with you later" she gritted her teeth and blasted off. Her sparkling amber aurora trailed behind her.  
  
"She spat on me!" Vegeta said breathlessly. "Someone destroy that Ki ball in the sky so I can go back to normal" he ordered as he wiped his eyes vigorously.  
  
Nappa took the order and did so in a matter of a few seconds he was already back to normal. "Where are you going?" Nappa whispered to Vegeta "That woman, she can't go out there by herself. I have a feeling Freesia wants her for some reason I'm not sure of what yet though"  
  
Nappa smirked "You have your own reasons at heart" Vegeta opened his mouth to retort but Nappa silenced him "I won't say a word, go it may be your only chance" he winked and walked off. Vegeta looked up to the sky "There has to be something in this planets' water" he muttered and took off to follow Bulma.  
  
~  
  
There you go sorry it's a little short been busy a lot lately. 


	30. Reflecting on the Reflection

Chapter 29 Disclaimer : Roses are red... Violets are blue... I don't own a thing... So please don't sue...  
  
~  
  
"King Yemma, Bulma and Vegeta are.... they're... Uh" Baba sighed and looked back at her reflection in the mirror. "How am I supposed to do this? What am I supposed to do? Walk up to King Yemma and say 'Oh Hi King Yemma how are things? Well I'm doing just absolutely fine Bulma is head over heals in love with that Yamcha character you don't have to worry about Trunks being born or saving the future or slaying Freesia and King Cold' Why am I to do this?" Baba asked her reflection as if it would give her the answer  
  
~  
  
Bulma noticed a familiar area in the landscape and landed. It was where she and Vegeta had met earlier when she went apologize to him. The deer were still there too. She wiped a tear from her eye 'What does he want from me, it's like in a way he's forcing me to like him when I don't. I rather date Vegetable-brains now that I know what he's really like. Why of all times did I have to loose my memory today' Bulma sighed and sat on a rock 'Now that I think about it I really wouldn't mind dating Vegeta' she giggled at her own thought but she was saddened again "Yeah right like Vegeta would love me" she sighed and picked up a hand full of pebbles and threw them into the limpid lake. She watched them ripple the waters surface.  
  
"Ah" she breathed "Haven't had a good swim in a while" she shook the cloak off her and dived in. She noticed her lung capacity was much larger, normally she would have been at the surface gasping for breath by now but she was still totally comfortable under the water. 'Must be a Sayain thing' she thought and swam down more in search of the bottom.  
  
'There sure are a lot of fishes here' Bulma thought as she looked around and she took note of how deep the lake was. She looked back up toward the surface; she could barely see it. She debated whether or not she should go back up. She wasn't running out of air so she decided to go down deeper.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta swallowed the lump that was in his throat as he watched Bulma dive into the lake. He had been having a nervous break down in the battlefield because of her nakedness, but kept it together for the sake of his pride. It had even driven him to murder Dodoria and Zarbon in such a hasty manner when he would've preferred them to have a slow painful death. He reminded himself to get her a pair of the special armor for Oozaroo's. Then he reconsidered, her tail had been cut off, and she had lost that ability.  
  
'She sure has been down there a long time. Should I follow her?' Vegeta shook his head "Since when do I care?" He said into the night air, then the little nagging voice inside his head piped up 'Since you first saw her Vegeta, you know you like her. Look at her. She's gorgeous and you know you like it too.' It started chanting in his mind as if his own mind was trying to put a spell on him. 'Follow her, follow her, Vegeta she's waiting' He peeled off his spandex and armor not taking his eyes off the spot that she dove into. He walked over to the edge and looked at his reflection. "What is this woman doing to me?" he stared at it for a few moments and then slid into the lake to follow her down into the surface.  
  
~  
  
Bulma had reached the bottom of the lake she was swimming around the surface petting the fishes that whizzed by her. Her head snapped up 'Is that revenge' she looked around, and smiled 'I think it is, well eat this Prince Vegeta!' she planted her feet on the bottom surface of the lake and shot a huge ki blast in his direction. Then she turned and swan as fast as she could to the farther side of the lake.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta smirked 'If that's the way she going to play then so be it' he charged his hands with ki and blasted spears of ki in every direction and made a getaway onshore. He heard her water-diluted scream, and made a dive for a bush, laughing like a maniac as he did so.  
  
~  
  
Bulma tried to keep herself from giggling she swam farther until she noticed a strange glow from behind her. She slowly turned her head "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed releasing tons of tiny air bubbles. She jetted out of the lake, gasping, for air. She heard something that sounded like a cough... or was it laughter. She listened again for it but heard nothing, so she wrapped the cape around her and combed out her hair with her fingers. She noticed a slight rustle in a bush, she had momentarily forgot Vegeta was there too "Okay, bastard that was very funny. You can come out now"  
  
Vegeta emerged from the bush releasing fits of maniac laughter. He leaned on a tree for support gasping each word as he spoke. "I wish I saw your face!"  
  
Bulma looked away from him. Vegeta noticed that she hadn't started yelling she just looked away, she was obviously upset. "What? Now you're mad? It was just a joke" he said annoyed "besides you did start it" he pointed out quickly.  
  
He walked over to her and kneeled beside her. Remembering earlier in the day when they were trapped under the rock she was telling him to laugh, so he tried the same trick. He cupped her face with his hands and raised his eyebrows "Laugh. Laugh. Laugh, come on you know you want to" he coaxed. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
She snapped out of his hold and looked at him strait in the eye "It would've been funny except for the fact I'm totally pissed at you at the moment" she walked several paces away from him her back turned and arms crossed.  
  
Vegeta's lips parted as if he were to say something but he didn't know what to say, so he just stood there gawking like a fish out of water. Bulma looked over her shoulder "Have you any idea how humiliating that was? Do you?" she turned her head forward and sighed "You probably don't even care, though"  
  
"It's not my fault you're body shy. But I really don't know what your shy about" Vegeta snapped quickly and then realized his slip up. "No, I didn't say that!" he tried to defend himself but it sounded like a schoolboy trying to convince his teacher that the bully's dog ate his homework.  
  
Bulma turned fully around her mouth hung open. It was her turn to be amazed. "W-what did you say?"  
  
Vegeta grunted "Don't make me say it again" he said with a wave of his hand "I've flattered you enough for one day" he plopped down on the rock and stared at the ground for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but smile at the 'flattered' part he did say that she was a good fighter about twenty-five minutes ago, and she had a great body five seconds ago. She slowly walked over to him and slid on his lap, he was surprised at her sudden change of heart. "I thought your were mad?" he question pressing his forehead against hers.  
  
"Are you sorry?" she asked and wrapped her hand around his neck.  
  
"Answer my question first"  
  
"It depends if you're sorry"  
  
Vegeta's face tightened and he pulled his head away from hers and looked in the other direction. "Sorry" he mumbled low and quickly. Bulma squealed and hugged him so fiercely the stumbled off the rock they were sitting on.  
  
They laughed and rolled around tickling and tackling each other. "Vegeta! That tickles stop" she laughed as Vegeta pinned her underneath him "You give up?" he asked breathing heavily down on her face. The mood took a total 360* spin.  
  
Vegeta's eyes locked with hers "Are you still mad" he asked tilting his face toward hers. "No and no" she breath quickly as their faces met in a passionate kiss.  
  
~  
  
Krillen, Tein, Piccolo, and Nappa had agreed they would stay at the Kami house that night, Yamcha said he needed to go home he had 'practice' early tomorrow. Baba looked among the four men and pulled Tein aside "Where's Bulma?" she hissed.  
  
Tein shrugged "I don't know, she got mad -it's a long story I'll tell you tomorrow - she took off and Vegeta followed her."  
  
"Vegeta followed her?"  
  
Tein nodded "Yes"  
  
"Thank you, dear" Baba said slowly exiting to the kitchen "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cheered not noticing Chi Chi's presence.  
  
'I swear that woman is going crazy' Chi Chi thought "Baba , are you okay" she asked. Baba stopped mid-cheer and cleared her throat "Yes, fine deary" and then she made a hasty exit to her room.  
  
~  
  
There you go! Enjoy! I made it extra long today!  
  
I just did some changes to my site if you want to check it out the link is in my profile. 


	31. Too Good To Be True

Chapter 30 ~  
  
Vegeta had been staring at Bulma for a good hour. She was still sleeping but he didn't blame her, last night they were up 'really' late. He smirked 'Who would've thought. Me the Prince of the Sayain's, most powerful race in the universe fall to mercy at the touch of a woman. But this is no ordinary woman'  
  
He reached his hand out and caressed her face. "Wake up" he whispered gently. "Mhhmm, let me sleep Vegeta" she moaned as she snuggled into his chest.  
  
He kissed her forehead "Whatever, you women require so much" he joked closing his eyes and rested his chin on her top of her head. He sniffed her blue silk hair. "In more ways then one too"  
  
"Shut-up Vegeta you wore me out last night" she said playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
He wrapped the cape more tightly around them closed his eyes, but didn't sleep he thought about how his life change the second Freesia had taken him away from his planet. He had always wished that he had blown up with the planet. But this was the first time he was glad he did go with the planet, because if he did he would have never met 'her'. He wondered ' I would have done the whole scenario ten-fold just for last night, no questions asked'  
  
~  
  
Yassica ran and ran until her legs could carry her no more and she collapsed in the middle of the street. She only had a few dollars so a cab wouldn't have helped and she could sit for a half-hour for a bus to come around. He would have found her by then.  
  
'Why?' she asked herself over and over again 'I should've left him that day when we were in the baseball field and his buddy and ex-girlfriend beat him up. I should have realized that he was a liar and a con-artist.'  
  
"Hey Miss, are you all right?" a total stranger asked extending her hand. She was a woman with curly, blond hair piled high on her head. She had a huge smile on her face that reassured Yassica that everything would have been okay.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thank you" Yassica replied taking the woman's hand and heaving herself up.  
  
The woman's face of kindness was transformed into one of pure horror. She gasped "My dear, you most certainly are not okay! What happened?"  
  
There was the sound of screeching tires from around the corner. Yassica looked up "Oh, no he's back! Please hide me!" she said clutching the woman's shoulders.  
  
The woman didn't ask questions, which Yassica was grateful for. "Sure, dear. My car is right here, get in" the woman helped Yassica slip into the back seat -curtsy of the tinted windows - of the Mercedes 600 S.E.L. 'Woah, old women sure do know how to live in style these days' Yassica thought as she ran her finger down the leather interior of the luxury car.  
  
Mrs. Briefs shut the car door gently and waved down Yamcha. "Yamcha! So nice to see you again, it's been a long time" she shouted.  
  
'Oh, god don't tell me Yamcha knocks up old ladies too' Yassica thought as her curiosity clawed at the edges of her brain. She could hear Yamcha's car slow down and pull over.  
  
"Hello, Yamcha! Where are you going is such a hurry?" Mrs. Briefs asked smiling.  
  
"Misses - Misses Briefs" he stuttered "What brings you to this side of town?" Yamcha's right eye was twitching every so often.  
  
"Oh, I was just cruising, James bought me a new car for my birthday last month and I never got a chance to use it until now" She smiled and looked at Yamcha. Mrs. Briefs was naive not stupid, she had already put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Is there something in you eye, Yamcha" she reached to brush it away. He flinched back "It's fine! It's just my allergies - really" he smiled weakly. "I Uh - have to get going. Coach scheduled more practices" and with that he sped off.  
  
Mrs. Briefs called back "You practice in pajamas!?"  
  
There was a feint sound of a car speeding up.  
  
Yassica could help but giggle a little as she emerged from the car. "Thank you so much - Mrs. Briefs" she smiled. "I better get going too" she said giving a halfhearted smile.  
  
"But where will you go?" Mrs. Briefs asked putting a hand on Yassica's shoulder. "Look, I know all about that man and his tricks. My daughter dated him for 7 years"  
  
Yassica gasped "You're Bulma's mother!" Yassica sorted out the facts, 'That explains a lot about that car, their the richest people in the world... literally'  
  
"Yes, I am" Mrs. Briefs smiled proudly. "I'll tell you what, how about you come stay with us for a month or two until you get situated." She offered.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't" Yassica said.  
  
"Sure you could!" Mrs. Briefs insisted. "Now get in the car and, we'll fix you up, and later when Bulma gets home we'll go to Star-Buck's"  
  
~  
  
Yamcha pushed the pedal to the medal. "How dare she!" he swerved around the corner. "Hey buddy would it kill you to watch were you're going!" a pedestrian shouted.  
  
"Fuck you!" Yamcha screamed throwing his finger in the air. Yamcha recklessly drove around town for a few hours when a nasty idea popped into his head. 'If Yassica is with Mrs. Briefs, and Dr. Briefs is working, and Bulma is...' he stopped to sense her presence because it wasn't at Capsule Corp. 'and Bulma is...' "BULMA'S WITH VEGETA!!" he slammed his car to a stop almost sliding t through a ditch. He couldn't believe his luck. It was all odds were totally on his side, if Bulma wasn't at the house then no one could stop him. "It's too good to be true!"  
  
"Time to put the plan into action" he cackled getting back on the turnpike. He laughed like a maniac the whole way to Capsule Corp. "I'm going to be rich, filthy-stinking rich!"  
  
~  
  
"Vegeta could you tell me more about the Super-Sayain thing" Bulma asked him while she lifted his gloved hand in the air tracing it with her fingers.  
  
"What do you want to know?" he asked leaning against the tree and closing his eyes. She gently pulled the glove off. She expected his hands to be rough and callused like Goku's, but instead they were soft, in a masculine way. "How do you become one" she place his hand over the side of her face.  
  
"Training, lots of training" Vegeta sighed "I have to become one if I ever want to defeat Freesia"  
  
"Freesia?" Bulma asked. Then as if all at once she felt a surge of all her memories flow back to her. She remembered when she was under the rock with him and told her about all the horrible things he did to Vegeta. "The one who took you away from your father?" she continued her face twisted in an unmeasurable rage.  
  
"Yeah... wait, how do you even remember?" Vegeta asked opening his eyes and looking down on her.  
  
"I guess I didn't forget everything" she smiled. "But if it is why are we sitting her, lets go train"  
  
Vegeta smiled, no smirk at all, this was a full blown-smile "Your too good to be true" and with that he scooped her up and flew away.  
  
~  
  
Happy Birthday to me! I turned 15 yesterday, hope I updated soon enough. Please review! Thanks ^_^ 


	32. Not Radittz, his BROTHER

Chapter 31  
  
Now, I need to know which yall prefer, long chapters once a week or shorter chapters 2-3 times a week. Personally I like shorter 2-3 times a week but you my readers and I want to know what you want. Oh yeah remember Kiwi from earlier chapters I found out I was spelling his name wrong it's Kuwi. So now on Kiwi has officially been changed to Kuwi.  
  
~  
  
"Kuwi, please come in. Take a seat" Lord Freesia offered extending his hand to one of the leather chairs that surrounded his desk.  
  
"Thank you, my lord" Kuwi bowed and took a seat. There were a few moments of silence.  
  
"If you can't already figure it out Carbon and Dodoria have failed their mission, and Vegeta is still alive and is on Earth with Nappa, and the Sayain female. But among further studies there is ANOTHER Sayain on Earth. He's a half-breed child of an age of about 9 years. One of the Sayains must have mated with a human. But that's an advantage this boy is incredibly powerful."  
  
"Another sire?" Kuwi asked. "Is it a spawn of the female Sayain?"  
  
"I was just getting to that" Freesia pointed out a little annoyed that he was interrupted. "You, see that's the thing, the DNA of the boy does not match Vegeta, Nappa, or the female's"  
  
"Radditz!" Kuwi gasped. "He did have a mission to Earth he had failed, maybe his 'mate' was the reason he didn't purge Earth"  
  
Freesia put a finger to his chin "Ah, so you know that half but not the other. Radditz was killed on Earth a year ago! The boy is the age of NINE! Have you no brain!"  
  
"Excuse my misinterpretation, my lord" Kuwi apologized. Freesia ignored it though. "But you are on the right track Kuwi. The boy's DNA has some of Radditz genes."  
  
"So whom could it have been?"  
  
"It all makes sense Kuwi, Radditz had a brother, that was deported right before the destruction..." Freesia stopped and closed his eyes in remembrance of that day. He smiled his homicidal maniac smile and continued on what he was saying,  
  
"... and so it seems 'Kakkurot' was sent to Earth and failed his mission as well, but Kakkurot died with Radditz on Earth a year ago"  
  
"So the boy is the spawn of Kakkurot?"  
  
"Yes Kuwi, and that is why I have called you here today, I need you for a very important mission. What I need is for you is to bring me back the woman, the boy, and several strands of Vegeta's hair"  
  
"Why the hair?" Kuwi asked.  
  
"For reproduction purposes, Vegeta is the only Sayain with the promise of Super Sayain left. You will be aided with the Ginyu Force in case you run into any trouble. Just make sure that they remain on Mars, or Venus until you run into trouble, IF you run into trouble."  
  
"The Ginyu Force! Should such extreme measures be taken"  
  
"I don't think you realize the importance of the situation" Freesia snapped.  
  
Kuwi ignored the last comment and asked a question that popped into his mind "Please don't mind my asking but why let them remain on surrounding planets?"  
  
"Our 'friends' have gathered ki sensing abilities and don't need scouters to read power levels" Freesia explained resting his fingers under chin. "So, do you take the mission Kuwi?"  
  
"Proudly" Kuwi said rising from the chair and bowing "When is the departure?"  
  
"Tomorrow at six A.M. sharp" Freesia said turning his huge leather chair so the back of it faced Kuwi.  
  
"I will be there, my lord" Kuwi said and with that he left the room.  
  
~  
  
Yamcha parked the car a few blocks away from Capsule Corp. and took to walking the rest of the way. When he did finally reach the house he saw Yassica sitting in some expensive patio furniture beside the pool. Dr. Briefs was most likely in his lab, and Edwin was most likely with him. Edwin was Dr. Briefs lackey.  
  
Yamcha landed on Bulma's balcony and entered the house, not bothering to remove his shoes. They had been covered in mud, from the few blocks he had to walk to get to the house unnoticed. He made a dart toward the library.  
  
~  
  
"Vegeta, land on my balcony. I want to get some clothes," Bulma said as they closed in on Capsule Corp.  
  
"Whatever" Vegeta sighed as he picked up speed.  
  
"Thank you" Bulma chimed, and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. She could feel it upturn in a smirk underneath her lips.  
  
~  
  
"Ah" Yamcha said as he entered the library. He immediately started removing books from their positions to find the prize that lay behind them.  
  
~  
  
"MY CARPET!" Bulma shout-whispered as they landed on the balcony. "What happened here?" she looked at the mud tracks everywhere. She observed them closely. Their design was weird studded one.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma curiously "And they make such a style of shoes"  
  
"Yeah they're called cleats, but they are used for sports like soccer and baseb.... KAMI NO!" Bulma exclaimed as she grabbed Vegeta's arm and darted out of the room following the footprints with Vegeta in tow.  
  
'Baseb?' Vegeta asked himself as Bulma pulled him down several flights of stairs 'Humans have such weird customs'  
  
~  
  
"Hell yeah!" Yamcha cheered as he found the right shelf with the safe behind it. His fingers twitched with excitement. "Okay here goes nothing" he said as he placed his fingers on the dial. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. It was faded from the all the years he had it. Bulma had given it to him early in their relationship because he had wanted to store the bat that he had hit his first home run with. It had long been moved from there. He had always used the paper as blackmail for her to get into bed with him.  
  
"9..." he mumbled as he turned the dial to enter the first digit of the seven digit code.  
  
~  
  
"My god, woman slow down!" Vegeta ordered as she darted down stairs and rounded hallways never letting his arm go, as a result he was smashed into walls and stumbling down the many flights of stairs. 'Damn this woman wasn't kidding when she said she was the richest woman in the world. This house is huge.'  
  
"No you go faster!" Bulma snapped rounding a corner and literally jumping down flights of stairs.  
  
~  
  
"23... 29... 35..." Yamcha mumbled feeling surges of adrenaline coursing through his veins. Finally revenge would be his!  
  
~  
  
"Almost there" Bulma panted winding her way through more twists and turns of the house.  
  
Vegeta was doing his best not to run into every corner. His head hurt like hell. He cursed, as his head slammed into a vase. He yelped as a broken piece of vase pierced his eye.  
  
~  
  
"42... 44..." he said as he tried to steady his hand. It was trembling so much he was afraid he was going to have to redo the combination.  
  
~  
  
Bulma's hand released Vegeta and grasped the doorknob.  
  
~  
  
"...52!" Yamcha breathed as the lock snapped open in queue with the door.  
  
~  
  
There it is chapter 31 I hope I've been updating quick enough it's hard for me to find time these days.  
  
*~* Snowmiss *~* 


	33. Safety Stolen

Chapter 32 This chapter was out a little too late and for that I am so sorry. I had to redo this chapter like three times before I even got it half-decent.  
  
~  
  
"Yamcha!"  
  
"B-B- Bulma!" Yamcha stuttered "It's not what you think! I was just putting my... Uh ... baseball bat in there!"  
  
Bulma started powering up "I am so sick of you! Why can't you just leave me alone?" She lunged forward "I hope you have a nice time with the whore bag you'll knock up tonight!"  
  
Vegeta pulled her back. "I'll take care of this, you go and ... Uh..." He eyed her up and down "... get some clothes on"  
  
Bulma protested. She vigorously swung her legs and arms in every direction as she tried to break out of Vegeta's grip "Let me go Vegeta! I want to make sure he gets a one-way trip to hell!"  
  
"Woman, I will take care of that!" Vegeta snapped "Just calm down!"  
  
"Fine!" she shouted. She had stopped squirming but her chest still heaved up and down. She glared at Yamcha "Just don't kill him, I want that pleasure"  
  
"I wont" he smirked letting her go. She strode to the doorway her back toward the two "Oh, and by the way Yamcha I suggest that you find a good lawyer because I will be seeing you in court"  
  
Yamcha sneered "You know, if you would've just given me another chance none of this would've happened! But no! You run of with some homicidal maniac, just because I made a few mistakes! You never gave me a chance"  
  
She turned around "Oh! And robbing my house is going to make me give you another chance!? Now you feel how I felt when you cheated on me! You don't like it, do you!?" She drew her head back and a strange sense of calmness washed over her features "I know it sucks"  
  
The room filled with silence and Bulma made a hasty exit.  
  
~  
  
Yamcha knew he was a dead man, he looked around trying to find some way to defend himself. But there was nothing, all he could do was buy time.  
  
"You have no idea how lucky you are" Yamcha sighed looking down at the floor.  
  
Vegeta sneered "You were lucky too, you lost your chance"  
  
"I love her, she could never begin to imagine how much I do" Yamcha said leaning on one of the tables in the library.  
  
"Then why'd you cheat on her-" Vegeta retorted.  
  
Yamcha interrupted "I- I...."  
  
"And try to steal from her, and HIT her!" Vegeta snarled cornering him "You don't love her, you just can't take rejection!"  
  
"I never EVER hit Bulma!"  
  
"Don't think I don't know about what happened after she left to make sure that YOU were okay!"  
  
"I did nothing to her!" Yamcha yelled powering up. Vegeta turned his back "Sure, you didn't."  
  
Yamcha noticed a book cart, he grinned and gripped the sides "I never hit her but I'm going to hit you!"  
  
"Wha-...?!" he turned around to have his face met with the solid steel of the book cart. He felt his knees give from underneath him. His head seemed to be spinning at a million miles and hour. He fell on his hands and knees, clutching the plush carpet as if it would stop the blackness that was over coming him. Another wave of pain surged through his body. The pain was too much; he fell welcoming the unconsciousness that overtook him.  
  
Yamcha laughed and gave Vegeta a swift kick to the side to make sure that he was unconscious. "Never let your guard down almighty Ouji" he mocked. He looked at the still open safe, now was his chance. He phased out in front of the safe.  
  
"Now, lets see what valuables the Briefs' keeps in here" he searched through the safe pushing aside a few necklaces he noticed a scroll of blue paper in the way back. He reached for it "What this?"  
  
He unrolled the blue paper "It's a blue print..." he examined it more closely "...FOR CAPSULES!" he said in a shout whisper.  
  
He quickly wrapped the scroll up in and tucked it safely in his pocket. "Now, off to Krolger Technologies" he said. He looked quickly back at the safe and grabbed a few necklaces. 'They might come in handy' he thought as he stuffed them in his pocket with the capsule blue prints.  
  
"Now how to get out?" He searched for an exit, he couldn't very well go through the front door. He noticed a tiny window above a shelf. "Perfect"  
  
He flew up and pushed it open, but it would only go halfway "Man this is going to be a tight squeeze" he slid himself through the narrow opening. He heard the sound of muffled giggling. Was Bulma coming?  
  
No.  
  
Bulma never giggled - like that anyway, besides he'd know those giggles anywhere. It was Yassica and Mrs. Briefs!  
  
"Just a little more" he struggled to get his right leg freed. "Ah, screw it!" he said as he unlaced his right cleat. He pulled his right leg through the opening. "Yes!" he whispered and ascended into the sky.  
  
~  
  
"WOMAN!" he shook the blue haired woman ferociously.  
  
She looked back at him. Then he heard her whisper back "Vegeta"  
  
"Get out of here!" he ordered her.  
  
"What?" she asked extending her arm out to touch him but he fell to the ground clutching his chest. Blood oozed out of his mouth and he wheezed for breath.  
  
She slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes darted around... but there was nothing to been seen. Just a black vortex spinning wildly two feet in front of her and out of it emerged a short, purplish, alien.  
  
~  
  
Mrs. Briefs and Yassica entered the library. "Oh, my Kami! Is he dead?" Yassica exclaimed as she ran over next to Vegeta's body. Mrs. Briefs followed; she knelt down next to Vegeta's bruised and broken body and put two fingers on his neck. "Thank Kami," Mrs. Briefs sighed in relief "He just is unconscious"  
  
"What's going on here?!" Bulma exclaimed as she emerged into the library "Vegeta! Oh my god!" She ran over to her mother and Yassica.  
  
"Vegeta!" She whispered resting her arms on his shoulders. She shook him lightly "Vegeta, wake up. Please wake up" she turned him over so he was lying on his back. "Vegeta. Vegeta, wake up." She cupped her hands over his face "VEGETA!" she screamed, her tears ran freely down her face.  
  
~  
  
She tried to scream but she had no voice, her mouth just hung. The man with the black hair man coughed "Die at the hands of a Sayain!"  
  
"You monkey! Burn in hell! I will never be beaten, especially by a MONKEY!" the purple monster cackled evilly and extended his hand and shot a huge blast strait toward them.  
  
"VEGETA!" she screamed.  
  
~  
  
He moaned and stirred in his sleep. He slightly cracked open one eye "Woman?" he asked raising his arm around her neck for support.  
  
"Vegeta" she sighed and buried her head in the crock between his head and shoulders. "You're okay" she choked back tears. "You're okay" she repeated.  
  
"I'm fine" he replied hugging her back. "Just fine"  
  
~  
  
AH1 I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner I had writers block for this chapter and I kept redoing it. 


	34. Respect and Revenge

Chapter 33  
  
Oh, I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I haven't been updating enough. I have FCAT next week and my teachers pounded me with homework because next week they can't give me any next week. ::grumbles:: "Laugh while you can demon- spawned teachers" ::laughs like a homicidal maniac::  
  
~  
  
"All set and ready for take-off, General Kuwi sir!" a short orange alien with wild white hair named Jeice saluted.  
  
"Find Ginyu for me, I need to speak with him" Kuwi ordered  
  
"As you wish," Jeice bowed and ran off to find Ginyu.  
  
"Man the pods!" he shouted to the small army of soldiers that were accompanying him besides the Ginyu Force.  
  
"Excellent job Kuwi, I might promote you to my right hand. Now that Zarbon and Dodoria are... out of commission." An icy voice said from behind him.  
  
Kuwi turned around to be met with the grinning face of Freesia "L- Lord Freesia" he breathed taking a bow "What a surprise"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know" Freesia said dryly "I never waste my time with such trivial matters but I wanted to tell you..." his face turned into a snarl and his eyes glowed with ki "You fail this mission, you had better not come back because I will have your head served to me on a platter!"  
  
"Y-yes my lord" Kuwi bowed to hide his twitching eye.  
  
"Remember I want that Demi-brat, the woman, and several strands of Vegeta's hair" Freesia continued in his usual bored monotone.  
  
"I'm fully aware" Kuwi bowed not because of his twitching but to hide his full blow smirk. This was his chance to be the best of the best. Freesia's empire would give him the respect he deserved, just like Zarbon and Dodoria. He uncurled from his bow to see Freesia had already left.  
  
He turned back around to see Captain Ginyu and Jeice walking toward him.  
  
"You wished to see me General" Ginyu bowed.  
  
"Yes, when we get to Earth, you and your troop are to stay on Mars and only come to Earth if we -as in my troops and I -run into some difficulties. It seems our 'friends' have ki sensing abilities and don't need the use of scouters" Kuwi explained  
  
"Interesting" Captain Ginyu said as he rubbed his chin in thought "Ki sensing abilities, that's a new one" he joked.  
  
"For real" Kuwi sighed. He looked around "Get your troop in the pods, Ginyu. It's about time we took off."  
  
"Yes, General Kuwi"  
  
~  
  
"Oh my what is this doing open!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed bounding over to the safe.  
  
"Mom! Don't close it" Bulma said as she got up and rushed to the case to inspect it. She rummaged through the safe muttering something about capsules "Shit, I knew that's what he wanted!"  
  
She punched the safe leaving a huge dent behind. "Damn, Damn, Damn!" "Bulma, dear why don't you just fly after him? You still have your Saya... a... a... What's the word?" Mrs. Briefs said.  
  
"Sayain" Vegeta corrected sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, that's it" Mrs. Briefs chirped.  
  
Bulma blinked a few times and stared at her mother in disbelief. How obvious was that? Her mouth slowly curled into a grin "I love you!" she said as she grabbed her mother in a tight bear hug.  
  
"I love you too, Bulma. But don't you think you should be chasing Yamcha?"  
  
"Yeah well I hate all of you" Vegeta mumbled so low that only Bulma could hear. She struggled not laugh at him.  
  
"Oh right I knew that" Bulma said as she let go of her mom. She started to power up a little "Come on Vegeta. You hold him and I'll punch" She yelled as she blasted off "Bye mom!"  
  
"Yeah whatever, stupid woman" Vegeta mumbled as he blasted off after her.  
  
Yassica still wasn't used to the idea of flying by now even though she HAD dated Yamcha and watched him spar with Tein and Krillen many times, the idea of it all scared her.  
  
~  
  
Captain Ginyu had retired to his bedchamber earlier then usual due to his immense migraine. The other four members of the Ginyu Force were constantly bickering and arguing about such trivial things. "Damn immaturity" he grumbled as he placed a warm cloth over his forehead.  
  
He began to think about the mission. It had appeared to be this woman they had to capture and bring back to Freesia was a Sayain.  
  
But how? All the Sayains except for Radditz, Vegeta, and Nappa all the Sayains were destroyed. He furrowed his brow in thought.  
  
Sayain females were extremely rare. There were about fifty men to one woman on Vegita-sei. What were the chances of a woman escaping?  
  
There was another problem that clawed at the sides of mind; who is the half- breed?  
  
Captain Ginyu figured he'd talk about it with lord Freesia tomorrow. All this was making his head feel worse. He lowered his eye lids and let sleep engulf him.  
  
~  
  
"Burter, you imbecile!" Guldo protested "I was watching that!"  
  
"You have four eyes watch something else will you!" Burter hissed.  
  
"Recoome, hand me that brush will you" Jeice shouted over Guldo and Burter.  
  
Recoome picked up the brush and eyed it with semi-disgust "Yeah, here catch!" Recoome purposely threw the brush toward Jeices' head.  
  
"Hey, baka what'd you do that for?" Jeice said as he rubbed his left cheek.  
  
"Because you such a sissy! What warrior, let alone man brushes his hair obsessively! You're like one of those school girls!" Recoome shouted back curling his mouth in disapproval.  
  
"Oh yeah, well at least I have hair!" Jeice retorted.  
  
"Rub it in our faces why don't you!" Burter shouted throwing his arms in the air for exasperation.  
  
"Yeah!" Recoome and Guldo shouted in unison.  
  
"Fine! I'm leaving!" Jeice shouted slamming the door to the dormitory that he and his other three comrades shared.  
  
"Hippie!" he heard one of them shout.  
  
~  
  
"Mr. Yamcha," a tall, brunette, secretary called. "Mr. Knoll, will see you now"  
  
"Thank you" He flashed a smiled and winked at the secretary. She on the other hand grabbed her cup of coffee and dumped it over his head. "I don't do pick-up-lines" she snorted and walked away.  
  
'No matter' he thought as he patted his soggy pocket 'Soon, very soon I will have my revenge'  
  
~  
  
I hope I updated soon enough this time. My chapters have been really crappy lately. Because when I thought up this ficcy I only have the beginning and ending in my head so it's been hard to write the body of it with out altering the ending.  
  
Review Please! 


	35. Never Meant to Be

Chapter 34  
  
Thousand thanks for all that reviewed!  
  
~  
  
Yamcha entered the committee room. The room went dead silent as he walked in. a man in the back cleared his throat. Mr. Knoll rose from his seat and walked over to the man that was dripping in -from the smell of it- French Vanilla Coffee. "Are you Yamcha?"  
  
"Yes, I am" Yamcha extended his hand dripping tiny spots of coffee on the plush white carpet "You must be Mr. Knoll"  
  
"I am" Mr. Knoll said as he stared uneasily at Yamcha's outstretched hand. He didn't want to be rude after all this man did say he had the blue prints for the capsules. So hesitantly he took it and gave it a light quick shake.  
  
"You have a very frisky secretary, Mr. Knoll" Yamcha joked suddenly uncomfortable about being covered in coffee.  
  
"Yes, I know" Mr. Knoll chuckled. "I've been married to her for about five years now, she's pulled lots of stunts, but never once did she pour coffee over my head." Mr. Knoll continued chuckling still this time with everyone in the committee room echoing it.  
  
Yamcha's face fell. "You're married to her?" he asked in disbelief. Mr. Knoll was a man that was about in his late forties; he really didn't look bad for his age but still. His 'wife' was no older then twenty-five and looked like she was a super-model. Yamcha wondered how much money this guy had to bag a girl like her.  
  
"Five years next month" he stated proudly.  
  
"Congratulations" Yamcha managed to sputter out.  
  
"Thank you" Mr. Knoll nodded his head. He extended a hand to the table "Shall we get down to business?"  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Bulma scream as she entered the committee room. There were whisperings of "Is that Bulma Briefs!" and "What's she doing here?"  
  
She phased out of existence and reappeared in front of Yamcha "Did you really think you'd get away?"  
  
The whole room went totally silent for the second time that day. Mr. Knoll boomed "What is the meaning of this Miss Briefs? I am in the middle of a very important meeting!"  
  
"Well, Excuse me Mr. Knoll" she said putting an emphasis on his name. "But do you know this man STOLE MY blue prints and was about to break a copy write law and you were going to buy from him!" Bulma said trying to remain calm. "And once he sells this information to you, it becomes YOUR responsibility. Then once a law suit is filed YOU get sued Mr. Knoll" Bulma said smirking in all her glory. "So unless you want to pay a law suit you hand..." Bulma looked over Mr. Knoll's shoulder at the dripping wet Yamcha. The scene would've almost been comical if she would've been laughing her ass off. "...Him over" she snarled the last part.  
  
Mr. Knoll looked at Yamcha who was being held in a chokehold by a compact, spiky haired man. He hadn't even noticed him enter. He figured it was Bulma's bodyguard. Mr. Knoll shrugged his shoulders "What can I do?" he sighed and ran a hand through his slightly graying hair. "Take him" he said as he strode out of the room. He could no longer look at the blue haired genius anymore, same for the coffee-covered minx that had tricked him.  
  
Out of all those years he had never been so close as to getting the capsule formula. Now it had just slipped through his fingers.  
  
Why had he'd given up so easy? Because it just wasn't meant to be....  
  
His company would never be as good as Dr. James Briefs' Capsule Corporation. "It just wasn't meant to be" he repeated to himself "It's destiny, you can't mess with it" he said as he filled a coned shaped paper cup with water from one of those Culligan tanks. He gulped it all down and crushed the cup in his hand.  
  
He tossed it to the trashcan "Oh, well" he sighed and continued walking through his second best business building.  
  
~  
  
Bulma eyes traveled to the large glass window and then to Vegeta and back to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded as to what she meant "Do it?" he asked.  
  
"Do it" she said flipping a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"You ready for a ride weakling?" he chuckled as he drew Yamcha back by his arms and released sending him strait through the glass window of Knoll's committee room.  
  
"Bastard now you pay!" Bulma flared her ki and jumped after him. The executives in the committee room were all staring wide eyed and their jaws slacked.  
  
Vegeta looked at them and smirked "It's all tricks" he said "You just can't see the wires and spotlights" he continued highly amused with the stupidity of it all. They all nodded and but they didn't seemed to be convinced. But really Vegeta didn't expect them to.  
  
He looked out to see how Bulma was fairing. He hissed "Ouch" as he watched Bulma tear Yamcha apart not only physically but verbally too. Even more amazing is she didn't repeat one profanity, curse, or insult more then once.  
  
~  
  
"Captain Kuwi, we arrive at Earth-sei at 2300 standard time." A minion bowed "The Ginyu Force will land at Mars-sei at 2100 standard."  
  
"Good, everything is running on time" Kuwi said. "Pleased to hear that" he continued "Keep up the good work" he saluted and left the room to find Captain Ginyu. That's when he ran into a fuming Jeice pounding ferociously on Ginyus' door.  
  
"Jeice, what is it now?" Kuwi asked dryly as he approached. Obviously Jeice never noticed him until he said something.  
  
Jeice turned immediately "Captain Kuwi" he breathed and saluted, though it didn't hide his embarrassment. He cheeks slightly reddened.  
  
"What's the problem?" Kuwi asked.  
  
"I don't think the Captain is feeling well" Jeice explained "He left the squads' and my chamber about an hour ago, he said he had a headache. I was just checking to see if he was okay."  
  
"Okay well when he wakes up, be sure to tell him that you land at Mars-sei at 2100 standard" Kuwi yawned "I'm heading for bed..." he eyed Ginyus' slightly dented door comically "Don't bother me, Jeice. Trees don't grow in outer space"  
  
"Sure thing Captain" Jeice smiled.  
  
Kuwi turned the corner and opened the door to his chamber and closed it slowly. Sighing he removed his gold tipped Sayain-style shoes. In his opinion the Sayain's were good at one thing and that was making armor. He flopped down on the bed and threw his gloves and chest plate off but never bothered to remove the spandex. He crawled under the sheets "What a day" he mumbled and fell into slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
~  
  
I am much happier with this chapter then with the other ones. I hope you like it too. Review Please! Make me even happier! 


	36. Bulma Bashes the Boys

Chapter 35 ~ The 200 Review Special!  
  
~  
  
"Have you had enough yet?" Bulma mocked as she backhanded Yamcha across the face. He didn't answer. She gave him a swift kick to the ribs. "Have you?" she screamed. He still didn't answer. She was about to give him another kick when someone spoke.  
  
"I think he has" the deep voice said as who ever said it put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Bulma tuned around, sure enough there was Vegeta "Woman, lets go we have better things to worry about"  
  
She looked back down at Yamcha then back at Vegeta. She really didn't want to go but didn't want to put up a fight. She sighed in defeat "Fine, let's go"  
  
She lightly grabbed Vegeta's hands "But only if you carry me" a small smile tugged at her lips. Vegeta eyed her funny for a few moments -and for a second Bulma thought he was going to say 'No'.  
  
"Only if you can catch me" he smirked. He untangled his fingers from hers, took a step back and blasted off.  
  
Bulma blinked a few times registering what he had said. "Oh no he didn't" she muttered as she blasted off into the sky following him.  
  
~  
  
Yamcha glared at the two fading Ki streaks that shimmered in the sky. One a warm and dazzling amber, the other a cool and fading azure. It made him sick -not the love between Bulma and Vegeta, but himself. All of this pain -he inflicted on himself all because of one mistake and that was Bulma.  
  
He promised himself he would have nothing to do with her ever again. It was strange when he had her he never wanted her -he preferred the company of a street whore that would tend to his every need. Bulma wasn't like that she had to what she wanted when she pleased.  
  
Which wasn't true and he knew it.  
  
It was more like she didn't do what he wanted and whenever he pleased. But now he wanted her even if she never did anything for him again, he wanted her just so he would have her to call his own.  
  
Then it dawned him -he was lonely. Even when he did have Bulma he still was lonely obviously because he always wanted to be in a woman's attention. When he cheated on her he never gave it a second though or even fell guilty about it until the next day or so after usually if they had a date and he was home instead watching TV. Bulma always found out when he cheated on her he did know how exactly.  
  
But of course who wouldn't be lonely? Living in the desert all alone with a blue cat as your only companion, and even after a while that blue cat you took for granted left you too.  
  
Yamcha sighed and hulled himself up using the dumpster for support. Bulma had thrown him into the back alley because then 'She would save him some embarrassment'  
  
In truth it did really.  
  
~  
  
"Ha! I got you!" Bulma cheered as she grabbed Vegeta's ankle.  
  
Vegeta looked back at her. 'There is no way she is that fast'  
  
"I let you win," he said haughtily. "Besides..." he said as he phased out of existence and reappeared behind Bulma "I got you now woman" and with that he grabbed her around the waist as blasted off. He made sure to go his maximum so it really would seem like the speed he was flying at before did seem slow.  
  
She let out a tiny squeal. She looked up at Vegeta who was looking down on her. She gave him a warm smile and extended her head up to kiss he cheek.  
  
"Oh, come on now woman I know you can do better then that" he said as he wiggled his fingers that were wound around her waist.  
  
"Vegeta stop! That tickles!" she laughed as he continued to tickle her.  
  
"No" he said.  
  
"You'd better" she said still laughing.  
  
This time he did stop "Why you'll beat me up?" he teased.  
  
"No I'll get the book cart too" she smiled but regretted saying that the minute those words left her mouth. She watched that darkness creep back into to his eyes, the one that was there in his eyes when she had first met him a day and a half ago.  
  
"Vegeta I- " she started but he did let her finish.  
  
"It's fine" he said. His tone was so cold and lonely -like the same one he used when he talked about Freesia.  
  
"If you say so," she said meekly. Obviously Vegeta's ego had been damaged badly from the whole 'book cart' ordeal. She meant for it to be a joke but Vegeta wasn't one to take jokes too well.  
  
She slid her arm up around his neck. She frowned when he flinched back "I said I didn't mean it. I'm sorry.... I wasn't thinking, it was a meant to be a joke"  
  
Vegeta took an immediate stop. "So, you think it's a joke. What if a coward wielding a book cart took you out? Do you have any idea how much that made me look like the weak fool that HE is!" he said slowly his eyes turned down to the landscape that lingered several hundred feet below them.  
  
"Vegeta I said I was sorry! What do you want -" Bulma asked quietly  
  
"I SAID it was fine" he spat.  
  
Bulma sighed. "I'm going to head home. I'm getting kind of hungry. You want to come?"  
  
"Just go I'll catch up -later," he said as he flew off in the other direction.  
  
She watched him blast through the sky. The clouds flashed briefly with blue. She slowly descended to the ground. She let her thoughts runs loose for a moment. 'I haven't even known him for more then two days and I fell in love with him.'  
  
She a pebble as she walked through the prairie. She was guessing she was in northern China -in one of the wheat fields.  
  
She plucked a grain and chewed on it absently. "What's with the whole pride ordeal with him" she asked herself out-loud.  
  
"Why does it matter now? I could see if he was on Freesia's ship... but here no one cares" she rambled her thoughts on out-loud. "Except him" she sighed.  
  
~  
  
"General Kuwi, the landing was successful" a minion bowed.  
  
"And Ginyu's?" Kuwi asked pretending to examine his nails.  
  
"Successful as well sir,"  
  
"Very good, everything is running as planned" Kuwi smiled.  
  
He looked around the control room of the ship. "Which target is closest?" he shouted.  
  
"The woman!" one of the technicians shouted.  
  
"Troops get ready! We strike in five minutes!" Kuwi shouted.  
  
~  
  
Bulma continued to look into the clouds wondering about Vegeta's well being. "He's so stubborn" She smiled "But so am I"  
  
"I wonder what he's doing right now?" she snorted "Probably off in some desert training himself. I don't get why he takes things so seriously."  
  
"Are you lost... Sayain?" An icy voice said from behind her.  
  
She swerved around and went ridged strait. There stood a blue alien with an army of men -she was guessing about 700. She was about to ask who they were when she noticed the armor. It was the same as Vegeta and Nappa's.  
  
"I take it you're Freesia?" she hissed.  
  
"On the contrary my dear, I work for Freesia." Kuwi grinned showing his over developed canines that stuck out like fangs. "But don't worry you'll meet Freesia soon" he chuckled.  
  
"You don't know who your messing with." She snarled getting into fighting stance.  
  
"Oh, trust me I do" Kuwi mocked. He turned to the army "Men" he pointed to Bulma "get her"  
  
The men charged at her in a formation that looked like it took these men all their lives to learn much less memorize. But it didn't matter these men had all power levels below 1,000. She smirked and got out of stance. She took a swift tuned on her heal and put her back to them. The leader was only about 10,000. She snorted, she could take him out in a flick of her wrist.  
  
The army of men all took this by surprise and abruptly stopped. It was dead silence side for Bulma's light snickering.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" she said, he back still turned. She extended her hands "See I got nothing to hide"  
  
The men just stood there totally flustered staring but each one blinking here and there. Kuwi was enraged.  
  
"You fools! Why'd you stop? Seize her!" He shouted. Immediately the soldiers snapped out of their trance and continued their assault.  
  
Bulma stood calm......... waiting. Waiting for the perfect moment. She counted down the seconds. They were only about ten yards away now.  
  
"A little closer, little closer and..." she muttered under her breath. They now closed in on about 4 or 5 yards.  
  
"NOW!" she screamed as she unleashed a wave of ki that totally incinerated the men toward the front and deathly injured the men toward the back. It  
  
Kuwi raised an arm to shield his eyes and face from the typhoon of flying bodies, armor and rocks.  
  
"When Freesia said this woman was a Sayain, he sure wasn't kidding. She took out ¾'s of my army in one blow. I think I might need the Ginyu Force for this one" Kuwi said to himself.  
  
He turned to a soldier that wasn't as badly injured as the majority. "You there!" he pointed "Contact the Ginyu Force immediately!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the soldier bowed and made a beeline for the ship.  
  
When the roaring winds came to cease Kuwi walked out from the cloud of smoke that had formed from all the dirt and dust. He was angered somewhat to see she still had her back turned. He felt as if in some way she was mocking him by it.  
  
"Very nice. Training haven't we?" he crooned.  
  
"Actually no" Bulma said. 'Good' she thought 'Let him think he stands a chance'  
  
"Then my aren't we the perfectionist" he said remaining levelheaded but inside he was a tornado of anger and irritation. His life was on the line here, and he wasn't going to lose it because of one woman -one SAYAIN.  
  
'You obviously don't know me then do you?" Bulma snapped "Because if you did, you would know am I one of the most powerful fighter on this planet."  
  
Kuwi frowned "Arrogant as well. Huh woman? Seems like a little bit of Vegeta rubbed off on you"  
  
"How do you know Vegeta" she growled.  
  
"These Sayain's -so protective of their royalty? No?" Kuwi replied.  
  
"How do you know him?" She asked again this time the anger was more evident in her voice.  
  
"He was an acquaintance on Freesia's ship. Nothing more." He explained.  
  
Bulma snarled "Speaking of Freesia -Why doesn't do his own work instead of sending out weaklings and cowards like you to do it -that is if he's so powerful and all?"  
  
Kuwi snarled "Bitch, you have no idea what power is"  
  
"Oh, so I suppose you want to demonstrate for me?" Bulma  
  
This caught Kuwi by surprise. He knew he couldn't fight her and win, she was 20 times stronger then he. "Trust me, you want to save your strength little missy. Once the Ginyu Force gets here you're going to need it"  
  
"Like I said cowards and weaklings" she flashed a grin "Please don't give me the satisfaction of being right" her words oozed so much sweet sarcasm you could pour it over pancakes.  
  
~  
  
There you go your 200-review special! I hope you like it.  
  
I made it extra long for you all to sink your teeth into.  
  
I just wanted to say how much I love the fact you are all enjoying this. I love going into my email and getting at least 6 or 7 reviews for each chapter. It brightens my day.  
  
Anyway I want to give out a huge thank you to all the reviewers. You are the greatest! 


	37. The Ginyu Force

Chapter 36  
  
~  
  
"Come on! Is that all you got?" Bulma mocked as she slammed her fist into Kuwi's stomach. Kuwi knew she was just toying with him. He couldn't refuse her proposal for a fight because then he really would've looked like a coward. Besides he only needed to hold her off for another hour until the Ginyu Force arrived.  
  
"Wench, you had better watch what you say. Once the Ginyu Force gets here you wont be laughing for very much longer" he coughed.  
  
"When is the great Ginyu Force going to arrive?" she asked in a valley girl voice. "Because I don't see them anywhere. Do you?"  
  
"Give them an hour" Kuwi replied regaining his breath.  
  
Bulma's stare hardened her eyes dared him to haggle with her. "Forty-five minutes. No more, no less." She spat crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head in to the right.  
  
Kuwi just glared at her as he got up. "Fine forty-five minutes." He stumbled over to the ship and ordered a regeneration tank to be ready for him.  
  
'A regeneration tank?' Bulma asked herself 'What's that?'  
  
~  
  
Vegeta landed on a cliff. He had no idea where he was, nor did he care. He no longer thought about Bulma's words, but about his dream -his nightmare.  
  
What did it mean?  
  
He picked up a pebble and bounced it around in his hands. It was interesting though -why Freesia hadn't done anything to 'find' him.  
  
"It's kind of offending" Vegeta muttered, smirking at his on words.  
  
He gently placed the rock down on the ground. "I wonder where the woman is?" A slight breeze blew as he said that.  
  
He curled his arms beneath his head and inhaled deeply. "Probably getting herself into trouble again" he muttered. Too bad he had no idea about how much trouble she was actually in.  
  
~  
  
"Yassica, over here!" Mrs. Briefs called getting everyone's attention in the store "How about this one?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she held up a blue- green sparkling silk evening gown.  
  
Yassica gasped "It's beautiful"  
  
"Go try it on!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed showing the dress in her arms "Show me when you're done"  
  
Yassica hurried inside the changing stall. She caught a glimpse of the price tag. "What th -" She turned it around again. "Oh my god...5,000 dollars!" she sighed.  
  
"Might as well just try it on" she sighed and slipped into the green dress. She twirled in front of the mirror and smiled. "Mrs. Briefs?" Yassica said as politely as she could because she noticed that Mrs. Briefs was talking to one of the sales clerks.  
  
Mrs. Briefs buzzed around "You look gorgeous!" she said.  
  
"I know, but I don't think I can afford it" she smiled.  
  
"Nonsense!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, "It's my treat"  
  
"No" Yassica said seriously "I don't want you to pay for it"  
  
"Why not dear?"  
  
"Because I feel in debt to you" Yassica explained "You've given me a place to stay, got me away from Yamcha, and so many other things. I just couldn't possibly"  
  
"I understand," Mrs. Briefs said quietly. "But I do know a way that you could make up for it -if you allow me to buy you the dress" she smiled mischievously.  
  
"How?" Yassica asked now smiling.  
  
"Marietta our former maid, has quit about a month ago and... well, I'm am in need of another. You want to fill the position?" Mrs. Briefs explained with a little wink.  
  
Yassica smiled and giggled a little. "I would love to!"  
  
"Good, Now hurry and change so we can buy the dress" Mrs. Briefs said as she reached over to another rack.  
  
Yassica hurried back into the dressing room. Mrs. Briefs hummed "I wonder what I'll wear to the ball. After all a hostess has to look her best?"  
  
~  
  
"Well, well missy your time is up let me introduce you to the Ginyu Force" Kuwi snickered as he extended his hand to the sky where five pods soared.  
  
Bulma's jaw dropped. These guys were strong. Each one was as strong as she was!  
  
"I'm in for it now" she muttered so low not even Kuwi could hear.  
  
Kuwi grinned at her expression of shock. "What's the matter... scared?"  
  
"You wish" Bulma snarled.  
  
~  
  
"Your move" Piccolo mumbled as he moved his knight.  
  
"Let's see" Nappa said as he reached for the queen, but then changed his mind and moved a bishop.  
  
"OH MY, WHAT'S THAT!" Mr. Popo shouted from his garden.  
  
"What?" Piccolo and Nappa cried in unison.  
  
"Those" Mr. Popo trembled as he reached out a finger to point at the five pods. Nappa stared at the pods and tilted his head. His eyes snapped as soon as he realized it was the Ginyu Force.  
  
"It's the Ginyu Force. What do they want here? Why are they here?" Nappa rambled in a panic.  
  
"Who's the Ginyu Force?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"A series of Freesia's most elite fighters. 5 men each as strong as Vegeta, each one has their own special ability." Nappa said and paused. "Guldo, has the power of esp. Jeice, the power of ki. Recoome has brute strength. Burter has speed, and Ginyu their leader has specialties in all these fields -he has never lost a fight."  
  
"This is bad," Piccolo said and turned to Nappa "What should we do?"  
  
"We fight" Nappa said as he powered up and blasted off.  
  
"Nappa wait!" Piccolo shouted but he got no reply. He grumbled and chased after him.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his sleep. A weird sense of panic flushed over him. His stomach was doing somersaults inside of him. Was Bulma okay?  
  
"Something's not right" he said as he rose to his feet. "I know it"  
  
He took off but careful not to raise his power too high. 'Where is she' he thought as he soared through the clouds looking for any trace of Bulma.  
  
~ 


	38. Guldo Verses Bulma!

Chapter 37  
  
Oh, wow, I got so many reviews for the last chapter so I tried to get this one out as soon as possible! Hope you like it!  
  
~  
  
The five pods landed one after another in a triangle formation. The first pod opened releasing a purplish gas -out came a tall, purple, alien with two jet-black horns sticking out each side of his head. Bulma tilted her head to see if she was seeing correctly  
  
"Is that an ice pack?" she mumbled out loud totally bewildered. The alien seemed to be ill -very ill. His eyes were baggy and had a dark purple tint to them. It looked to be holding an ice pack to its head to help ease a headache.  
  
The next two pods in the triangle formation opened. The one to the left emitted a bright orange and the one two the left a deep forest green.  
  
And out of those two short aliens emerged out of them. The one to the left looked like a rock star with his wild white hair and dazzling teeth. Bulma raised an eyebrow a little when he smiled at her. 'He looks like he just came from a Kiss concert.'  
  
The other alien was even shorter then the previous one. This one had four eyes and looked like a chubby frog. "Ewe" she groaned quietly.  
  
The next two pods opened yet releasing the colorful gases. Out of the left -and flesh tone gas emerged a tall extremely muscular man with a red mohawk -it almost looked human or like one of the WWF wrestlers to say the least.  
  
"Hi" it said in a deep voice that made him sound like a mental case. Bulma took a step back "Uh, hi"  
  
The fifth and final pod's exhaust was a deep royal blue and an even taller alien stepped out. It was a dark azure with two little yellow stub horns on his head. It let a low hiss out sounding very much like a snake.  
  
Kuwi turned to Bulma.  
  
"May I introduce you to the Ginyu Force" Kuwi gloated as he extended his hand to the five.  
  
They immediately got into a weird formation and made all these different poses.  
  
"Guldo!" the short green one shouted extending his fingers over his forehead.  
  
"Jeice!" the orange one bellowed taking his pose.  
  
"Recoome!" the human-looking one shouted.  
  
"Burter!" the tallest one hissed also taking a pose.  
  
"Ginyu" the purple one shouted -or attempted to say the least.  
  
The purple leader continued -" And we are..." he said with little enthusiasm.  
  
"THE GINYU FORCE!" They all shouted together.  
  
Bulma raised a hand to her mouth to hide her amusement. She bit the insides of her mouth to keep from laughing. Captain Ginyu coughed and struggled to keep his balance. It was obvious that he wasn't doing a very good job. He fell over.  
  
"Oh, way to go Captain." Recoome said lowering his arms from above his head. "You ruined the pose" he moaned.  
  
"Shut-up Recoome" Guldo shouted.  
  
"The Captain's sick leave him alone" Jeice protested floating up so he was eye to eye with Recoome.  
  
Burter stuck his hand between the two faces. "She's" he hissed pointing to Bulma "Is our target, not each other"  
  
Recoome moved back but Jeice stayed, his eyes narrowed. "You're the one that called me a hippie!"  
  
"Who me?" Recoome asked.  
  
"No, Burter" Jeice snapped "I wasn't talking to you"  
  
"I never said anything of the sort" Burter defended himself "It was the green one"  
  
Kuwi cleared his throat. But the five didn't stop their bickering.  
  
"I said" Kuwi shouted and cleared his throat, still no reply.  
  
"No TV and Play Station for a week" Ginyu mumbled. The bickering quartet went dead silent.  
  
Kuwi looked at Ginyu and back at four "Uh, yes... very well" he stuttered. "Now who wants to fight the Sayain slut first?" Kuwi said awkwardly. As soon as those words left his mouth there was another roar of profanities and insults.  
  
"Me!"  
  
"No me!"  
  
"No fair, you got the last one!"  
  
"I'm fighting her!"  
  
Kuwi slapped a hand to his head and slowly dragged it down his face. "EEEEENNNNNOOOOOOOUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!" he screamed turning red in the face.  
  
Kuwi took several deep breaths. "Guldo," he said pointing to the four-eyed toad "You will fight" The other three started to open their mouths in protest.  
  
Kuwi put a hand up "You will have your turn"  
  
Bulma smirked "So, Kuwi this is the best you could do" she huffed "A toad -I'm insulted"  
  
The toad spoke getting into fighting position "Watch what you say, Sayain"  
  
Bulma didn't bother get into fighting position. She waved a hand "That's what they all say"  
  
The toad lunged forward. Bulma just stood there her arms crossed over her chest in all her glory -expecting him to phase out behind her and give her a whack. It was the oldest trick in the book. She was about ready to position her arm back so she could ram it strait into his nose -but realized she could move.  
  
Guldo materialized behind her and gave her a swift kick to her neck. She fell over clutching her neck and gasping for breath.  
  
The frog laughed "Ha! Underestimating your opponent, overconfidence, and pride -the weaknesses in every Sayain"  
  
"Well, YOUR looks can be deceiving" Bulma snarled as she got back to her feet.  
  
"I could say the same for you little lady" Guldo retorted.  
  
"But I bet you probably couldn't win one fight without that ESP trick" She continued. "Because then it really would be a fair fight and all"  
  
"All is fair in war" Guldo answered getting in formation "Shall we continue?"  
  
"Be my guest" Bulma said seeming relaxed "Oh! And I'm ready for your little trick this time" Bulma said flaring her ki around her.  
  
"We'll see" Guldo said. He lunged forward. Bulma noticed he was holding his breath -but she couldn't move. 'That must be it!' she thought. 'He has to hold his breath to stop time'  
  
Guldo drew back his tiny fist and tried to land a punch but he burnt his hand in the process. He drew it back immediately and blew on it furiously.  
  
Bulma too this as an opportunity to attack. She phased out behind him and grabbed his arms. "You ready for a ride?" she laughed and flew up into the sky. There was a large redwood tree she spotted 'Yeah' she thought.  
  
She began to spin around slowly at first -then slowly increasing her speed. When she decided she was fast enough she let him go. Guldo was sent flying through the large redwood splitting it at the stump.  
  
She remained in the air "That worked perfectly" she mused to herself.  
  
Guldo struggled to get his vision and footing strait. When he finally accomplished that task, he took note of the broken tree and Bulma still hovering in the air -and she didn't have her ki flared around her. He let out a low chuckle and held his breath. He made his way to the tree and used another physic ability of his to make it hover in mid air.  
  
She knew what was coming next.  
  
~  
  
Finally an update -my dad has been using the computer more and more now because of his new job so it's really hard for me to get on. But I will prevail!  
  
LOL!  
  
(Random burst of insanity there)  
  
I'm still debating on what the next chapter should be so feel free to make any suggestions ^_^ 


	39. Echos of Defeat

Chapter 38  
  
~  
  
Guldo struggled to get his vision and footing strait. When he finally accomplished that task, he took note of the broken tree and Bulma still hovering in the air -and she didn't have her ki flared around her. He let out a low chuckle and held his breath. He made his way to the tree and used another physic ability of his to make it hover in mid air.  
  
She knew what was coming next. Bulma struggled to break free of the invisible force field that molded her into air. 'I'm going to die!' was all she could think as she watched the tree raise higher in the air.  
  
The tree swung back. Bulma felt like she was a baseball and the tree was Ken Griffy Jounior's bat -the bat just waiting to swing her out of the park. She was trembling despite the hold of the ESP she could feel her bones shake and rattle inside her. Her vision became blurred with tears as she watched the tree swing toward her. She tried to scream but just little squeaks would come out.  
  
Bulma wanted to close her eyes but found she couldn't. She couldn't even turn her head away -she had to watch the tree come and 'swing her out of the park'.  
  
The tree came closer...closer...closer. The tree was so close to her she could already feel the rough bark of the tree scrape and tear her skin. The tree was a mere 15 inches from her face now 'Kami help me!' she though.  
  
The all of a sudden it stopped -everything stopped. The tip of the tree touched her nose and stayed there for about a second the plummeted toward the ground. The whole world seemed to shake as the tree collided with the ground.  
  
"W- What j- just -t hap-p-pened-?" she stuttered slurring her words together. "Am I alive?" she said feeling her hands and her face. "There's no way unless..." she looked down to ground where Guldo was standing.  
  
"Vegeta!" she whispered putting a hand over her heart. There stood Vegeta holding Guldo's decapitated head in his hand. He tossed it aside and was probably saying something to Kuwi. Bulma couldn't hear though.  
  
"BULMA!" a child's voice shouted from behind her. She turned around it was Gohan, Piccolo, Choutzu, Tein, Nappa, and of course Yamcha. "Oh, hi G- Gohan" she managed to say. She nodded to the rest as a sign of acknowledgment.  
  
"Are you okay? What's going on?" Krillen asked.  
  
"I'm... fine" she managed to say. No sense getting them all tied up in knots about what happened -almost happened to her.  
  
She looked back down on the ground "But I think we have a problem down there"  
  
"No doubt" Nappa interjected "There the- "  
  
Bulma held up a hand and smiled a little "Don't say it. Please don't say it"  
  
"Shouldn't we be down there?" Piccolo asked annoyed. He was never the one to goof-off -but really this wasn't a time too.  
  
Bulma nodded realizing too that this was not a time for idol chitchat. "Right" she said looking down at Vegeta. "Let's go" she finished. ~  
  
"Prince Vegeta," Kuwi said crossing his arms over his chest. "I see -or rather should I say smell-" Kuwi paused dragging his eyes to Bulma who had just landed behind Vegeta, fire licked at the pupils of her eyes as she sneered at him. A laugh drowned in his words "That you are quite taken with this little woman. You left your scent all over the poor dear" A few soldiers snickered along with Kuwi.  
  
"You think you can beat me?" Vegeta said raising a heavy brow. "Because if that's what you're saying..."  
  
Kuwi shrugged his face expressionless "Of course. Why couldn't I now that I know your weakness?" Kuwi snapped his fingers "Burter"  
  
A bolt of blue lightning zoomed across the field whizzing right over Vegeta's shoulder. He froze for a second, the slowly he turned his head around over his shoulder.  
  
There behind him stood Burter with Bulma in a choke hold.  
  
"Let me go!" Bulma shouted kicking furiously. "I said let me go!" she screamed along with a string of curses.  
  
Burter laughed at her feeble attempt to escape. "Oh so you think this is funny, huh?" Bulma sneered "Well lets see how funny you think this is!" Bulma mumbled. She sunk her teeth deep into Burter's flesh.  
  
Burter screamed in pain releasing her, but she didn't detach her fangs from his skin. He could feel her teeth rip through his veins tearing them apart like a child does a coloring book. Blood sprayed out from the wound as Bulma jolted her head back, tearing off a good portion of skin and muscle tissues.  
  
She bought her face to his agonized face. She drew her head back and spat the flesh into his face. "You make me sick" she said as she backhanded him across the face. She continued to beat on him, punching, kicking and all that whatnot.  
  
"You ever going to touch me again" Bulma asked tossing Burter aside. "Now anyone else got something to say?" Bulma asked eyeing all the shocked faces that gaped words but no sound emitted from them. Bulma was amused greatly by this but kept her stoic expression.  
  
"Is anyone up for a challenge?" Bulma said charging a ki ball in her hand. Every one remained silent "What, no takers?" she said disintegrating the ball of energy.  
  
"Then I'll just have to pick" she laughed disappearing leaving only a thin film of waving airs. Her laughed still echoed through the field. The rows of wheat swayed from the vibrations.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Kuwi shouted "Jeice, give me a reading!" he ordered. Jeice fumbled with the buttons on his scouter.  
  
"What the...?" Jeice mumbled amazed as he stared wide-eyed into the lens of the scouter.  
  
"Where is she Jeice?" Kuwi bellowed as he ripped the scouter off his ear. He quickly fastened it to the side of his head. He ferociously pounded the key inserting codes and locations -she was nowhere on the planet!  
  
"Damn her!" Kuwi screamed as he smashed the scouter to the ground. He turned to his men whom all seemed to be fumbling with their scouters as well with the same bewildered expression "Find her, you fools! She has to be on this planet somewhere!" Kuwi barked turning red in the face.  
  
"We'll see who wins this game, Sayain" Kuwi mumbled looking around the sky.  
  
~  
  
"Where did she go?" Vegeta asked trying to sense her ki. He still was new at this trick so it was a work in progress -most defiantly his most reliable skill.  
  
Piccolo spoke up "Vegeta, remember when you first came to the planet"  
  
"Of course I do! What's your point?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Well, your scouter could only detect Bulma's surface power -not when she masks it. That's why you expected her to be so weak" Piccolo explained.  
  
Vegeta was about to speak but Nappa cut in "So basically she's shielding her ki"  
  
"Exactly" Piccolo nodded.  
  
Vegeta looked out at Kuwi's troops all taking off in different directions in search of Bulma and narrowed his eyes "So where is she now?"  
  
Piccolo chuckled a bit "I don't know, but their not going to find her anytime soon"  
  
Vegeta turned to him his eyebrow raised "What do you mean you don't know? I thought you could detect shielded ki?"  
  
"I can" Piccolo said and smirked "But she hides hers too well"  
  
Vegeta looked back out into the early twilight and felt a strange sense of pride sweep over him. A small smirk tug at his lips "Does she, really?"  
  
~  
  
Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone! 


	40. Yep, Everything is Going as Planned Or i...

Chapter 39  
  
~  
  
Bulma landed quietly on the sacred courtyard of Kami's lookout. She walked over to a patch of hibiscuses and gave a low whistle. "For his age, Mr. Popo, sure does know how to keep a garden" she said as she plucked one and sniffed it lightly. She loved her Sayain senses they made her feel more -alive.  
  
She gently wove the flower in her hair 'I wonder where he is though -Kami too?' she wondered as she looked around 'This place is deserted. The peace and quiet is pretty nice though'  
  
She finished weaving the flower through her hair and brought her hands to her cheeks and pointed them out around to form a funnel around her mouth.  
  
"Hello!" she called "Is anyone here? Kami, Mr. Popo?" Her voice echoed through the empty corridors, mimicking itself over and over. So much for peace and quiet.  
  
Bulma scanned the fortress once again and groaned in discontentment "Where are they?"  
  
Bulma sighed nonchalantly 'It must be time for their naps'. She leapt up over the 3 steps that lead up to the solid wood double doorway that lead to the Grand Palace of the Lookout. She was about to rest her hand on the sparkling gold doorknob when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She stumbled backward in surprise and tripped over the small rack of steps. A small chuckle emitted from the duo.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" Bulma protested even though she was smiling whole heatedly. "I looked everywhere for you guys where were you?"  
  
"We were at Korin's tower" Kami explained "We saw you approaching and wanted to catch up so we could give you these...." Kami pulled a small deerskin pouch out of his tunic.  
  
Bulma reached out for the pouch gratefully "Oh wow, thank you!" she said enthusiastically. "Good thing you came back from Korin's and brought me these. I would've never checked there for you two" she laughed and continued "Besides, I totally forgot about the beans -even though I really shouldn't have taken the situations" her cheery face darkened. "That is why I came here. To ask you if I could use the chamber"  
  
Kami and Popo exchanged worried glances. "What for?" Popo interjected "You are stronger then all of those Brutes, don't be discouraged by that small one's ability"  
  
Bulma looked away "That's not why I want to use the chamber..." she paused unsure of what to say. Should she tell them? She bit her lip -they would find out sooner or later anyway, but still.  
  
"Bulma, is there some kind of danger that we should know about?" Kami pleaded "You can tell me"  
  
Bulma looked back at Kami. "I can only tell you if you swear, and by the kai's you swear you cannot tell a soul until the time comes"  
  
The two nodded "We swear" the said together.  
  
"You see, it's like this. Freesia has sent over all of his top forces to Earth to reclaim Vegeta -and capture me. But the thing is all of his top forces are being overcome with such ease by Vegeta, and I, and everyone else."  
  
Kami interjected "But that's a good thing right?"  
  
"Overall no." She said flatly "Because Freesia has no one left to send. His top two right hand men, his elite force, and probably a half of overall army, have been defeated -or are in the process of"  
  
"I still don't understand your point, It's good that his forces are being annihilated. Is it not?" Kami reasoned.  
  
Bulma started again but her voice was quiet and she was finding it hard to find the words she wanted to say "If there's no one left then..."  
  
"Then?" Popo asked in a way to beckon her to continue on.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked them both in their eyes. Timed seemed to stop, even the comfortable breeze there was up on the courtyard stopped, the only sound was that of her own heart. Her voice was low and contained no emotion at all "Then won't he come himself?"  
  
Popo and Kami's mouths dropped. They looked at her in total horror and shock. Was she right? She couldn't be... could she?  
  
~  
  
Vegeta waited for the smoke to clear, expecting Recoome to emerge from the rubble. He wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. He drew his eyes to onlookers "Well?" he shouted.  
  
Piccolo mumbled something about 'having cows' that made the boy laugh a little. Vegeta couldn't quite pick up what he said, but really he paid no mind to it, there were more important things to worry about.  
  
"He's still in there a little bit!" Tein shouted "Just use your finish move now, while you still have a chance!"  
  
Vegeta lip curled into its trademark smirk "GALLET GUN!" he shouted releasing a massive pink blast with golden jolts of electricity veining through it. Vegeta wasn't a huge fan of the coloring -but hey it did get the job done.  
  
Things were going good with the Ginyu Force. So far Guldo, Burter, and Recoome were disposed of. Only Jeice and the Captain himself were left.  
  
"Yeah, he's gone all right" Krillen stuttered. He was a little shook up by the whole 'GALLET GUN' thing. It was a massive blast, but it still was pretty cool.  
  
"I wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of that blast" Yamcha said from behind Krillen.  
  
"I think that goes without saying. Don't you think" Krillen joked.  
  
"yeah, you're right about that" Yamcha replied.  
  
~  
  
"I think it's about time I got back to battle" Bulma said breaking the icy silence. "They might need these" she said shaking the bag of senzu's lightly.  
  
"You are a brave woman, Bulma" Mr. Popo said taking a small bow. "I honor and have the up-most respect for you"  
  
Bulma blushed a little "Thank you, Mr. Popo and I you." She said returning the bow.  
  
"The chamber will be ready in about 2 days at the latest" Kami informed. "How much food and supplies should I stock"  
  
Bulma looked to the sky in thought "A lot" she said through a smile. She patted her stomach "We Sayain's have 'healthy' appetites."  
  
"Will do" Kami smiled warmly "Will do"  
  
~  
  
Someone: Ooooh, what will happen?  
  
Me: I don't even know yet :P  
  
HELP! @_@ 


	41. A Matter of Time

Chapter 40  
  
~  
  
Bulma landed at the battle site just in time to see Vegeta send Jeice 'into the next dimension'.  
  
"So, just the Ginyu Captain is left?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Yes" Nappa answered. His dark eyes met Bulma's "But it's far from over. You and I both know that"  
  
Bulma swallowed a lump in her throat "You know?" she asked so no one else would hear.  
  
"I've been in Freesia's army long enough to know he always gets what he wants." Nappa paused "we have to prepare"  
  
"How long," Bulma breathed deep "Do we have to prepare?"  
  
"I say about a week at the most. Two Days the least" Nappa shrugged. But his eyes distant and totally hopeless "It wouldn't matter anyway. Even if we had a year we still wouldn't be able to match his power" his voiced was dragged and lazy as if there really was NO hope.  
  
Bulma narrowed her eyes and turned away "Nappa, you have no idea how ready we will be" she said and walked away.  
  
Nappa's head snapped up "What?" he said bewildered, but Bulma didn't answer.  
  
Bulma looked on at the fight between Vegeta and Captain Ginyu and it seemed that Vegeta was losing despite the huge advantage he had against Ginyu. A small bead of sweat formed at her temple and she growled as she brushed it away. "He's losing" she mumbled frustrated.  
  
"Bulma he's probably tired" Krillen interjected "He did after all beat all the other Ginyu Force members" he suggested.  
  
Bulma reddened and she looked down at the ground to hide her blush, she was still embarrassed about her 'stumble' -even though Krillen didn't witness it.  
  
"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Bulma growled as she watched Ginyu land a good one right in his face. Bulma powered up and flashed behind Ginyu and knocked him strait into the ground. 'Woman, what do you think you are doing!" Vegeta yelled from his spot on the ground.  
  
"You're tired, take a break!" Bulma hissed back.  
  
"I was doing just fine!" Vegeta protested getting back on his feet.  
  
Bulma descended to the ground quickly. "I let you help me out, now let me help you out, Vegeta." She pleaded taking his hand. "Take a break, get your energy back. I'll brush him up a little, but I'll let you have the final blow. Please, Vegeta"  
  
He growled pulling away "Fine! But you get five minutes"  
  
"Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed reaching in her pocket, remembering the senzu beans. "Here! Eat one" she said as she tossed it to him and was off to find Ginyu in a flash,  
  
~  
  
Okay, Okay, I know this chapter is so late and ever so short -the next few might be late too(  
  
I have lots of things going on right now with family, school, and such, so it's going to be a tough stretch. I'm really bummed too.  
  
So please, please, I know I have late updates a lot but I never seem to have time and for that I am sorry. I just thought I would tell you this so you peoples wouldn't think I'm dead or something. 


	42. Brawls, Beans, and Balls

Chapter 41  
  
It's late -I KNOW! It's just that I wanted to spend time with my cousin because she got sent over to Iraq. Pray her please!  
  
~  
  
Bulma gave Ginyu a swift kick to his side. He grabbed her leg and went to swig her into ground, but she was too fast for him. She used her arms to stop her from crashing into the ground, and caught Ginyu by surprise. She used that moment of surprise to slam the leg he held in his hand right into his face. He flew back releasing her completely. She shot a Ki blast toward him and turned to her friends.  
  
"He's all yours Vegeta!" She called retreating back to the senshi.  
  
"Finally" Vegeta mumbled stepping forward. As their paths crossed he stopped her and dropped the little pouch in her hand "You eat one," he said pausing and grinning slyly at the tiny pouch "they're good"  
  
Bulma looked confused at the little bag for a moment and went to look back up at Vegeta -who to her surprise was already attacking Ginyu. She enclosed the bag in her palm and continued toward the sideline.  
  
Gohan, Krillen, and Tein cheered for her as she approached. Nappa and Piccolo just nodded in acknolodgement, Yamcha didn't even look.  
  
Bulma sighed as she noticed Yamcha's fixed look on the field. She sighed 'Oh, well' and slumped down against a tree. She gingerly flipped the little bag of beans back and fourth between her two hands. She slowly pulled the drawstring and reached in to get one.  
  
She pulled a bean out of the bag and examined it carefully. She placed the bean gently on her tongue and chewed curiously after a chew or two her jaw stopped.  
  
"EEW!" she exclaimed as she frantically tried to spit the bean out. "What in the world does Kami put in those things?" she asked now embarrassed because everyone was staring at her and plus now to make it even worse Yamcha sent her a 'look'  
  
The senshi drew their eyes back to the battlefield as they heard Vegeta yell his finisher 'Gallat Gun'  
  
"Just when I don't want them to notice me they do" Bulma muttered under her breath. She looked boardly at Kuwi's camps -the fight was getting boring in her mind. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Kuwi make a mad dash for the ship.  
  
~  
  
Kuwi ran frantically back into the ship. He needed to contact Freesia immediately. "Where is it, where is it?" he mumbled as he searched for the Contact Room. When he finally stumbled upon it he pulled it open so hard the door breaking it off its hinges.  
  
He scampered over to the keyboards and punched in the codes at lightning speed. When a lower class minion appeared on the screen he ordered for him to get Freesia and to make it snappy or he would see to it when he returned that he would kill him -even though it was very likely he wouldn't be returning.  
  
When Freesia finally appeared Kuwi began to speak immediately. "Lord Freesia, I have just made a discovery -a very important discovery" Kuwi said, his voice was quick and breathy and full of excitement.  
  
Freesia didn't even flinch. He was well aware of the failures of his -and the Ginyu Force. But in a way Freesia was glad that their murders had accounted in such a way. It reminded him on just how much he relied on his "army" when he could just very well capture whom he wanted to capture, kill whom he wanted to kill, torture any one whom he wanted to torture, better himself -alone- with less casualties and less annoyances.  
  
"Lord Freesia," Kuwi continued "The female Sayain wasn't BORN a Sayain. She had WISHED to become one"  
  
Freesia's ear's perked up to show he was listening. He didn't feel like talking to Kuwi at the moment just for the fact that in a sense Kuwi had just proved his last realization partially wrong, but he was really compelled to find out what had made the Sayain -maybe he wouldn't have to capture the girl after all.  
  
Kuwi started again the excitement clearly bouncing around his face "Dragon Balls" Kuwi whispered.  
  
Freesia looked at him raising an eye, deciding to not hold out any longer on his I'm-not-speaking-to-you-anymore façade. "Dragon Balls?" he asked.  
  
Kuwi nodded and repeated "Dragon Balls"  
  
"How do they work?" Freesia said as he snapped his fingers for someone to get him a glass of brandy. Several lower class soldiers flocked at the opportunity. Kuwi turned his head a little embarrassed at the fact that at one point in time he was just as low class as them.  
  
Freesia noticed this "See the reasons," he said extending his hand to the fights over who would bring him his wine. "why I don't promote apple polishers anymore? You got lucky. So tell me how do these Dragon Balls work?"  
  
Kuwi cleared his throat and explained his excitement in his voice less evident now "They're seven magical spheres each with a certain amount of stars on each to represent their number. If you collect all seven a dragon comes out and will grant you anything you desire"  
  
Freesia jaw slacked a little and he studied Kuwi for a few moments "Tell me, where can I find these magical spheres?"  
  
"They are scattered around the universe. Only certain select planets hold these treasures."  
  
"What about Earth?" Freesia inquired "Can't you just collect them from Earth and bring them to me? They ARE on Earth, correct?"  
  
"Yes, they are on Earth but they are inactive for the next year"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The female Sayain -she's a human who wished herself to become a Sayain. But she did this approximately a few days ago. These Dragon Balls, can only be used once a year." Kuwi explained.  
  
"I see" Freesia said reaching for the glass of wine a servant brought him. "Where are they the rest of the time?"  
  
"They are hidden and look like ordinary stones until the year is up. It would be impossible to locate them."  
  
~  
  
Bulma silently snuck around the tree, hoping no one would notice she left. She looked up at the fight, Ginyu and Vegeta were punch for punch and kick for kick. She growled low in her throat and started to make her way to get around the back end of the spaceship where Kuwi went in.  
  
~  
  
"Kuwi, I have decided that I'm not going to have you die on Earth from your past failure" Freesia said as he set his glass down. Kuwi's face fell and tried to speak to assure Freesia that was not the case, but Freesia interrupted him. "I want you just to return to my mother ship immediately. I no longer have use for any of those low class soldiers or Ginyu" he paused to take a sip of wine "Just take off now, just yourself. Set a direct path too. I want you to be here. You have proved you are more worth then trouble. I need more like you. You have failed me once -see that it never happens again - but you have more then made up for it."  
  
"Thank you, my lord" Kuwi said taking a small bow. "I will leave immediately"  
  
~  
  
"Yes," Bulma whispered as she came along the side of the ship "I'm in!"  
  
~  
  
"Launch process in 10... 9... 8..." a computerized voice said as Kuwi started the ship. Freesia still remained on the communicator's screen.  
  
~  
  
Bulma jumped as the ship door closed behind her. "If he thinks he's going to beat me he has another thing coming" she huffed as she broke out into a sprint off into the ship in search of Kuwi.  
  
~  
  
I'm a horrible, horrible, horrible person for making you all wait this long for an update! 


	43. Who was that?

Chapter 42  
  
~  
  
"7... 6..." the computerized voiced continued. The ship began to rumble and shake tossing Bulma around like a salad.  
  
Bulma continued to race down the hallways expecting for the launch sequence to be a joke. Boy, was she wrong.  
  
"5..."  
  
~  
  
"It's an honor to serve you!" Kuwi shouted over the rumbling and rocking of the ship.  
  
"What!" Freesia shouted back.  
  
"I SAID IT'S AN HONOR OT SERVE YOU!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I SAID...OH, NEVERMIND!"  
  
"4..."  
  
Freesia just shrugged and continued to swill his wine round and round. "Ah, the simple pleasures of life" Freesia muttered to himself.  
  
"WHAT!" Kuwi shouted. Freesia just rolled his eyes with no reply.  
  
"3..."  
  
~  
  
"Where is he going!" Nappa shouted as he watched the ship slowly levitate a few feet off the ground.  
  
"We have to stop him!" Tein shouted.  
  
"There's got to be a way to deprogram it..." Piccolo growled but paid no mind to what he had just said.  
  
"Bulma!" Gohan shouted "Bulma can deprogram it I'm sure she knows how!"  
  
"Only one thing where is Bulma?" Krillen said trembling in fear for his friend.  
  
"What Krillen?" Gohan asked nonchalantly.  
  
"She's not here!" Krillen answered looking over his shoulder at the tree where Bulma had been sitting.  
  
"The ship!" Nappa hissed his voice rising after "She's IN the ship!" Everyone stared in horror at Nappa not daring to believe.  
  
~  
  
"2..."  
  
"Kuwi!" Bulma slurred as she blasted the telegraphy screen it fuzzed black and white. Kuwi tuned around to be met in the face with a massive Destructo- Disc. His face was massacred; his eyes oozing from their sockets, his royal blue flesh now a deep crimson, and his antenna's twitching wildly in agony.  
  
"Now you die, bastard!" Bulma said as she swung her hand back and connected it with Kuwi's nearly disintegrated neck.  
  
~  
  
"What was that!" exclaimed one of Freesia's minions.  
  
Freesia threw his wine glass to the ground and glared at the screen "NO NOT WHAT BUT WHO!" he shouted foaming at the mouth as the screen flashed for a brief moment for Freesia to see the death of his newly aquatinted right- hand-man -and a blue haired female making the final blow.  
  
~  
  
Vegeta's snapped back at what he had thought he had heard Nappa say. 'Could she really be in there?' His thoughts were awoken by a slam in the jaw from Ginyu.  
  
"Your feelings are making you weak Vegeta" the purple horned alien taunted "Just like your fathers. If he wouldn't have came back for your carcass he still would've been alive. It's such a pity"  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta snarled "My fathers death had nothing to do with feelings he didn't come back for ME he came back to..." Vegeta stopped mid-sentence because the spacecraft was rising at an alarming rate into the atmosphere.  
  
Even Ginyu gave up the chance of the cheat shot opportunity because the ship had... had left him!" "KUWI!" Ginyu yelled "KUWI, COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
  
~  
  
Bulma watched Kuwi's head roll down across the ship's floor. His eyes were still open lifeless and dull, and his mouth still in open in a scream. Bulma knelt down and used two fingers to close his eyes "No wonder why Vegeta made this his finisher" she grinned slyly "it's very effective."  
  
"Now to get out of this cheap piece of metal" she muttered to herself as she walked out of the room. She just walked out side the door when a computerized voice came on.  
  
"Launch sequence completed. Destination Lord Freesia's Mother Ship" it said.  
  
"L - L - Launch sequence!" Bulma stuttered "That means I'm..." she ran into the room next to the control room and looked out a window to see the lush green Earth shrinking below her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
~  
  
"That's it Ginyu," Vegeta sneered "Even if you manage to win this fight you still have to fight the Earthlings. You won't even get past Nappa, or the Namek, the half-breed just might give you a run for your money too. There is no escape for you or any of them." Vegeta said eyeing the two hundred or so of the minions left that were in total panic and chaos. "The ships gone and it ain't coming back for you or any of them. You have NO escape off this planet" Vegeta taunted.  
  
Ginyu paled. Realizing his defeat he feel to his knees. "No." he whispered he voice rising with each syllable "It can't end this way! I will not be beaten!"  
  
~  
  
"Calm down, Bulma. Calm down" Bulma kept repeating to herself as she searched through the corridors, trying to remain calm. "I just have to find the control room and then I can turn this ship back around."  
  
"Arg! Why does this ship have to be so big" she growled as she opened a door to find it was another soldiers' cabin "At least if I'm stuck on this thing I have a bed." She mumbled nonchalantly as she closed the door, and put her back to it. She closed her eyes and sighed "I wonder if they know that I'm gone"  
  
~  
  
Okay, way too late again. I'm sorry I just haven't been inspired lately. 


End file.
